


The Bounty Hunter

by Misslill15



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslill15/pseuds/Misslill15
Summary: Clarke is tired of her job and her boring lifestyle, one day her boss gives her a new bounty hunt with the biggest reward so far...Her boss believed it was an easy case but oh boy was he wrong, Clarke gets thrown out for the biggest hunt ever.The hunt is to track Lexa Woods, the mysterious young girl who was caught speeding in a stolen car... turns out there was so much more to the story.The question is, is Lexa on the good or the bad side?Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivz0uO7ctn0&feature=youtu.be





	1. The new hunt

”Miss Griffin how was your vacation?” Clarke took of her sunglasses and adjusted her eyes to bright light as she looked over her boss staring at her with those annoying eyes.  
”Fantastic” She told him, wishing she was still sipping Sangria in Spain with Raven and Octavia instead of being back at work.  
”Happy to have you back, ready to get back at there?” Kane asked her - yes of course she couldn’t wait to hunt down junkies and drunk people for not showing up at court.  
”Can’t wait” Clarke rolled her eyes as she sat down at her desk, everything looked as dull and boring as ever here. She turned on her computer that was way to slow - as always she went to the kitchen, poured herself a big cup of black coffee to wake up - got back to desk and the computer was still loading.  
”As a welcome back - I found an interesting case for Griffin” Kane smiled at her, she looked her boss. Did he even know what interesting was? A fly lived a more interesting life than her.  
”How nice” She sighed as she grabbed the case from him.  
”Hey - I know it’s been slow lately but that one stood out the most. Give it a shoot champ!” Kane was so incredible positive it was annoying.  
”Thanks”

Clarke put the case on her desk, she was gonna read it later - it was probably a young kid who just turned 18, stole a car something like that - and of course Kane believed Clarke could turn him in - and maybe even change his life. What a hypocrite. 

Finally her computer was started and she opened her e-mail that was filled with boring stuff she had to read, she sighed again and took a big sip of her coffee - damn she wished that was sangria instead. She closed her eyes and let her memory take over her brain.

”Can we stay here forever” Clarke smiled at her friends.  
”I wish we could!” Raven agreed. ”Just imagine waking up like this everyday - next to the beach”  
”To bad we had to work our ass off to just afford these tickets” Octavia pouted. They all where studying and had an extra job to survive - it was tuff but thats life.  
”Let’s forget about money and just enjoy this week”  
”I don’t wanna talk about work - Kane is treating me like a child”  
”You are still studying, you’ll get the cool cases soon” Raven tried to be positive.  
”Hopefully”  
”Did you girls order sangria?” A waiter came up to them.  
”YES!” Octavia shouted happily.  
”Fuck that - let’s just enjoy this vacation!” Raven smiled.  
”I agree” Clarke raised her glass and they all cheered.

Clarke opened her eyes again disappointed of the office view, she looked over at the document handed over by Kane. She opened the first page and looked at the name, Lexa Woods - okay so it’s a girl, thats a first. She only dealt with men or boys if you ask her so far, she looked at the picture. The girl was a brunette with wavy hair and plumped lips, she didn’t look that harmful. Okay Kane, you caught my attention Clarke thought to her self as she wondered why this young girl in her own age was not showing up at court.

Full name: Lexa Woods  
Age: 23  
Height: 1,65  
Reward: 2000 EUR

”2000?” Clarke outburst.  
”Told you” Kane looked at her with proud smile.  
”What the hell did she do?”  
”We wan’t to know that as well, that is why the price is so high”  
”You don’t know” Clarke looked at him curious.  
”Well, we know that she’s been on the run. She’s been in contact with some of the worst mafia members and we want to know why. Caught her speeding in an stolen car, didn’t show up to court, now we have a reason to target her” Kane informed her.  
”In contact?”  
”Not really…just whenever something happens, she’s there. It’s been bothering us”  
”The mafia..” Clarke looked down at the case again, why in the world would this young girl be involved with the mafia? ”I’ll take it” she said exited for the first time in a really long time.  
”Just…Be more careful with this one, we are not sure what we are dealing with, I want to give you a chance, just not let me regret it” Kane told her.  
”I wont, I always do my research you know that”  
”I know” 

Researched would be easy if there was any, Clarke had been spending hours trying to figure out where the hell this Lexa could be at the moment. The only thing she could really track was her previous tracks… didn’t really help her now. There was no information where she came from, her background was…she had not idea and it started to drive her crazy. The only information she could find about Lexa was when she was six years old and still in kindergarten, that was not far from here - Clarke knew about it, it was one of the private daycares - her mother could never afford such things. She went to their website and went back to the graduate year, there was not much info but luckily for her, private school or daycares usually saved more memories and update their websites much more. 

It was not much but a photo of a young girl next to her dad, a written text under it proved her point. ”Lexa Woods graduating year 2001, next to her a proud father Titus Woods.” 

Clarke immediately searched for Titus Woods and she was lucky because it was not a common name, only one in their area. She clicked on the first article.

”Late evening at Thursday 2005/03/01 Titus Woods was found murdered in his own house, the police was alarmed by his daughter…” Clarke gasped as she blurred through the most important parts. ”The daughter has been taking into foster care as her father was her last family member” Clarke already felt for the girl. ”The mother died early 2000, mystery still unsolved…police is suspecting the killings are connected…” 

Damn, poor girl Clarke just shake her head she was not used to these cases. She lost her dad when she was 16, she almost lost it… if she would have loose her mother too, lord knows where she would be today. 

Clarke took a deep breath to focus, she didn't want to be distracted thinking about her father now. This was actually an interesting case, both parents murdered, mother still unsolved and father killed in own home. She couldn’t even imagine…2005, Lexa would be 9 or 10 years old only…having to make that call - she shrugged. 

At least she had finally found some information, there was nothing documented about her recently but her gut was telling her that Lexa was still in the city…sneaking with the mafia? Lexa Woods was after revenge. Clarke did not want to see her life to go to waste as well, she was gonna find her and bring her in before she does anything stupid. 

”I haven’t seen you stay longer than five in weeks” Kane told her as he was packing his stuff, ready to go home.  
”What time is it?” Clarke asked.  
”It’s almost six o clock”  
”Shit…” Clarke realized she forgot about time, she had been so deep in her bubble she even forgot she was still in the office she learned to hate.  
”Glad you liked the case” Kane said with a smug face.  
”Yeah yeah…I wont be in the office tomorrow”  
”Okay - remember, be careful - I will call to check on you, pick up when I do”  
”Yes” Clarke nodded.  
”Have a nice evening”  
”Bye”  
The next day Clarke woke up earlier than usual, when the alarm had went off she got up with no hesitation. This is what she wanted to work with, just like her dad she wanted to catch criminals and do good. Even her though her mother didn’t like it, she had been furious at first but was starting to live with it. Clarke couldn’t really blame her - it was the job that got her father killed. A bounty hunt job that went wrong, well terrible wrong…still Clarke wanted to follow his foot steps. 

Clarke parked outside the 10DC private daycare, she looked at the building - she could never see herself go there as a kid. Wearing a uniform and follow all the rules, she was a free spirit and she liked it that way. 

It was empty in the halls, she was there early to get some time to talk before everyone arrived. It was huge and she had to look at the maps on the walls more than once to reach the head office - the same principal still worked there. Finally she reached the door and she gently knocked on it.  
”Come in” It was a mans voice and Clarke opened the door.  
”Hello” Clarke entered and the man looked confused at her.  
”I’m sorry, who are you?” He asked.  
”Oh” Clarke reached out her hand. ”My name is Clarke Griffin, criminal detective” She proudly showed her badge. ”I’m sorry I didn’t call before I got here, is it okay if I ask you some questions?”  
”Mister Gallagher, please sit down” He pointed to the chair in front of him. ”What is this about?” he wondered.  
”I was wondering I could ask you some questions about graduation year 2001, well a specific child” Clarke informed him.  
”2001…” Gallagher seemed to be thinking. ”That was a long time ago”  
”I know” Clarke nodded.  
”So who is this about?”  
”Lexa Woods” The name seemed to get his attention immediately.  
”Tragic story” He looked sad. ”Lexa was such a good kid with so much potential, such a heartbreaking story. Losing both of her parents at such a young age.”  
”So you do remember her” Clarke didn't mean to seem to exited about the sad subject. ”And yes…very tragic” She added.  
”Yes…”  
”Do you know, did she move from the city after the incident?” Clarke asked.  
”She was taken into foster care, I fought to keep her here. Her father invested a lot in this daycare and for her to keep growing in here, graduating school was something I wanted to see.”  
”That didn’t happen?”  
”Lexa needed time off, as discussed with her foster parents they agreed to let her come back”  
”Did you know her foster parents?”  
”Not really, mostly went via third party conversations. They where very protective of Lexa, the system. Her parents was killed and they where afraid something would happen to her as well”  
”Understandable”  
”Is that why you are here, she’s in trouble?”  
”I hope not” Clarke told him. ”So did she ever come back?”  
”I never saw her again…in the end they decided that it was to dangerous and I didn’t want to argue with that…we all” Gallagher took a deep breath. ”We cared about her so much, she was a star already as a kid, she was an A student, she kicked as in sports…she was special at such a young age”  
”So…what foster care? Do you know the company”  
”I have the address” He ripped out a paper from a notepad and started writing on it. ”That’s all I know, not even sure if she stayed at the group home”  
”Thank you” Clarke grabbed the note and put in the bag, she first read the address to keep in mind and remember it.  
”I always wondered what happened to her”  
”Do you know any friends or any person she was close with?” Clarke asked.  
”Not sure she had a lot of friends, she was more of their leader. The kids listened to her, she motivated them. However they where only five or six years old…not sure you will get much from that”  
”Any adults?” Clarke asked.  
”She did have a nanny, her dad was a busy man. They where close I even believe she was a mother figure too Lexa”  
”Her name please?”  
”I only remember her first name, Indra”  
”Thank you” Clarke wrote the name down herself this time. ”I think that’s it, thanks for taking your time. Do you mind if I get your phone number in case I have any further questions? I will leave you my card as well if you believe you have any more useful information”  
”Not at all, glad I could be helpful” Gallagher wrote his number down. ”Clarke…right?” He got unsure about the name.  
”Clarke, yes” She nodded.  
”You can call me Mark by the way…” He took of his glasses and put them on his head. ”Titus Woods was a powerful man, he always manipulated people to get what he wanted. I never asked much about what he did for a living…but I am certain he was a dangerous man - not for Lexa, he loved her more than life. I am just not sure what he did for a living was…legal”  
”It never concerned you to investigate that more?”  
”Like I said… he manipulated a lot of people, even me. As years passed by I thought a lot about the situation and I am scared I didn’t see the warning signs. Nothing I can confirm of course, just my thoughts.”  
”I think you have a point there Mark” Clarke told him.  
”Be careful, if Lexa got involved with that…just, be careful”  
”I will, thank you again” Clarke shook his hand. ”Call me like I said, if you have anything else you can share”  
”Yes, and if you have any more questions…”  
”Yeah, have a nice day sir”  
”Same to you”

Clarke left the building with a weird feeling in her stomach, she got the feeling this case was so much more than she believed when she first read it. Lexa was caught for speeding in a stolen car, next step was investigate the stolen car, the date of the event and on what road. She also needed to stop by the foster care to get more information. 

Her gut was telling her Lexa didn’t skip town, she was just good at her game…and she had probably been playing it for a long time. No previous records is no coincidence, she was covering her tracks - or someone was protecting her.


	2. The Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes a break and join her friends for a beer.

”Haven’t seen you this week, how is everything going?” Kane asked over the phone.  
”Working on this case” Clarke informed him as she parked her car outside of the foster care Lexa was connected too.  
”Getting any sleep?”  
”Markus” Clarke sighed.  
”You know your mother will kill me if I don’t look after you”  
”I am getting sleep” Clarke told him. ”You need to stop treating me like a child”  
”It’s…It’s important, it’s easy to get distracted otherwise”  
”I wanted this for so long, I am not distracted trust me. My head is all in it, I am going to get to the bottom with this”  
”Good”  
”Say hi to mom from me” Clarke finished the call, at first she hadn’t been to happy when she found out about her mom and Markus seeing each other, it felt like she was cheating on dad. She had known Kane all her life, since he worked with her father. First time she saw him in their house without her dad…it was weird. She gave her mom a lot of crap for in the beginning but as she grew older she realized her mother deserved to be happy and to move on. It was good to finally see her smiling after all those years of misery. Hearing your mother cry herself to sleep was heartbreaking - so if Markus made her happy, then why not. She knew her father would of want them to move on and Kane was a good guy, he meant well. Sure he was annoying and overprotective at work but her mother had a lot to do with that.

She got to the front door, the place looked rusty and not very cheerful - she lightly knocked on the door. It took a few seconds before she could hear the door open.  
”Hi” A little boy looked at her, he was blonde with big blue eyes staring at her.  
”Hello” Clarke tried a smile, the boy smiled back at her. ”Is there someone…”  
”Who are you?” An old lady interrupted her, she looked like she lived a long tuff life. Rough hair, pretty round, holding her back like it was probably given her a lot of pain.  
”My name is Clarke I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?”  
”If you are looking to adopt you need to bring papers and someone from social care” The lady was ready to close the door.  
”I am not looking to adopt” Clarke told her and it broke her heart a little when she saw the little boys smile fade away. ”Can I come in?” She showed her the badge and the lady nodded silently.  
”What brings you here” The lady walked towards a little room that seemed to be her office, it was a chair and a table. An old computer placed on it with a lot of documents and paper laying around unorganized.  
”I was wondering if you could give me any information on Lexa Woods”  
”Lexa…” The lady sat down, she put her glasses on as she opened her desk going through some files.  
”What year please?”  
”2005”  
”Oh here we go” She pulled out some files. ”Let’s see…” The woman sighed. ”Yes, Lexa Woods. What about her?”  
”How long did she stay here?”  
”Not long at all…She spent one night here, she was so scared poor girl”  
”Someone adopted her after one night?”  
”I guess they where family friends…She recognized them, they had the papers ready…it was the last time I saw her” She explained.  
”Scared, was she scared of the people getting her?” Clarke asked.  
”She seemed relieved”  
”Can I get the names of the family friends”  
”I swear I had it documented…” She looked at her file. ”I always get a copy”  
”It’s gone?” That was weird indeed but maybe not a coincidence, Lexa didn’t have any record after this. It’s like she vanished from the earth.  
”I do remember their first names, given they where pretty unusual. Indra and Gustus”  
”Indra…” Clarke remembered Mister Gallagher bringing that name up. ”Gustus” She wrote it down as well.  
”Yeah…I don’t know much about that little girl I’m afraid”  
”Can you tell me how they looked like?”  
”Gustus was a big man, big beard…He looked like motorcycle guy, rough. Indra was a woman of color, she was small with short hair. She had a scar in her face, over her eye…They didn’t really seem like a couple”  
”That is helpful” Clarke wrote it all down. ”Thank you so much…eeh”  
”Kristin”  
”Thank you Kristin, that was all. I can show myself out” 

Clarke rushed back to her car, she needed to stop by the office to do some research on Gustus and Indra. That was not common names indeed and hopefully she could gather some information about them. She needed to get some clue on where the hell Lexa was now, after investigated the footage of her speeding, she was now sure she was still in town. The road was not far from here, she had actually driven the same route - it would either take her to the town or to the more quite area near the woods. Lexa had been driven towards the town. 

As she walked into the office Kane greeted her with a big smile, her phone ringing stopped them from starting any conversation.  
”Hey” Clarke answered her phone.  
”Hey stranger, haven’t you seen my snapchat?”  
”Your snapchat?”  
”Yeah me and Octavia are having a drink close to your office, stop by for one” Raven said happily.  
”I’m working”  
”On a Friday…it’s almost seven…what happened to you. Did you hit your head?”  
”No I didn’t hit my head”  
”You should take a break” Kane overheard the conversation.  
”Even your boss agrees, can’t get out now. See you in 10 minutes. The brew, hurry!” Raven hanged up and Clarke glared at Markus.  
”I don’t want a break”  
”It’s an order”  
”Fine” Clarke dropped her documents on her desk, this would have to wait until tomorrow. Maybe a break could help her clear her mind a little bit.  
”I don’t wanna see you back until Monday” Kane told her as she left the office again.  
”You where the one who told me this is an all around the clock work”  
”When needed yes” Kane nodded. ”Just have fun with your friends tonight”  
”Bye” 

Clarke didn’t have to walk far, she had never been to this bar called The Brew but she had walked passed it a lot of times. It always looked a little sketchy to her so it hadn’t been in her interest to walk in.  
”HEY” Raven cheered as she walked up to their table in the bar, it was wood tables, woods chairs, woods walls and even the bar was in wood…it was just a lot of wood in here. To her surprise there was a lot of people in there, not really their usual type of crowd. There was some younger guys playing pool, a few lonely older men sitting alone at the bar chatting the bartender like a regular customer. Some other people looked like total gang members, straight out of a movie scene.  
”Why here” Clarke lowered her voice as she sat down.  
”The closets bar near your job…we honestly didn’t know it was this…ehm…yeah” Octavia didn’t know how to describe the bar.  
”Got you a beer though” Raven smiled and handed over a Newcastle brown ale.  
”Thank you” Clarke grabbed it and took a big sip. ”That was good” She smiled.  
”And our girl is back” Raven cheered and the girls joined her. 

To their surprise they ended up staying at the Brew, it was a place of character and one Friday night here wasn’t to bad. People where friendly, since it was a lot of regular customers there they where all really curious about the three young girls deciding to go there. The only people that didn’t talk to them was a few men sitting in the corner of the bar, they hadn’t move since they got there and the bartender kept serving them at the table. Clarke looked over there a few times trying to get a glimpse of the guys sitting with their backs towards her. The men never moved and it was frustrating, she was wondering if she should walk up there but something was telling her that these men was not to play with. She didn’t want to cause any drama. 

”Should we play some pool?” Clarke asked the girls as the pool table was closer to the men sitting in the corner.  
”Why not” Octavia smiled.  
”Let’s take some tequila shots in the bar first” Raven smirked.  
”You’re buying” Clarke laughed.  
”Fuck yes” Raven run towards the bar while Clarke and Octavia went to get to the pool table ready.  
”This place wasn’t too bad” Octavia small talked as they waited for Raven to get back.  
”No maybe we can go here again” Clarke agreed.  
”Some people to look a bit scary though” Octavia whispered. ”Just look at those men in the corner, they are probably waring weapons”  
”O…don’t just accuse people of being criminal because they look sketchy” Octavia raised her eyebrows in ”really bitch” way. ”Okay I know…been keeping an eye on them all evening”  
”That’s what I though” Octavia looked proud. ”Like why don’t they move?”  
”Maybe they are waiting for something…or someone”  
”True…look at you miss criminal”  
”Schh” Clarke hushed her down, the last thing she wanted was for everyone in this particular bar knowing she was an detective. Let’s say she would be the least favorite person and possible kicked out. ”Are you insane, don’t yell shit like that”  
”Sorry”  
”WHOS READY FOR SHOTS!” Raven came towards them with a tray of shots and three beers in her other hand. 

As they where playing Clarke to start feeling the alcohol rush through her body, she wasn't to drunk but she was for sure more than tipsy at this point. They had fun playing the pool and at they even had some people watching and cheering them for a while until they got bored. The girls played more than once, it’s fun to not just sit down when drinking and it’s not like they could dance at this place. They ended up staying until the closing hour, they realized when the bartender started cleaning and taking the last order. As the bartender was going around to each table he heard the door open.  
”We are closed” He yelled as he turned around and watched a woman walk in he nodded and the woman kept walking in, Clarke watched it all. It was the scar in the face that caught her attention, the description of Indra…well it could be a perfect match. The woman walked towards the bar and waited for the bartender.  
”The usual?” He asked and the woman nodded, Clarke walked up to the bar.  
”Sorry that was the last drink served tonight” He told her.  
”Okay” Clarke pretended to look sad as she sat down and took out her phone, doing nonsense with it.  
”I’m here” The woman was speaking on the phone. ”No don’t come here, you lay low you here me” She got her drink and Clarke slowly walked behind her to get back to Octavia and Raven. ”Okay, I will let them…Okay. Yes. Yes you decide, okay. No forgive me for being disrespectful. We will get it done tonight.” The conversation sounded intense but she couldn’t hear anything more now since she was back at the pool table and the woman kept walking, she got to the table where the sketchy men where sitting, they all looked at her. She pointed to her phone and set something and on a cue they all stood up at the same time. They followed the woman and as she finally could see the men, she saw a big man with a beard. Sure there is a lot of big people with beard but with a company with someone who looked like Indra…probably not a coincidence. 

”Lets go” Clarke told her friends.  
”Okay” 

Clarke rushed out of the bar to catch up with the group of people who just left, shockingly they where nowhere to be seen. How did they disappear so quickly? Damn it.  
”Want to share a cab with us?” Octavia asked.  
”I will have to get back to the office real quick”  
”Now?”  
”I forgot some stuff” Clarke lied. ”I will text you when I’m home, okay?”  
”Okay, we love you” They yelled after her.  
”Love you too” She yelled back.

Once in the office she turned on the computer and searched both Indra and Gustus… only one of each in town. She looked at the pictures… BINGO.

She was finally getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really excited on what you think of this story hehe! Please let me know if you like it! :D


	3. Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is getting closer with her investigation.

”I am in my car” Clarke said with a mouth full of food, she had just stopped at subway for lunch.  
”What?” Kane didn't hear her, Clarke swallowed the food and took a sip of her cola before speaking again.  
”I am in my car, eating lunch at the moment”  
”Okay you been driving around for a week now, any updates?”  
”Not really…I know I got the right people at least. I am staring at Indra as we speak”  
”Good” Kane sighed. ”So nothing?”  
”No…she’s just going around to different places, I don’t even know what the fuck she’s doing. It’s like I’m driving around in circles”  
”And Gustus?”  
”Same thing”  
”Are you sure they don’t know you’re following them?”  
”I am discrete don’t worry Kane”  
”Okay, okay”  
”Gotta go” Clarke hanged up and put her sandwich to the side, Indra was moving again.

It started to feel pointless but as some point there had to be a slip, they where very careful…Clarke had to keep distance as well, otherwise they would start recognize her. That’s the last thing she wanted. She started the car but waited for Indra to drive around the corner before she started following her, she knew this road. Indra was going to the Brew again, they where spending a whole lot of time in that bar. Clarke stopped at a red light, she studied Indra park outside the bar, yes she was right. She sighed, she needed a little a break from the stalking. She took left turn instead and drove her way to her apartment a few blocks aways. 

First thing she did back in her shitty apartment was looking in the fridge, she had been to busy to for groceries…or lazy, she wasn’t really sure witch one. She grabbed the last can of coca cola and made her way to the living room. She turned some lights on to try to make it less depressing before she turned on the TV, she scrolled to Netflix for a few minutes. Tried to find something new and interesting to watch, after a while with no luck she decided to watch Modern Family, she was watching the show again for the 100th time. 

After a few episodes her phone buzzed, she had fallen asleep and woke up by the vibration.  
”Hi” Her voice was raspy from just waking up, she herself was a little confused on what was going on. What time was it? Who was calling her? Was it still the same day?  
”CLARKE” Her mother yelled in the other side of the phone. ”Where the hell have you been and why are you not answering you phone. We all have been trying to reach you!” Her mom sounded more than upset, she sat up in the couch and rubbed her eyes - trying to wake up a bit more.  
”Mom…I’m okay. Who’s been trying to reach me?”  
”You didn’t answer Kane…Then I talked to Raven…and you didn’t answer me either. You worried me sick young woman”  
”Young woman mom, when the heck are you gonna start treating me like one. You can’t go crazy like this when I don’t answer my phone for two hours.”  
”Damn right I can with the job you have”  
”I was taking a damn nap, I have been working around the clock for the last week…I accidentally fell asleep, I obviously needed it”  
”I’m sorry” Her mother finally calmed down. ”I just…” She sighed.  
”I know mom… but you have to trust me a little bit more. I am not gonna be able to answer your calls all the time. Plus I installed that app for you, if you just had looked at it you would have seen I’m at my apartment”  
”Didn’t think of that…”  
”I know, I am gonna be working a lot. I got a bit more difficult case, so you are gonna have to give me time here.”  
”I trust you Clarke” Her mother sighed once more.  
”I love you mom okay”  
”I love you too”  
”How about I send you a sms once a day, just letting you know I’m okay”  
”Thank you”  
”Bye mom”  
***

”Kane” Clarke looked up from her computer to get eye contact with him. ”Can I get the names of the police officers giving Lexa her ticket?” She asked.  
”I’m surprised you haven’t asked yet” Kane chuckled. ”Already got it a few days ago”  
”Didn’t need it until now” Clarke walked over to his desk and grabbed the paper with names written. ”I am heading down to the police station”  
”Say hi to Jaha from me”  
”If I see him, bye” Clarke left the office and rushed to the station, she just needed something and she was desperate for it.

She walked in the building and asked in the reception for the policemen and they met her in the entrance before leading her into another room.  
”Griffin” Clarke introduced herself. ”Questions about” She handed one of them the case. ”The speed ticket Tuesday evening at 02:13 on the fifth”  
”The lady” The men recognized it. ”How can we help you inspector”  
”I have watched the footage, you know the quality of traffic cameras”  
”Yeah” They agreed. ”Terrible for investigation” one of the whined.  
”Not always” Clarke pointed out. ”However, the lady. I need to know, did she have blonde hair? Because I can’t really tell from the video”  
”Oh yeah” The man smiled and Clarke got disgusted by his reaction.  
”Focus, the photo look at it” Clarke rolled her eyes.  
”She’s a brunette?” They looked at each other questionable.  
”Are you 100% sure”  
”We left her at the station and went out again but yes, I am. She was playing with that blonde hair trying to get away with the speeding ticket. Saying her dad would kill her if she got one” He scoffed. ”Maybe teach her a lesson”  
”Is it the same person?” Clarke wondered and they looked at the picture again.  
”It’s her…I remember that face, she was beautiful”  
”That’s all” Clarke grabbed the documents from them again and left the room.

Lexa had been wearing a blonde wig as she was driving that car, it had been hard to catch previously but she had studied that video over and over again today. Pausing, zooming - trying to get something. It’s weird how she didn’t catch it earlier. 

A wig… could that mean that Lexa was doing the same thing now, that she was under disguise. It made a lot more sense, she had seen Indra and Gustus with other people, but she had been looking for a brunette with long wavy brown hair. 

She got into her car again and looked at the picture, she studied the face. The policeman had been right, she was beautiful. That face was hard to forget, she looked at the green eyes and the plumped lips, imagining with different hairstyles or make-up. Clarke looked at the face for a few minutes, she looked so innocent but the face was marked in her memory now. There was no way she was not gonna recognize her. 

***

”Hey guys” Clarke smiled to her friends, it was Saturday and she had decided to take the day off. She was getting closer but she needed to take a break to stay focused.  
”Clarke” Finn stood up. ”Feels like I haven’t seen you in ages” She hugged him.  
”You are to busy taking my best friend away from me” Clarke joked.  
”I think you are suddenly working to much” Raven joked and hugged her as well.  
”I know guys, I’m surprised as well” She chuckled as she hugged Lincoln and Octavia as well.  
”We got you a rom and coke” Octavia smiled.  
”Thanks, is your brother joining?” She asked.  
”He will try to stop by…why?” Octavia wondered.  
”Because she wants the D” Raven laughed at her own joke.  
”Omg Raven” Clarke sighed.  
”I don’t want those images of my best friend and my brother thank you” Octavia said with a disgusted face.  
”Because he’s one of my best friends as well and I don’t want to fifth wheel all evening”  
”You’re not” Finn smiled.  
”Yes I am” Clarke made gestures to point at the both couples as she sat alone.  
”Okay, I can be your wingman” Raven smiled.  
”Me too” Octavia chuckled.  
”I can wing myself”  
”Well apparently you can’t” Raven laughed.  
”I just met a few assholes lately”  
”Let’s get you a nice guy then”  
”Or we can just hang out instead of searching for another asshole for Clarke” Finn suggested.  
”Hi guys!” Bellamy yelled at them.  
”Or even better, Bell is here. MY MAN!” Finn gave him an high five.  
”You just saved my life” Clarke gave him a hug.  
”Just a normal day then” He hugged her back, she loved his hugs. So comfortable and safe.  
”Brother” Octavia smiled and Lincoln greeted him with a hand shake, to lazy to get up.  
”So what’s the plan today, I feel like some pool. This place is pretty dull” Bellamy asked.  
”Hey, how about that…what was the place called close to your work Clarke?” Raven wondered.  
”Oh yeah, the brew” Octavia was quicker to reply. ”That was an experience and they have pool”  
”I am down to try something new” Lincoln agreed.  
”Alright, should I order a cab?”  
”Okay…chill! Let me finish my drink first” Clarke chuckled.  
”Yeah we just bought this, get a drink and then we can get out of here” Finn told him.  
”Okay” Bellamy walked towards the bar.

They finished their drinks before leaving the bar they had spent a lot of weekends at, it was one of their favorites but Bellamy was right. It wasn’t a bad bar but after doing the same thing over and over it gets boring. The Brew probably wasn’t the most hype place but their group wasn’t really the club kind of people, every once in a while they ended up going out to a fancy club. Usually on birthdays or special occasions, Clarke thought it was pretty boring because she loved going out and dance. The loud music, just closing her eyes and let her body move to the music - it was a nice feeling. It was nothing wrong with a bar either though, she could sit and talk shit with her friends for hours with no complaints at all - she just wishes they could go out dancing a little more often. 

Once they entered the Brew the guys seemed to be impressed, to be fair it was a perfect bar for men. It was soccer playing in the backgrounds on the TV, pool tables, dart, a good collection of different beers and the speakers was not playing mainstream music. 

”First round is on me!” Bellamy sheered.  
”Should we play?” Finn asked the boys.  
”Yeah” Lincoln agreed.  
”Alright I will get it ready”  
”So should we play?” Octavia rolled her eyes at the boys.  
”Hell yeah we are!” Raven agreed.  
”Hey” Clarke lowered her voice. ”Shots?” She smirked.  
”FUCK YEAH” Raven yelled a little to loud and made everyone turn around to look at the group who just entered the bar. Clarke awkwardly looked around to be met by annoyed or angry faces, she mouthed sorry.  
”Woops” Raven chuckled.  
”Who cares” Octavia chuckled. ”I will get the pool ready for us as well”  
”Go help her, I’ll get the shots” Clarke told Raven as she moved to the other side of the bar to get the other bartender her attention. As she waited another person got next to her and caught the bartenders attention immediately.  
”Yes miss?” He asked.  
”I think this lady was here before me” The woman answered.  
”Thank you” Clarke looked at the blonde girl.  
”Don’t you worry sweetie” She turned to look at her and Clarke immediately recognized her. Lexa Woods was standing next to her. ”I’m Lexa, what’s your name?” She wondered.  
”My name is…” She hesitated if she should give her real name or not but suddenly realized that she could play this pretty easy if she gets Lexa to believe she’s just a normal girl at a bar. ”Clarke” She smiled.  
”Nice to meet you” Lexa smiled, she seemed so normal.  
”Can I have three…or, do you drink tequila Lexa?” Clarke asked with a silly smile on her face.  
”I do” Lexa smiled back.  
”4 shots of Tequila” She informed the bartender. ”Getting two for my friends as well” She told Lexa.  
”You’re a nice friend” The bartender poured four shots in front of them.  
”Can I try something?” Lexa asked, green eyes staring into her soul. Clarke nodded, it was hard to even considering saying no. ”Pull your hair away from your neck” Clarke did as she was told and Lexa leaning in closer, the blonde was taken by surprised when the brunette licked her neck quickly. ”Wait” Lexa mumbled, she took the salt and Clarke was figuring what she was doing now, she leaned her head even more as Lexa poured the salt on her neck.  
”This how you treat all strangers” Clarke joked.  
”Not everyone” Lexa smiled, she grabbed the shot before she leaned in closer. This time she took her time licking that salt from Clarke’s neck, it sent shivers through her whole body. Lexa took the shot and finished with the lemon without any grimaces. ”Thank you Clarke” She smirked.  
”Thank you” Clarke wanted to drop through the floor, what the hell did she thank for?  
”Hey Alex, put these on my tab” Lexa pointed at the shots. ”And bring the table another round please” She informed him. ”See you around Clarke” She smiled once more before she walked back to her table.

Clarke had to gather herself, what the hell did just happen? She had become so weak with just Lexa looking at her. She needed to focus now but at least Lexa should have no weird suspicions about her now. She grabbed the shots and moved her way back to her friends… She finally found Lexa Woods and she was gonna get her tonight - and finally those 2000 EURO would be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my friends!
> 
> I hope you like my new chapter! Just got back from my vacation so I am back in business again :P
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know if you like the story so far! :) 
> 
> Have an amazing day, much love - as always ;)


	4. The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's play some pool

”What took you so long?” Raven complained as her and Octavia was waiting for her by the pool table.   
”Sorry, it was hard to get the bartenders attention”   
”Looking like you? I doubt it” Octavia chuckled.   
”Cheers” Clarke raised her glass. 

They ended up playing a few round of pool before they got tired off it, Clarke had a good view of Lexa so she was pretty upset when the girls was done playing. Octavia and Raven joined the guys who was sitting at a table close by while Clarke was about to clear the table.  
”The winner has to buy the next round” Lexa’s voice filled her ears and Clarke turned around, she eyed the girl. Wearing black jeans, a black shirt with a leather jacket. It was hard to tell the blonde hair was a wig - but Clarke knew so it was easier to spot for her. Lexa looked good in blonde hair but she was pretty sure she was more beautiful in her brown wavy hair.  
”Oh really?” Clarke smiled.   
”Or are you scared…Clarke?” Lexa walked towards her but smoothly passed by her, she got so close Clarke could smell her amazing perfume.   
”Who said I was scared?” She raised her eyebrows and started to set the table. ”Why not make it more interesting?”   
”I am listening” Lexa smirked, if the Clarke wasn’t mistaken the girl in front of her was checking her out.  
”For every ball we hit, we get to ask the other person a questions”  
”What if I don’t want to answer the question?”   
”Are you scared?” Clarke used Lexa’s words against her.   
”Who said I was scared?” Lexa chuckled this time, it was the first time Clarke saw her smile and it was adorable. Why was this woman so mesmerizing? Clarke took the white ball and aimed for the first shot…nothing.   
”So what brings Clarke to a bar like this?” Lexa asked.  
”You have to make the shot first” Clarke told her but Lexa was already one step ahead and the blonde watched not only one but two balls get in the holes. ”Fuck” She sighed.   
”I am listening” Lexa smirked as she walked around the table and leaned on the table next to Clarke, she gazed into blue eyes.   
”My friends wanted to try something new, we ended up here” Clarke told her. ”My turn” She was ready for revenge but Lexa stopped her with touching her arm.  
”Uh-Uh…two balls, two questions” She informed her. ”Why have you been looking over at my table all evening?” Clarke swallowed she wasn't ready for that question, she thought she had been discrete.   
”Was it that obvious?” Clarke wondered.   
”I didn’t know…I was just hoping for that answer” Lexa bit her lip. ”Saw something you liked?” God damn it this woman was good? And she was for sure flirting with her, why did this have to be work related? Otherwise Clarke would be all over this girl, now she had to hold back…Or she was convincing herself that flirting with this girl was the best way to get close to her? That seemed like the best plan right? 2000 EUR Clarke…Focus.   
”You know what?” Clarke smiled and leaned in closer. ”You are out of questions” She whispered, proud of her move because Lexa seemed surprised as well. She looked at the table and saw her next move, there was no way she could miss. She was right and proud of how smoothly the ball disappeared from the table.   
”It was still my turn darling” Lexa chuckled and all of Clarke’s confident was gone for a second, damn the brunette was right.   
”I knew that…shit” Clarke said frustrated. ”You are messing with my mind” That was not a lie.  
”Oh well…What do you want to know?” Lexa wondered.   
”That’s not fair?”   
”Life’s not fair sometimes”  
”Tell me a secret about yourself”  
”A secret?” Lexa seemed to think. ”That’s a very big question, what kind of secret do you want to know?”   
”Have you ever done something…criminal” Clarke fake chuckled as she asked the question to make it seem like it was just a normal drinking game.   
”So you like them bad huh” Lexa took a sip from her beer. ”If you know what I have done you would probably not be playing pool with me right now” She said with a stone face, the blonde stayed silent until Lexa bursted out in laughter. ”Oh, you should of seen your face”   
”Okay okay…” Clarke rolled her eyes.  
”A secret? About me? I have a thing for blonde girls” Lexa winked but Clarke knew it was truth to her previous answer even if she could not help but be flattered about the other comment. ”Your turn again”   
”Yeah?” Clarke asked.  
”Let’s forget about the first little mistake and let’s continue playing how it’s supposed to be played” Clarke nodded but missed and Lexa scored the next ball as well.   
”You didn’t tell me you where this good” Clarke pouted.  
”You never asked…I spent a lot of time in this bar”   
”You tricked me”   
”Maybe” Lexa smirked. ”So…are you single?”   
”What?”   
”That’s my question”   
”Yes” Clarke got shy and she didn’t know why.   
”Is it really that weird that I wanted to spend time with you? After I just licked your neck at the bar, I feel like I had to introduce myself a bit more” Lexa scored again as she spoke.   
”And still you get to ask me a question”  
”This was your rules” Lexa winked. ”Tell me something interesting about yourself”   
”I am boring, I live in a shit apartment, work at a shit job and I have to deal with my mothers boyfriend everyday…there is nothing interesting about me” Clarke told her.  
”Oh, I don’t believe that” Lexa hit the next ball. ”For me you are very interesting”   
”Why is that Lexa?”   
”I am asking the questions” She smirked.   
”You only have the black one left after this”   
”If I get this shot, do I get a dare and you can skip this question?” Clarke looked at the table, Lexa was skilled but hitting that black ball to the other corner seemed impossible in her eyes.  
”Okay, you the the dare” She nodded but to her surprise the brunette scored that mother fucker like it was nothing.   
”So” Lexa looked at her proud with a smirk on her face. ”I dare you to kiss me”   
”W-what?” Clarke was shocked as Lexa got closer, the brunette placed a hand on her waist and pulled the blonde closer to her waist. Without hesitating Clarke met Lexa halfway and pressed her lips against the brunettes, it was soft but sweet. Unexpected but she craved for more, Lexa placed her other hand on Clarke’s cheek and her tongue asking for permission to play with Clarke’s, the blonde opened her mouth even more and let her tongue explore Lexa’s.   
”Wow” Lexa parted their lips. ”Next drink is on me” She smiled.   
”But…” Clarke was speechless, that kiss had been something else…she couldn't help it but she wanted more, she wanted to know who Lexa Woods really was. Still she had to stay focused - it was hard…it was so fucking hard. ”I lost”   
”I know…I was gonna buy you the drink from the beginning. I just wanted to make it more fun”   
”Asshole” Clarke joked and Lexa chuckled. 

They walked to the bar and Lexa ordered two drinks for them, they decided to sit down and chill for a bit ”get to know each other a bit more”. Clarke was still overwhelmed by the situation, when she first saw Lexa in the bar she was ready to handcuff her immediately but somehow the brunette got her to drag this out. Clarke wanted or - needed - to know more about Lexa… she did not mean for it to go this far. If Kane had any idea what she had done this evening… She could hear him yelling already. ”Not responsible” ”Unprofessional”.

Kane didn’t have to know…the worst part was the Clarke really started to be interested in this girl. She still had to turn her into the police and Lexa would probably never want to see her again, would it be bad to just enjoy the evening a little longer? 

Lexa didn’t seem evil or criminal…well she did hang out with sketchy people. She was sneaky, smart and skilled. The brunette was probably playing her all over but Clarke could not help but to fall for it. The gaze of the green eyes made her weak, the teasing kept it interesting and the lust for more was insane. 

Lexa excused herself and said she would be back soon, she just needed to check something with her ”friends”. The bartender had whispered something in her ear, Clarke had tried to listen but didn’t have the chance to hear anything.

While Lexa was gone, Clarke still kept an eye on her but she went to her group of friends in the meantime.  
”WOOOOOO” Raven yelled as she got close. ”Someone’s getting it”   
”Shut up”  
”So who is that hottie?” Raven smirked.  
”Yeah?” Bellamy said exited.   
”We just played some pool” Clarke said shyly, she kept an eye at Lexa talking to her company.  
”And kissed?” Octavia chuckled.  
”Ah come one” Clarke rolled her eyes. ”Just because I am the only single one here you don’t have to watch my every move”  
”Excuse me?” Bell looked at her. ”I don’t exist?”   
”You never flirt with anybody”  
”That’s not true” He seemed to think. ”I get a lot of girls”   
”Pretending I am not hearing this” Octavia covered her ears.  
”Whatever” Clarke sighed, she watched over at Lexa’s table and saw her company rushed to leave the bar while Lexa looked around before she went towards the bathrooms. Perfect, now she was alone. ”Excuse me” Clarke told her friends.

Clarke opened the door and Lexa turned around, she wasn’t in the bathroom she was standing outside by the mirrors.  
”You again” She smiled but unfocused.  
”Hiding from me?”   
”Would never” Lexa seemed a bit stressed, she was definitely up to something.   
”Am I interrupting something?” Clarke took a step closer and now she finally seemed to get her full attention, she grabbed Lexa by her waist and pulled her closer. ”Or do you want to finish what we started earlier?”   
”As much as I…” Lexa stopped talking and kissed Clarke back instead, the brunettes or - blonde - grabbed her face with both of her hands. Clarke grabbed, she playfully took them away from her face and pushed them behind Lexa’s back.  
”Someone likes control” Lexa breathed before pressing her lips agains Clarke’s again, but she stopped once she realized what was done.   
”Sorry” Clarke looked at her.  
”I knew you were interesting” Lexa smiled at her. ”I could feel it”   
”You’re not upset?” Clarke asked.   
”No I am sorry” Lexa told her.  
”Why?” But as she asked her question Lexa pushed her to the ground with her legs, it wasn’t to harsh but made her fell to the floor. With the fall Clarke got distracted and when she was back on her feet again Lexa had disappeared into one of the bathrooms. She opened the door but Lexa was no where to be found.

Clarke rushes at out, she sees her friends looking at her with a confused look. ”Explain later” she mouthed before she ran out of the bar. She could hear the engine from more than one motorcycle, she turned her head and saw movements to her left. Fuck, she needed a vehicle right now. She saw a bike parked closed to the bar, she kicked start it with some tricks Kane had shown her.

It had been a while since she was on a bike and it took some time to feel comfortable on the two wheel ride, once she got it - nothing could make her lose Lexa now. She followed the people, the sounds of the bikes made it easier to follow. 

It seemed like they where leaving town, Clarke had to lay low not to be discovered. Hopefully they believed the sound from her bike was just one of theirs. She watched the city lights fade away… she recognized this road.

This was the road Lexa was caught with a speeding ticket…where were they going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Glad to see you like the story so far! 
> 
> Wanted to give you a quick update!! :) 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!


	5. Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke follow Lexa and the gang and ends up in trouble

Clarke swore to herself as she was hiding in the bushes, having an inside argument to why she drank so much that evening. She was feeling the alcohol, she wasn’t that drunk but still - she was a bit tipsy. Not only had she drove far away from the city chasing…whatever this was - now she was alone… she had no idea how many people there was in the house she was watching. 

Lexa and the rest of them, including Indra and Gustus had parked outside of here and rushed inside. She studied them in what seemed to be the living room - there was a few other men she did not recognize from the bar, she wasn’t sure but seemed like they were uninvited guests. She had to get closer but she was unsure how here body would behave on her.

She had sobered up a bit, she was glad about that - the long ride made her think clearer. She took a deep breath and gathered herself, she could do this. Should she call for back up? No - Clarke stood up carefully. She wasn’t far away from the house, she slowly moved over the yard - she kept an steady eye on the window making sure no one saw her while she carefully got closer. 

She leaned against the wall, taking another few breaths - she made it. She crouched down and carefully peaked her head up enough to see inside. She gasped, the men was pointing guns…Indra and Gustus was doing the same. Lexa was standing behind them, she looked calm but her eyes was stressed. 

She had to do something or this could turn into a blood bad, she reached for her own gun hidden inside her jacket. She usually didn’t cary her gun on days off but if she knew she was hunting someone - she kept it for safety. Clarke hovered down and started moving towards the front door, she noticed that it was not fully closed witch mean she could smash it open. 

She gathered herself once again, taking deeps breaths. Her gun was directed and then she pushed the door as it swung open.   
”POLICE” She yelled. ”WEAPONS DOWN” She walked closer as they all stared at her, now pointing the guns towards her.  
”Shit” Lexa breathed.   
”You heard me, weapons down” Clarke repeated herself but no one moved. She reached for her pocket and showed her badge and finally they lowered their weapons.   
”What are you doing here?” Lexa asked her.  
”I’m here because of you” Clarke told her.  
”Do you know each other?” One of the men said, the man who previous had pointed a gun towards Indra.  
”No” Lexa quickly responded.   
”Hah” He scoffed as he moved closer to Clarke.   
”Leave her alone” Lexa told him.   
”I am sorry sweetheart” He grabbed Clarke’s arm quickly and twisted it until he reached the gun, he then grabbed an arm around her neck, pointing the gun to her head with the other. ”So you wouldn’t mind if I fired the gun right now?” He looked at Lexa.  
”She has nothing to do with this” Lexa took a step further but Indra and Gustus stopped her from moving since guns where now pointing at her.   
”Let us go and I will spare this beauty” He told her, his beard was scratching Clarke’s cheek as he spoke. She tried not to move, she was terrified feeling the metal of the gun at her temple.   
”Okay” Lexa nodded. ”Let her go and I will let you leave”   
”You see Lexa, it’s not that simple is it. I will bring this one for protection - or you would just come after us as soon as we leave that door”   
”No”   
”Let’s go” The man informed his men.   
”Roan” Lexa raised her voice.   
”We are gonna have some fun” Roan laughed in Clarke’s ear. ”If you make any movement the blonde is dead” He then pushed Clarke forward forcing her to move, she did as she was told since the gun was still pointing at her. 

Roan led her to a car that was parked a few meters away, he pushed her into the backseat and closed the door. He started the car while the other two men jumped into the car and closed the doors behind them. He was quickly to drive away.   
”That was close boss” The one in the front said.  
”Luckily this little girl saved us” Roan chuckled. ”What’s your name?”   
”None of your business” Clarke spitted, she was pissed she fucked up.   
”That’s a weird name” The one beside her joked but it was definitely not funny.   
”Where are you taking me?” She wondered.   
”So how do you know Lexa?” Roan asked.  
”Where are you taking me?” She repeated herself.  
”It’s rude not answer my questions you know”   
”I don’t know her” She sighed.   
”You where there because of her?”   
”You do realize that you are kidnapping a police right now”   
”I think we can considering a solution, right boys”   
”Yeah” They agreed.  
”We are just gonna take you to see our house, we’re friend. That’s not kidnapping”   
”With a gun on my head - yes it is”   
”What an attitude, we could work together you know”   
”What where you doing in the house”   
”Visiting some friends” He scoffed. ”What else?” 

They kept driving for a while, they didn’t seem to back to the city - but further away from it. Clarke tried to look outside of the window to locate where there were taking her, it was a bit hard since it was dark outside. She could only see trees flashing by and some lights from houses every once in a while. 

After maybe a fifteen minute drive Roan slowed down and parked outside a house, it looked abandoned. He opened the door for her, this time he didn’t use force but let her go our herself. He started walking towards the house and opened the door for her, he put the lights on.   
”Sorry, it’s a bit messy. Still renovating the place” He winked since it was obviously a lie.   
”Figured” Clarke told him. ”So what do you want from me?” She asked.  
”Right now, you are protecting us somehow. So I’m gonna need you a little longer then I will decide what I will do with you”   
”Can’t we have some fun?” One of the other men asked.  
”Behave” Roan sighed.

He started pacing around until he reached for a kitchen chair, he carried it and placed it in front of Clarke.  
”Sit” He informed her and she did as she was told.   
”Good girl” He took her arms behind her back. ”Give me that rope” He instructed one of his men and he threw it to him. Roan then tied her hands together with it, tight.   
”Is this necessary?” She asked.   
”I am not taking any risks”   
”It hurts”   
”I think you can take it”   
”What’s your brilliant plan?” Clarke raised her eyebrows. ”You are gonna keep me here…and then? Kill me?”  
”Somehow you were important enough for Lexa to let us go”   
”I already told you, we do not know each other”   
”She never shows mercy”  
”Maybe because I am a cop”   
”You must be special”   
”I’m not”   
”I think I can trade you for something…that’s my plan. If I bring you back in one piece - in return of what I came for in the first place”   
”Lexa is not coming for me” Clarke told him.  
”Let’s wait and see…”   
”Can you at least tell you men to stop staring at me”   
”Fuck off you creeps, stop doing that” Roan informed his men. ”A little respect”  
”Thank you” Clarke looked at him. 

She had no idea what time it was, for how long she had been sitting there - it was hard to keep track of time. Roan seemed to get more frustrated so they must have been there for a while, the other men was taking a nap in a different room somewhere. He seemed scared to leave her unwatched, she constantly kept an eye on her. 

Clarke moved her fingers, the rope was really tight and she needed to keep the blood circle. It was so tight her wrists started to ache, her arms also felt heavy from being behind her back for so long. 

”Can you please make the rope looser”   
”Shut up” Roan told her. 

She sighed as she closed her eyes, how did she get herself from a fun night out with her friends to kidnapped sitting in the middle of the forrest somewhere with three strange men. She wondered what they had unspoken with Lexa.

Lexa…Clarke could not help but admire the girl - the urge of getting to know her more. She knew it was a dangerous game she playing right now but she hadn’t been ready for this. They way Lexa had spoken to her, touched her…kissed her. She wanted to convince herself that it was a part of the act but she couldn't fool herself - she had loved the attention this evening. 

While they had been playing pool she had even forgot Lexa was a person she had to hand in to the police, she had been flirting instead. To be fair Lexa started it, she took the first step and she was pretty sure she was interested in her as well. 

The situation was fucked up, Lexa got her into this and she was still sitting her fantasying about the feeling of Lexa’s lips against hers. 

”Did you hear that?” Roan interrupted her thought.  
”No?”   
”Schh…” Roan stood still listening for any weird noises but it was deadly quiet. He stood there for a few seconds before a loud noise made him jump and turn around. Clarke saw him struggling with a another stranger, pushing and hitting each other to the ground. 

Suddenly the house was filled with noise, it must be multiple people in it. Clarke wasn’t sure, she had no idea what was going on. It was frightening being stuck to that chair and to be able to move. The other men who had been taking a nap stormed the kitchen.  
”About time you assholes” Roan screamed at them as both of them pulled the other guy away from him. 

Clarke watched how two other people rushed in and now it was chaos in the kitchen. Tables got broken, loud noises, blood stains - grunting and more hitting. While everyone was focused on the fight she tried to move her chair, she jumped a little and realized it was possible. She looked around to search for something sharp, some broken glass was not to far away from her.

She struggled to move the chair while her writs hurt even more by the constant movement, she still kept an eye on the other people in the room but they didn't seem to notice her. It was hard but she finally reached the spot, now was just the problem…how the fuck was she supposed to reach the glass on the floor while being tied to the chair.   
”What the hell do you think you are doing?” Roan suddenly yelled at her.   
”Nothing” Clarke knew that was a bad lie, she had moved across the room.  
”You are not going anywhere” Roan managed to hit her face really hard and room started spinning and suddenly it got black. She wasn't sure what was going on, her mind was spinning and she couldn’t see anything. 

Still she could feel her body moving, someone must be carrying her? Or was she dreaming? She had not idea what was going on, she just knew that she was in a lot of pain and in a whole lot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Have a nice weekend! :)


	6. The gas station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in a moving vehicle.

Clarke slightly moved, she could feel that she was in a moving vehicle. Her eyes was closed still as she moved her hand to touch her face. It hurt so bad and the headache was killing her, what the hell was going on.  
”Back from the dead?” A voice filled her ears, she was still so confused. She slowly opened her eyes adjusting it to the bright day light.   
”What happened?” Clarke’s voice was raspy. ”Where am I?”   
”You shouldn't of followed me” She finally realized it was Lexa who spoke to her, she looked over to see her driving the car.   
”You saved me?” Clarke remembered what happened now.   
”You got hit pretty bad, how are you feeling?”   
”It hurts” Clarke adjusted herself in the seat.   
”What were you thinking?”   
”You do remember that I am doing my job?”   
”This is bigger than that” Lexa wasn’t looking at her as she was focused on the road. ”Roan is pissed now”  
”Who is that guy anyway?” Clarke asked as she grunted, her head really did hurt. She searched for her phone but couldn’t find it.  
”I had to throw it away” Lexa knew what she was looking for.   
”What the fuck” Clarke swore. ”Fuck” She swore again because of the pain.   
”It looks painful” Lexa told her.  
”It is, where are you taking me?” Clarke was getting annoyed, this was one hell of a night and she just wanted to go home.  
”Somewhere safe”   
”No we need to go to the police station, just get it over with” Clarke told her.   
”Clarke, you are in danger. Roan thinks you are important to me, he will go after you”   
”If you don’t care then what’s the problem?”   
”Maybe that is the problem” Lexa sighed.   
”We don’t even know each other, I can take care of myself”  
”I never said you couldn’t but you are in this situation because of me, I feel responsible”   
”So are you gonna tell me whats going on?”   
”To a cop? Don’t think so…” Lexa chuckled.   
”What would of happened if I hadn’t shown up?” Clarke asked, she didn’t find this funny.   
”How did you find me?” Lexa wondered, ignoring the question.  
”Why would I talk if you’re not? That’s not fair”   
”How about another game of pool then?” Lexa looked at her and winked.  
”Hah” Clarke smiled a little, remembering the flirty game - it had been fun she could not deny that.   
”How about another game then?”   
”You really like the games don’t you?”   
”We can guess - and if we are correct we have to admit it” Lexa suggested.  
”Guess what?”   
”Let’s say - you are pissed right now but deep down this is one of the most exciting things that have happened to you in a while and you are secretly enjoying it”   
”You wish huh?” Clarke raised her eye brows.   
”Truthfully”   
”Okay, maybe yes.” Clarke whined. ”So…I don’t have to be afraid of you, do I?”   
”Do I seem scary to you?” Lexa sounded surprised.   
”Truth only”  
”I’m not gonna hurt you” Lexa looked at her sincere. ”So how did you find me?” She asked again.  
”That is not a truth or false statement”   
”Maybe we can skip this stupid game and have a conversation instead, you need me right now”  
”I am pretty sure I don’t” Clarke scoffed.   
”Me and Roan - we have history, let’s say we are not on good terms.”  
”Did Roan ever hurt you?” Clarke wondered, she studied her reaction and could tell Lexa was not prepared for that question. The brunette took a deep breath and swallowed.   
”He did yes”   
”Do you want to hurt him?”   
”I want to hurt a lot of people”   
”You know I can help you” Clarke told her. ”If you keep putting yourself in these situations…I will end up badly one day”   
”I am not scared of death”  
”Of course you’re not”  
”How much do you know about me?”   
”Not much, you covered your tracks good.”  
”That’s why I’m surprised, what did I miss?” Lexa was curious.   
”Your mistake was the speeding ticket, blonde hair while getting it, brown when taking your mugshot?”   
”I knew that would fuck me up” Lexa swore.   
”So how about we go pay that ticket and get this over with?”   
”What part of you are in danger did you not understand Clarke? Roan will not stop until he finds you again - trust me”   
”Then tell him that I mean nothing to you?”   
”He tested me this night, he didn’t touch you. He wanted to see if I would show up to rescue you and I did”   
”He punched me?” Clarke pointed at her face.   
”Yes - well…it could of been worse”   
”If you say so”   
”You are a smart girl, you should realize the danger here. I don’t have to spill it out for you…can we just work together?”   
”Fine” Clarke agreed.

She wasn’t dumb, of course not but she was not gonna run away with Lexa. She was gonna wait for the perfect timing to take her in. She was working and she needed to finish the job even if she liked it or not.

It had been a hell of a night and Lexa seemed to be full of trouble, she needed to get did done quick or she would probably end up in danger. Roan could not believe she was that important? However she would lock them up for kidnapping her, hitting her and tying her wrists so tight it still fucking hurt. 

She felt her writs, they were aching a long with her big bruise in her face. It was hard to wrap her head around everything that happened last night. 

”I’m sorry” Lexa voice filled the silent car.   
”For?” Clarke wondered.  
”The way he hurt you, I just saw your wrists as well”   
”Not your fault”   
”It is my fault”   
”Don’t blame yourself for something you didn’t do. Roan is the asshole here, I will get him. Don’t you worry”   
”I have tried, it’s not easy”  
”I feel like you keep forgetting that this is my job”   
”Hungry?” Lexa asked randomly.  
”Why are we stopping?” Clarke noticed the car slowing down.  
”We need gas, I need something to eat and you probably want something as well. My treat”   
”Why are you always paying?”   
”You can pay for yourself if you want to” Lexa chuckled as she parked the car.   
”I…at the bar you did as well”  
”I don’t mind Clarke, don’t read to much into it. I saw a pretty girl I wanted to buy her a drink, I got you kidnapped I want to get you some gas station food”  
”Now that you put it like that…I will not check the price tag” Clarke chuckled, it hurt her face.  
”There she is” Lexa smiled as she got out of the car, they walked side by side into the gas station. Lexa asked a worked to get some gas for her car and he followed willingly, she seemed to get it her way always. She seemed like that kind of person, didn’t even try - people just obeyed.  
”So you think I am pretty?” Clarke remembered what Lexa said in the car.  
”Well…” Lexa studied her wounded face. ”It was prettier before”   
”Harsh” Clarke jokingly pushed Lexa’s shoulder.   
”Something about you” Lexa smiled. ”Do you want a coke?”   
”And some water please”   
”As you please” Lexa looked around for water an noticed it was further back in the local, they walked towards the bigger fridge in the corner.

Clarke watched Lexa’s back and wondered if this was a good idea to just grab her and force her back to the car. Drive her back to the police station and just get it over with…something was pulling her back, she wanted to get to know the brunette better. Maybe Lexa would still be interested in meeting up after getting arrested? She just had to pay her freaking ticket…What was she thinking? Lexa was just playing with her, she probably got girls all the time…she was beautiful, flirty, smart and who knows what else she was talented in than pool? 

Clarke suddenly felt her body being pushed, Lexa grabbed her by the waist and Clarke was pushed into the corner behind the fridge. She felt her back hit the wall and Lexa pushing her body closer, her hands resting on her waist.  
”What are”   
”Schh” Lexa hushed her. ”Roan is here” she whispered, she then managed to push her body closer, afraid of being seen. It was making it hard to focus with her body pressed against hers and Lexa’s hands tightly on her waist.   
”Did they follow us?” Clarke whispered.  
”Probably, I changed car so they should not recognize it”   
”You think of everything don’t you” Clarke looked up and they locked eyes, their faces was just inches away and she noticed how Lexa’s green eyes flickered to her lips.   
”I try” Lexa breathed, she seemed a bit distracted as well - looking into them big green eyes was mesmerizing. ”Can you see anything?” 

Clarke moved her head a little to see pass Lexa, she could see half of the store and noticed Roan and two other men standing at the cashier. They seemed to have stopped for some snacks as well…what where the odds.   
”They are ordering food” Clarke informed her. ”They seem to be paying now, I think we are in the clear”   
”Good” Lexa tried to look back and as she did her left hand moved from the sudden movement, it slipped under Clarke shirt and touched her bare skin - it was just the finger tips but it made the blonde shiver. ”They are gone” Lexa didn’t seem to notice her body stiffed from the touch she instead slowly backed out from their hiding spot. 

She kept one arm to stop Clarke from moving, Lexa studied the men leaving the store and entering their car from the window.   
”Okay” Lexa finally let her out once the car was moving.  
”How the hell are they here?”   
”I don’t know but we are definitely changing directions” Lexa casually grabbed the water they originally came there for.   
”You can take me home” Clarke suggested sarcastic.   
”You just saw them here, do you still believe they are not after you?”  
”Okay, so where are we going?”   
”I really recommended the grilled cheese sandwich” Lexa told her.  
”I’ll take whatever” Clarke rolled her eyes. ”So where will you take me?”   
”Hey, can we have two grilled cheese sandwiches…do you drink coffee?”  
”Yes” Clarke was annoyed by how Lexa was ignoring her question.  
”Two coffee as well please…and this” Lexa put the drinks on the desk and the person behind the cashier started preparing their food.  
”Okay you ordered, can you please answer my question now?”  
”You are so tense, it’s not like I have you tied with ropes. I’m just trying to get us some food” Lexa chuckled with a smile.  
”Why are you so nonchalant about this?”  
”I’m not Clarke, I am happy they didn’t see us - but we did. Means we are one step a head, that is good news” Lexa told her. ”Trust me my head is all in it but I celebrate the small victories”   
”Good”   
”I know a motel not far from here, we will check in there for the night”  
”A motel?”  
”Yeah, you can call your peeps from the pay phone and we will lay low for a bit”  
”A motel?” Clarke repeated herself.  
”I don’t wanna sleep in the car”   
”No…” Clarke was a bit confused.  
”It will be fun, we can get to know each other a little better” Lexa winked. 

Yeah a night with Lexa on a motel…that would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends!!! 
> 
> So the story is taking off...let me know if you like it so far! What do you think will happen? 
> 
> All the best to you all!! <3 :)


	7. The Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke gets to know each other more.

Clarke struggled as she was putting some coins for the pay phone, coins she received from Lexa since her wallet was gone as well. She dialed the familiar number she remembered by heart due to calling it regularly.  
”You worried us sick”  
”I know” Clarke knew Kane would be mad, she would rather have him scream though than her mom.  
”Where the hell are you?”  
”I’m working, I’m fine” She was not gonna mention the kidnapping or the gun pointed towards her head. He would come get her immediately, no doubt. ”I lost my phone, tell mom not worry”  
”How did you?”  
”I doesn’t matter” Clarke cut him off. ”I’m onto to something here but you have to trust me - I will try to call when I can”  
”Please do…you know”  
”I know, tell mom I love her okay and not to worry”  
”I will, be careful”  
”Always” Clarke hanged up.

After a quick conversation with Raven saying not to worry and let the others know she was working, she looked at the key Lexa had given - room 55. She figured she had to take the stairs and indeed she found the room she was looking for not long after that. She unlocked the door and saw Lexa sitting on her bed with her phone. 

The room was small, two beds in each corner, it was cramped and a small drawer was the only other furniture that could fit plus another door leading to the bathroom.  
”Did you reach your people?” Lexa wondered.  
”Yeah, they worry a lot” Clarke sat down on the opposite and the brunette who now had her hair in a bun sat up and leaned against the wall, she was studying her for a second.  
”Wanna talk about it?” She asked.  
”About?”  
”I can tell something is bothering you”  
”It’s just…” Clarke sighed not sure to open up or not. ”They don’t trust me”  
”Do they have a reason too?”  
”No…my dad” Clarke took a deep breath, she rarely spoke about this.  
”What about him?” Lexa was calm even though Clarke was struggling to talk, it was comforting somehow.  
”My mom - she just really protective…Forget it” Clarke looked away, she could feel Lexa staring at her - it was tension in the room.  
”I lost my mom when I was a little girl” She broke the silence and Clarke looked up, Lexa didn’t show any emotions. Focused maybe - to try to keep herself together. ”My dad and Roan go way back…He was meant to kill my father but instead he killed my mother by accident”  
”Lexa” Clarke gasped.  
”My dad was furious and he wanted revenge, he could never get to Roan but…he killed a lot of his men. Mom was the love of his life, he didn’t care who he hurt a long the way…” Lexa paused and bit her lip. ”Eventually Roan sent men to kill him…this time they succeeded.”  
”I cant even imagine”  
”You asked me if Roan ever hurt me…he took away the people I loved the most, my parents - so yes he hurt me a lot”  
”I’m so sorry” Clarke didn’t know what to say, it was tragic, it was quiet for a bit. ”I lost my dad a few years back” She felt okay sharing her story now. ”He was a bounty hunter like me…he was good and I admired him for his work and I knew I wanted to be like him when I grew up.”  
”What happened?”  
”One day he didn’t come home…me and my mom was waiting with the dinner ready” Clarke had to chuckle at the memory. ”I was so proud because we had cooked his favorite food and I was so excited to see his reaction…he was out on a job and unfortunately got shot. He didn’t survive”  
”That’s why your mom worries” Lexa put the pieces together.  
”She hates that I do this for a living as well, she’s scared of losing me too”  
”Aren’t you angry at the person taking your father away from you?”  
”I was angry for so long, I still am…then I decided that I would take that anger out by getting other criminals”  
”I want Roan dead”  
”That is not the answer…”  
”It’s what kept me going” Lexa looked away now, hiding her feelings.  
”So…you grew up with Indra and Gustus?”  
”I lived with Indra, Gustus was like an uncle to me already but I never lived with him”  
”How was it?”  
”I love them, they thought me everything I know today…but you know…they are not my parents”  
”Of course…Do they want revenge for your parents as well?”  
”When I was 14 I saw someone’s life been taken for the first time”  
”What?!” That was way to young.  
”Indra and Gustus had caught my fathers killers and they let me watch while they shot them”  
”That’s terrible”  
”That’s our ways Clarke, blood must have blood”  
”You want to kill Roan for what he did to your mother”  
”I do” Lexa nodded.  
”There are other ways and I can help you”  
”It doesn’t work like that”  
”Do you want to live like this forever?”  
”I need some sort of closure, that will bring me piece”  
”Are you sure?” 

Lexa decided to lay down, she watched the ceiling and seemed to wonder off in her own thoughts. Clarke would do anything to read her mind at the moment, she had been through so much and still she was so strong. It made more sense now but she didn’t believe that killing Roan was the answer. 

Clarke couldn’t help but feel sorry for Lexa…and for wanting to help her. Growing up without parents, the hurt and the anger she must felt to not talk about confused. 

”I found my dads body…I was just a kid” Lexa scoffed. ”I had to call the 911…I thought that it was hope still, he had always told me - if he was hurt, call this number and they can help him…I cried so much when they took him away from me, I had to go in another car…when we reached the hospital they had already covered him up. He had been dead all along and…I was so stupid for thinking he would come back to me”  
”That’s not being stupid Lexa, everyone holds on to hope. Thats called being human”  
”Maybe if I had gotten there earlier”  
”You can’t think like that, you can’t change the past”  
”I don’t know if I will feel better Clarke…but I despite him so much - because of him I lost the only family I had”  
”I cant imagine the pain…losing my dad was awful…losing my mom as well…I don’t know how you do it”  
”Now you might understand why your mom is worried, imagine how scared she is of loosing you too”  
”I know” Clarke sighed.  
”Be thankful that she’s alive and that she loves you”  
”I am”  
”Good” Lexa rolled over so Clarke could only see her back now.  
”For what it matters…I think you are really special and can do some good here. You are not a bad person”  
”Thank you Clarke…let’s get some sleep”  
”Why is Roan after me?” She needed more answers.  
”He knows my people are killing all of his men, by orders. He wants a trade or anything to protect them. If he would kidnap you - the killings would stop, because if they killed Roans men, you would die”  
”Why not just stop the killing”  
”My father was the leader Clarke - everyone is seeking revenge. Stopping this is going against everything he believed in.  
”Blood must have blood?”  
”Yes”  
”Traditions can change…that’s just stupid. It will never end then”  
”When Roan dies, we will take over and we will have piece”  
”You don’t have to do this Lexa”  
”You can’t stop this”  
”No but you can?”  
”We are what we are”  
”You where right…we should get some sleep”

Clarke stood up and it literally took her three steps to reach the bathroom, it was small as she imagined. She really felt in need of a quick shower, she turned on the water and let it run while she was taking of her clothes to get warm.

She struggled a bit to get into the shower but once in there the feeling was amazing, the warm water hitting her tense and soar body was like a massage. She didn’t care that this bathroom was small or a bit disgusting - this moment with the water running down her body was exactly what she needed after this day.

With her luck it didn’t take long until she was out of warm water, suddenly could water was attacking her and she swore to herself as she got out. Once out she realized that there where no towels. Her shirt was dirty and even covered with some blood, she didn’t feel like dry herself with that.  
”Lexa” She carefully shouted.  
”Yeah?”  
”Is there any towels?”  
”Oh sweetheart, this is a shitty motel what do you think?”  
”Okay not the time to be a smart ass, I am so freaking wet”  
”Oh, are you now” Lexa chuckled and Clarke realized what she just had screamed through the door.  
”You now what I mean, I am dripping”  
”I didn’t know I excited you that much” Lexa laughed even louder now.  
”For fuck sake, can you help me or not” Clarke whined but got surprised as the door opened. ”Hey I am naked in here” She panicked as she saw Lexa in a sports bra.  
”Okay I wont look, just take this” Lexa threw her own shirt to Clarke and she couldn’t help but smile how sweet that actually was.  
”Thank you” Clarke smiled. 

She closed the door again and with the time wasted on getting something to get dry with she actually was pretty dry now, she decided to just put on the t-shirt Lexa gave her. It was a bit oversize and she loved it, it was not ideal since her body was still a bit wet but better than nothing. 

She grabbed her stuff from the bathroom floor and walked out and dropped them besides her bed instead.  
”Looks good on you” Lexa smirked.  
”Thanks for letting me borrow it” Clarke said sincere.  
”I guess I have a weak spot for you”  
”You have seen all my bad sides in less than 48 hours”  
”You need the bad to appreciate the good”  
”You are pretty cool as well”  
”I am cool?” Lexa chuckled.  
”I like you, I guess you already knew that”  
”I am not sure if you are just playing or not”  
”Maybe you are the one playing with me?”  
”What would be my reasons to lie for you?”  
”Good point”  
”This might all be your master plan to get me, then I will look stupid”  
”I genuinely find you more than interesting”  
”You kissed me in the bathroom to handcuff me” Lexa pointed out.  
”That doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy the kiss” Clarke smirked now as she flashed back to the night before, Lexa was a good kisser.  
”You seemed to like it”  
”You didn’t?”  
”You took your time before handcuffing me, that’s all I’m saying”  
”I wanted to make it smoothly”  
”Whatever you say”  
”It’s the truth”  
”If you believe that”  
”Hey”  
”You will come crawling back for more soon” Lexa was teasing her.  
”Maybe to handcuff your ass”  
”Never really tried all the kinky stuff your into but…first time for everything”  
”Omg shut up”  
”Make me”  
”Good night”  
”Good night Clarke” Lexa chuckled and Clarke rolled over with a silly smile on her face, she could probably spend all night talking to Lexa but she was tired and it didn’t take long until she wandered off to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Yo Yo!! 
> 
> Hope everyone is having an awesome week so far! 
> 
> Enjoy your weekend and start your Friday with a new chapter!!
> 
> Take care, leave a comment, make me smile! :D


	8. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke plans how to get Lexa

Clarke’s head feel better the next day, it takes her a second to realize where she was before she remember the small motel room. She slightly moved her body, slowly though - allowing it to wake up as she stretched it.  
”Morning” Lexa’s voice filled her ears and she looked over and found her all dressed, she had just pulled over her jacket over the sports bra since Clarke had her shirt. Of course it looked good on her, it feel like Lexa could wear anything and still look bomb.  
”Morning” Her voice was raspy from just waking up. ”Going somewhere?”  
”I will have to take care of some things, I need you stay here while I’m gone”  
”What?”  
”I can’t risk having you with me”  
”So I’m just gonna stay here all day? What am I supposed to do?”  
”Rest up, you are hurt”  
”I can come with you”  
”No. Do you need anything? I will bring us some other clothes and shit, I can probably get you a phone”  
”Fine” Clarke realized there was no point in arguing this.  
”I will be back before you know it”  
”Whatever” Clarke rolled her eyes, she was not looking forward to be here with literally nothing to do, no money no phone…nothing.  
”Don’t miss me to much” Lexa smiled as she got up from the bed. ”I left you some money too…use for the vending machine”  
”How sweet”  
”I’ll take you out for dinner later, don’t worry” She winked.  
”What if something happens, I can’t call you”  
”Extreme circumstances…RUN, or else, use the payphone.”  
”Give me your number then” Clarke was whiny and she knew she was acting like a little kid but to be honest she didn’t care, she was annoyed about this.  
”Okay here is a pen…paper…paper” Lexa searched for something to write on, this motel was useless. ”Here give me your arm” Lexa gently grabbed Clarke’s arm and held it steady before she started writing down numbers on her bare skin.  
”Perfect” Sighed.  
”Don’t be so grumpy” Lexa chuckled. ”And don’t do anything stupid”  
”See you later”  
”See you” Lexa locked the door behind her and the room got quiet real quick.

Clarke took an depressing breath and looked around in the room, so what the hell was she supposed to do today. She had no idea when Lexa would be back, it be hours. She saw the clothes she put on the floor the night before and grabbed her jeans, she pulled them on but decided to keep wearing Lexa’s shirt. It was comfy… 

She walked around in the room, trying to to figure out something exciting to do. She could go down to the wending machine and get some sort of breakfast, Lexa had not holding back when she left her money. She could probably buy everything inside of that wending machine if she wanted…That meant she could make some phone calls though, to make the time pass. 

She grabbed the money and her keys, she wished she had some sunglasses to hide behind - her face was still bruised and if she met someone on the way they would probably react. It seemed like it was completely deserted and it probably wouldn’t be a problem she realized as walked down the stairs. 

As she walked over to the machine she noticed some rope laying randomly on the ground…wait a minute. This could be the perfect time to get Lexa, she didn’t have her handcuffs so she could tie her up, the questions was how?

She grabbed it and got a little spark in her body, she had something to do today - work. Even if Lexa whined about her being in danger…she was still here because of the fact that she needed to bring that girl to the police station. It didn’t matter that she might had dragged it out a bit…she had to do this or someone else would. Wasn’t it better for Lexa if she did it? Instead of some other cop getting dragged into this mess as well. 

She reached the wending machine and put some coins in, todays lunch was chips and coca cola. Clarke then quickly headed back to the room they where staying in, she opened the bag of crisps and as she was eating she wondered if maybe she could just ask Lexa to go with her?

Was that being too foolish of her? After everything Lexa said to her last night, how she opened up to make her comfortable to talk to her…No, this was her job - she had to do it. She had got to know Lexa a little, and with that information or maybe observation she knew Lexa wouldn’t go easily. 

Later that afternoon the keys finally made a noise outside the motel room, she could hear it unlock and then Lexa walked in.  
”Hey” She smiled at her.  
”You been gone forever” At least it felt like forever.  
”Sorry…got some stuff for us at least”  
”Great” Clarke could use a change even though she liked Lexa’s shirt.  
”What have you been up too?” Lexa wondered.  
”Got some nice chips, called Raven - said I’m alright”  
”Raven huh?” Lexa threw the bag on the floor.  
”She worries” Clarke didn’t realize Lexa wasn’t so pleased with the information.  
”Someone you hold dear?” She asked.  
”Yeah”  
”I didn’t know” Lexa sat down on the bed and studied Clarke, the blonde stared back at her.  
”Knew what? That I had friends?” Clarke chuckled.  
”So you’re not together?”  
”HAH” Clarke bursted out. ”Gosh no, don’t take me wrong. She’s beautiful and truly amazing…but it’s Raven. She’s one of my best friends”  
”Oh” Lexa smiled at the news.  
”Do I smell…” Clarke pretended to sniff. ”Jealousy?”  
”Delusional” Lexa winked at her, she stood up and moved her body to Clarke’s bed and sat down next to her instead. They where not breaking their eye contact, Clarke was not sure if she was breathing. Lexa brushed some hair away from Clarke’s face and pulled it behind her ear. ”Maybe I got a little jealous for a slightly second but I mean look at you. A girl like you can’t be single”  
”Maybe I’m a psycho” Clarke said nervously, it was hard to function with Lexa gazing at her.  
”Should I be afraid of you?” Lexa remember Clarke’s word from their car ride when she woke up from the punch, so did Clarke.  
”Do I seem scary to you?” Clarke whispered, because Lexa placed her hand on her waist again and she was leaning in closer. She stopped inches away from her lips, still staring into her soul.  
”Truth only” Lexa whispered back and her lips slightly touched Clarke’s, the blonde couldn’t take it anymore she grabbed Lexa’s neck and pressed her lips against hers. Lexa moved her hand to her cheek, her tongue begging for permission to explore Clarke’s. The brunette pulled her closer with her other arm when Lexa’s phone started buzzing.  
”Ignore it” Lexa breathed, she wanted more of Clarke but the phone started calling again.  
”Maybe it’s important” Clarke breathed out, she didn’t want stop either. Lexa looked her with a goofy smile.  
”I really hope so” She grabbed her phone. ”Yes?” Her voice was immediately different, it wasn’t bubbly and cute, neither filled with lust and desire. It was sharp and firm. She went outside of the room to continue the talk.

Clarke laid down on the bed with a silly smile and butterflies in her stomach - she wanted so much more of Lexa. She wanted to get to know her, all of her. She…needed more. 

Lexa wasn’t gone for long and when she entered again, she didn’t seem so happy anymore.  
”We need to move tonight, they are searching the area. They saw me today. FUCK” Lexa swore.  
”Do you think they followed you?”  
”I made sure no one did, they must of spotted me somewhere else. So they know we are close”  
”So what’s the plan?”  
”I need to get some sleep, and then we will drive. Somewhere else, I will figure something out”  
”Talk to me” Clarke told her.  
”I need to sleep and you should too…it’s gonna be a long drive”  
”Okay-okay” 

Clarke however didn’t go to sleep as Lexa did, she spent 30 minutes just watching Lexa sleep, to make sure she really sleeping. She found herself getting lost in her beauty a few times before she snapped back and remembered what she was supposed to do.

Tying her hand without waking her up was intense, she wasn’t surprised when Lexa opened her eyes looking confused.  
”What are you doing?” Her voice was raspy, she tried to move her hand but it didn't work.  
”Relax” Clarke told her.  
”You’re really into the crazy stuff huh?” Lexa chuckled.  
”I’m sorry” Clarke sighed. ”I have too”  
”No…” Lexa finally realized what she was doing. ”We can’t, I can’t…”  
”It will be fine okay?”  
”You need to tie me up” Lexa tried to get her hand free, she was panicking.  
”We can’t just run forever”  
”We will figure something out!” Lexa raised her voice.  
”This is my job I need to do this” Clarke told her.  
”Please don’t be this stupid” 

Clarke started pacing around the small room while Lexa struggled to get free, this wasn’t a mistake right? She needed to do this, this was the right thing. She could help Lexa…the brunette didn’t need to spend the rest of her life… risking her life. She could talk to Kane, he would understand, he always did the right thing. 

Lexa was just…she was not a bad person, she was forced into this life - she didn’t choose it.

”Did you hear that?” Lexa asked her.  
”No, this is best for you. You have to trust me”  
”Schhh…” Lexa looked around  
”I wont fall for that”  
”I am not playing around Clarke” Lexa whispered. ”Listen!” She stayed quiet and mumbles filled her ears and it was getting closer. 

”Let me go” Lexa begged her. ”We have to run”  
”No…” Clarke said frustrated but she sat down next to the bed and Lexa immediately grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes.  
”Please trust me…” She pleaded.  
”Why don’t you trust me?”  
”I don’t trust Roan” Lexa looked at the door, the voice where getting louder.  
”It’s not them”  
”I can hear him” Lexa lowered her voice. ”Let me go or both of us will end up in trouble”  
”I….”  
”Clarke” Lexa said in panic as a loud knock on the door filled the room.  
”Fuck” Clarke stood up and looked for the knife.  
”Hurry up”  
”Here” Clarke grabbed the knife and sat down again while Roan and his men started to try to break the door down.  
”WE NOW YOU ARE IN THERE, LET US IN” He screamed. 

Clarke had to take a deep breath to concentrate, she was stressed - the door would break at any second.  
”Give it to me” Lexa grabbed the knife and Clarke ran to the door to try to hold it back longer.  
”I’m sorry” Clarke breathed.  
”Step away from the door” Lexa saw what she was doing, still struggling to get the rope off.  
”Give it to me” Clarke walked towards her again, she was focused now and with two cuts Lexa was free and just as she stood up the door broke, Roan and two of his men stormed in.  
”Did you really think you could run from me?” Roan scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I know it's been a while :/ 
> 
> Here I am with a new chapter and to make it up for the long wait I also made a trailer
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivz0uO7ctn0&feature=youtu.be
> 
> I feel like its tradition now haha!
> 
> Enjoy!


	9. The forrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke hides in the forrest

”What do you want Roan” Lexa said angry.  
”Oh sweetheart, you know what I want.” Roan looked a Clarke but before he could make his next move Lexa took a step forward and pulled Clarke behind her back.  
”Don’t touch her”  
”Try me” He smiled and the brunette took him by surprise with knocking him down to the floor, Clarke was impressed - she did not expect that at all. Lexa pushed the other man coming towards her and Clarke did the same with the other guy.  
”Come on” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and they started running, Roan and his men was close behind. 

”What are we gonna do” Clarke breathed as they where running as fast as they could.   
”The car is to far away” Lexa yelled. ”Keep running”

The girls ran with no plan, with Roan and his men behind them. They where in plain sight so for now they just had to keep the speed. Clarke looked around, desperately thinking of a plan. They where reaching the main road, there was no building nearby. The little village was to far away - the next best thing to do was the forrest. 

”We need to go into the forrest” Clarke yelled at her.  
”Read my mind” Lexa changed direction and it didn’t take long until they reached the trees. This meant it was easier to hide but it definitely slowed them down.

”YOU CANT RUN FOREVER” Roan screamed behind them, he was close. 

Clarke stumbled and she prayed to whatever she now believed in that she was not gonna fall, Lexa seemed to struggle a bit as well. Clarke tried to look around, find a hiding spot so they could gather themselves and come up with a plan. 

She grabbed Lexa’s hand and changed their direction.  
”What are you doing?” Lexa breathed.  
”Do you trust me?” Clarke turned to look at her and she nodded. ”Jump”

Both girls jumped at the same time, Clarke had spotted the ditch further back and figured they could hide there. She knew the fall would not hurt them, unless they where unlucky - as they hit the ground they where out of sight. 

They sat down to hide even more and stayed quiet as they could still hear Roan and the other men running in the forrest. Once Clarke had gotten her breathing under control and calmed down she looked over at Lexa, she seemed to guard every sound nearby.

”How did you know?” Lexa wondered.  
”I noticed it when I was looking around for a hiding spot” Clarke told her.  
”Impressed” Lexa breathed out. ”That was close…damn”   
”It was”   
”Do you believe me now?”   
”I believed you from the beginning, Roan is not a good man. I still don’t think running and hiding is the answer”   
”Until we have a plan… that is the answer”   
”I can help you” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arm and brunette finally focused on her instead of the surroundings.   
”I know you want too…but this is bigger than the police” Lexa sighed.  
”Do you want to run forever?” Clarke looked into green eyes, searching for the truth.  
”Does anyone want to live their life like this?”   
”You and me, we can…”  
”Clarke” Lexa stopped her. ”I don't want you involved in this”  
”Well, to late for that. Look where we are? Hiding in the woods?”  
”I will figure something out”   
”There is no only you anymore. I am here, you cant treat me like I cant help you. I am not an innocent girl you picked up from the bar. I am a bounty hunter, a cop. This is my job”   
”I know, you are different. I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt”   
”What happened?” Clarke figured Lexa must of been in a similar situation before.  
”Her name was Costia” Lexa took a deep breath. ”She was a free soul, she had ran away from her parents and wanted to live without any rules”  
”And she met you”  
”An orphan, with a gang. I was so angry back then - I still am. But I was younger and my emotions used to take over. I couldn’t control them”   
”She liked it”  
”She liked the danger, she liked being a part of something - she was in love with the lifestyle rather than me. I fell for her…hard”   
”Did she get hurt?”   
”We where out at a bar, like we usually was. Having fun when Roan and his men stormed in - they grabbed her and hit her in front of me.”  
”Damn”  
”I lied, I said I only met her tonight. That she was a stranger and to let her go, they finally did and I told her to run away”   
”What happened to you”  
”I have people protecting me, always. They have so much respect for my parents they would take a bullet for mer. I got out of there safe”   
”And Costia?”   
”I tracked her down, she was furious. Mostly scared. I don’t blame her… She was hurting as well and I felt so bad for her, I promised nothing like that would happen again.”   
”She left didn’t she?”   
”She said that I was to fucked up, that she would end up dead if she kept seeing me”   
”I am not Costia” Clarke told her.  
”I understood her, trust me. I didn’t want to see her get hurt, I begged her…that I would do anything to get rid of Roan and his men for good. So we could be together.”  
”And?”  
”She laughed at me…I don’t think she ever loved me, like I said - she loved the thought of danger but as soon it got real, she ran away”   
”I’m sorry”   
”Probably for the best…I couldn’t live with myself if anything worse happened”   
”Did you ever see her again?”  
”No…She ran away, she said she would go as far as possible away from me”  
”She was scared” Clarke honestly didn’t blame her…she probably wasn't aware of the danger she was in.  
”She broke my heart…and I decided I shouldn’t let anyone break me. It’s weakness”   
”What is? Love?”   
”Yes” Lexa nodded.   
”I know you don't even believe that yourself”  
”I need to focus on my goals”  
”Your revenge you mean?”  
”Whatever you wanna call it Clarke, I don't want you to get hurt”  
”So you do care?”   
”I’m not a robot, I just”   
”Hey” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand, the brunette carefully lingered her fingers with hers. The blonde stared into her beautiful green eyes. ”I am not going anywhere”   
”Clarke”  
”You might be strong and independent but I can see right through you, you don't want this - you want to be normal, fall in love and be able to walk the streets without your bodyguards”   
”Maybe in another life”   
”Maybe you should try to let me help you” Clarke stroke some hair away from Lexa’s face, the brunette seemed mesmerized by the movement. ”You are not alone anymore”  
”Come here” Lexa whispered, her hand sneaked to Clarke’s neck and pulled her closer. She carefully looked into blue eyes eyes and flickered to her lips, as asking for permission. Clarke closed the last gap between them and their lips collided. Lexa seemed desperate for more as she tried to pull the blonde even closer, Clarke didn’t mind - she wanted more as well.   
”Wait” Lexa pulled away. She looked around and Clarke realized what she was reacting to, Roan was close. Clarke had been lost with kissing Lexa, she had forgotten they where still hiding from three dangerous men wanting to hurt them.   
”They are close” Clarke whispered.  
”We have to run” Lexa stood up, reached for Clarke’s hand and help her to her feet.   
”This way” Clarke fronted and once again they started running. 

”OVER THERE” They heard a mans voice and they started running faster.   
”We need to be quicker” Lexa yelled at her.

Clarke started focusing on the ground, she didn’t want to fall over. She let go of Lexa’s hand and speeded up. She didn’t have any plan on where to run, or where to go. At this point she knew that they where close and to keep getting as far away as possible. 

They should of sneaked away earlier, instead of hiding there for so long. They could of probably walked their way back without them seeing them. She had been so into Lexa’s story that she hadn’t thinking clear, she had forgotten about the threat they were under. 

”Come on” Lexa yelled. ”This way” 

Clarke changed direction and followed the brunette, out of all the times she found herself staring at Lexa’s ass bouncing up and down. For a second she admired it before she shook her head - damn it Clarke. You are running for your life. 

FOCUS

She started looking down at the ground again, escaping every possible fall - it sounded like the men where getting further away. She looked up and realized Lexa was out of sight. She slowed down a bit and for the first time, she dared to look behind her. 

She couldn’t see anyone, she spin around a few times - scared of anyone jumping out of nowhere. How the fuck did she lose Lexa?

”Lexa?” She didn’t dare to say it to loud, scared the wrong people would hear her. She decided to keep going, she walked this time. Every now and then she turned her head to make sure no one was sneaking up on her, she felt paranoid. 

It was scary without Lexa being close as well, she felt safer in her presence - she could not deny that.   
”LEXA?” She tried again but a bit louder, what the heck? 

Did Roan and his men get to her? Did the brunette change direction while she was focusing on the ground? She had just been speeding, running as fast she could - stupid of her to not make sure she was still following the brunette. 

She heard a noise to the left of her and froze? Was it Lexa? Or was it someone else? She didn’t dare to look, she started running again. Clarke wondered how big this forrest was? What if they kept running here forever… probably not. 

How stupid of them to not been able to hide in this big forrest? They should of getting out when they had the opportunity, oh well… not possible to change that now. Clarke kept running, she had to stop thinking so much, she had to focus on to find Lexa and to get out of the forrest. Once that was done they could plan, plan to get Roan and his men locked up for good. 

All of the sudden she felt someone grab her from behind it took her by surprise and she almost fell to the ground.   
”Where are you going sweetheart?” Roan scoffed.  
”Let go of me” Clarke tried to get loose.  
”Take her” Roan pushed her to one of his other men who grabbed her.   
”You cant run away” He scoffed and Clarke was forced to move forward. Fuck!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opsie....I know its been a while. I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you are still interested in the story haha, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I have a lot going on in life right now and haven't really had time to write, I hope I can get back to speed again with posting because I know hoe boring it gets to wait so long between the chapters. 
> 
> Take care and be awesome!


	10. The trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to follow Lexa for this chapter.

Lexa slowed down, she suddenly realized something was wrong. She couldn’t hear anything but her own footsteps. She stopped and turned around, Clarke was no where to be seen, as she turned around but didn’t see her anywhere. 

”Fuck” She breathed to herself, she stopped to listen. It was quiet. They must have lost each other while they where running from Roan and his men. Lexa took a deep breath, trying to calm down - she was used to running but she needed to get the breathing under control to think clear. 

She realized she had to go back the same path, this time she didn't run - she wanted to be as silent as possible. How could they loose each other? Clarke had been right behind her? Sure Lexa had changed from left to right but she was sure Clarke would be smart enough to follow? 

Or did they grab her? Without her noticing? For how long have she been running with Clarke being gone? She couldn't be far away…if Roan even scratch so much as a hair from the blonde she would lose it.

Lexa knew she was getting fond of Clarke, she tried to ignore it - trying to convince herself it’s just her mind playing games. She hadn’t felt anything for anyone since Costia…Clarke was different though. As soon as she saw her in the bar, she just felt the need to talk to her. 

She hadn’t been disappointed either, Clarke was interesting and she wanted to get to know her more. It was dangerous, she knew that. Indra always thought her to stay away from love, getting attached…that Lexa was lucky Costia got out alive.

She needed to come up with a good plan, keep Clarke safe and then forget about the blonde. She was already distracting, her words bouncing around in her mind. There was no other way…how could it possible be? There was no normal life for her, she didn’t want to get her hopes up. 

It was just…they way Clarke touched her, they way she looked at her, and the way she kissed. Lexa couldn’t erase that from her memory, she didn’t want to get to close - but every time those blue ocean eyes stared into hers, her guard was down. All she could see was Clarke - and she lost control. 

If it wasn’t because of that they probably wouldn’t be in this position right now - or if Clarke hadn’t followed them in the first place. Showing up out of no where with a gun…alone? Against Roan, nothing good would come out of that. 

Lexa turned her head around, trying to get a hint to where they could be. Where they even still in the forrest? They must be, they can’t be that far away. She wanted to hear something but all she could hear was the wind and the threes. 

What if something happened to Clarke? What if it was to late? What if she is walking into a trap? Lexa probably was, so she had to keep her head down - if someone was gonna surprise anyone it was her - and not them. 

After a few minutes of slowly moving into the forrest again, she suddenly heard grumbling not far away. She stopped and located where it came from.

”What if she ran away?” a man voice filled her ears clearer as she moved her body towards the talking. She was close.   
”I told you, she doesn’t care about me” It was Clarke speaking.  
”We will see” Roan was irritated. 

Lexa followed the sound of their voices, every step was careful - she didn’t want to expose herself. The closer she got the more cleared she could see them. 

Clarke had her hands tied, one of the men she recognize Clarke fighting in the motel room was watching her. Roan was leaning towards a tree smoking a cigarette and the other guy seemed restless, watching his phone. 

Clarke looked unharmed though, she felt her body relax - that was a relief. Now she could focus and come up with a plan - she didn’t really have one. It was three of them, two of us - one tied and for now pretty useless. Lexa searched for her gun hidden in her back, between her jeans and bare skin. 

The only way she could think off was to attack them with a gun and take them by surprise. So quick they wouldn’t have time to grab their own weapons - otherwise she would be screwed… it was now or never.

”LET HER GO” She yelled as she jumped out of her hiding spot pointing her gun towards Roan - who indeed was not ready for it. ”I swear to god Roan”  
”You where right boss”   
”I am always right” Roan scoffed.  
”If you take another step” Lexa looked at the man who just spoke, still pointing the gun towards Roan. ”I will shoot him in the head”   
”You never had the guts” Roan smiled. Lexa fired and the bullet hit the three next to him, just missed his head with millimeters. Her aim had always been amazing.   
”Don’t try me” Lexa spitted.  
”Okay” Roan finally believed her. ”Tie her up” The man did as he was told and untied Clarke.   
”Come here” Lexa pulled the blonde behind her, she felt the need to protect her with her life.   
”You got her, let’s call it” Roan tried.   
”Then what? You come after us tomorrow? You hunt us until we are to tired to run?”  
”Put the gun down” Roan told her.  
”Or maybe I will finish what I started” Lexa was seeing black at the moment, she was so furious and filled with adeline.  
”Lexa” Clarke said behind her. ”They are letting us go, lets move”   
”If your men doesn’t back off, I will kill you Roan” She ignored the blonde as she studied the men trying to get closer.   
”Move back” Roan informed them and they stepped back.  
”More” Lexa instructed them and they followed. She moved closer to Roan now, still with Clarke close behind. She was scared to leave her side, afraid to lose her again.   
”Maybe you should listen to your…friend?” Roan told her.  
”Maybe you should listen to me, for once.”  
”I’m listening”   
”I know what you did”   
”I have done a lot of things in my life”   
”My mom is dead because of you” Lexa breathed and suddenly Roans face changed, he was not prepared for that.  
”It was supposed to be your dad”   
”But you got to him too? Didn’t you? Leaving me to find my freaking dad, covered in blood - because of what your men did”   
”YOUR DAD” Roan raised his voice but as soon as Lexa remember him she was holding a gun he calmed down. ”Your dad killed so many of my men, he deserved what was coming for him”   
”What about my mom? Did she deserve to die?”   
”To see you dad suffer, yes”   
”You made me an orphan and you expect me to just let you walk away right now?”   
”That would be the best decision right now I believe” 

Lexa needed to take deep breaths, she was filled with so much anger and pain at the moment - she never faced Roan like this before - she never had this opportunity to kill him. She wanted to see him suffer, death was not enough - that would just end his miserable life. Still this is what she had wanted for so long, to get revenge for her mother. 

This is what she have been waiting for, why was is so hard to pull the trigger? He was getting to her, talking his way out of this. She just wanted to see him admit that he regret what he did, that him killing her mother was a mistake - that he wishes he could take it back.  
Lexa wasn’t sure if that would make her feel better, she would probably never hear those words from his mouth. Why was she even trying. 

”DONT MOVE” Lexa screamed as she saw Roan slowly reaching for his pocket while she had been distracted by her thoughts.   
”Okay…okay” Roan put his hands in the air.  
”I have waited for this moment Roan” Lexa told him.  
”Lexa” Clarke suddenly touched her shoulder.   
”What?!” She didn’t mean to sound rude.  
”You don’t have to do this” She spoke low, so only she could hear her. ”There is another way - would you rather spend time in jail or make him suffer”   
”I want him to suffer the way I did” Lexa spoke louder though, she wanted Roan to hear her.  
”It wont make you feel better, I promise” Clarke tried.  
”Oh, I think it will”   
”It wont bring them back” Clarke whispered. ”It wont change the fact that he killed them, it will only make you a killer as well”   
”Shut up” Lexa said frustrated.  
”Tell your men to leave” Clarke looked at Roan. ”Or you will get killed”  
”You heard the lady” Roan told them and they looked at him with a confused looked, Roan nodded towards them as if its okay - and they started walking away from the scene.

Lexa wondered what the blonde was doing - but once again she was getting to her - Clarke was getting to her. What if she was right? There was another way - she had doubted seconds before if death really was enough? That she wanted Roan to suffer more.

”What other ways” Lexa breathed.  
”Have you ever killed someone?” Clarke asked her.  
”No”   
”It will change you - and you have to live with it. I promise I will found another way - trust me I hate him for what he’s done to you - but this, this is not the way”  
”Are you gonna kill me?” Roan asked. ”Or what’s going on”   
”Fuck you” Lexa raised her voice.   
”I told you, you don't have the guts to kill me Lexa”  
”I swear to god…”  
”Just like your father, a coward” Roan spitted.

Lexa took a sudden step forward to step away from Clarke’s touch, she walked towards Roan and pointed the gun to his heart.

”Don’t you dare speak about my parents again, trust me I want nothing more than to end your pathetic life”   
”DO IT THEN” Roan screamed at her and Lexa raised the gun, her finger moved to the trigger - all she needed was some pressure. 

”STOP IT” Clarke yelled behind her.   
”This is not your fight Clarke”   
”Trust me Lexa…there is another way”   
”No there isn’t”  
”Listen to your blonde little friend”  
”Don’t talk to her, don’t even look at her” Lexa moved her aim a little bit. ”Maybe I should let you suffer more, let you bleed out while your lungs are asking for air”   
”Lexa”  
”You cant stop this Clarke”  
”No only you can, I can help you” Clarke was begging her, Lexa tried to shut it out - this girl couldn’t stop her from what she been fighting for her whole life.  
”Please stop it - this is what I want”   
”I swear Lexa, if you pull that trigger - and kill him - I will walk away and I will not look back once, you are on your own and will always be alone” Clarke sounded desperate. ”That’s how you want to live your life? Hiding from the cops forever? Have his men haunt you for killing their boss? I thought you where different but maybe I was wrong, wrong to believe you wanted to change”   
”Enough Clarke”  
”Don’t do it, please” Clarke pleaded.

Lexa took a deep breath - she didn’t want to lose Clarke - but she still pulled the trigger and the gunshot echoed in the woods, it was loud and she could hear the blonde gasp next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey!
> 
> I wanted to give you a quick update due to the long wait... 10th chapter - that means that we are halfway there. (I never planned how many chapters it will be before, feels weird but kind of cool - like I have my shit together) 
> 
> What do you think so far? 
> 
> Do you like it? Please leave a comment if you do so I know you still enjoying it! 
> 
> It feels weird to not have any angst though I mean it's me writing? Oh haha - wait, it's me - of course angst will sneak into the story. It's been to easy haven't it? ;)
> 
> XoXo I love angst


	11. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke continues their runaway.

Clarke gasped, the sound of pain in Roan’s voice as he bend over - he fell to the ground with his hands covering his bleeding knee.

”Run” Lexa looked around as she put the gun behind her back again, she then grabbed Clarke’s hand and they started running. Clarke was still surprised over Lexa, she hand’t fully listened to her but she didn’t kill him.   
”Over here” Clarke could finally see the road flashing between the threes.  
”That’s the motel” Lexa sounded relieved, they had ran the correct way.

They got to the road and only had to cross it to get to the parking lot where their car was parked. Lexa fumbled in her pockets before she threw the car keys to Clarke.  
”Start the car and meet by the stairs, I’ll go get our stuff quickly” Lexa yelled as she started jogging towards the motel, Clarke did as she was told.

She opened the car door and started the engineer, she looked around more than she had too - scared they where still after them. She slowly moved car closer to the building to her relief Lexa was already going down the stairs. She threw the bags in back before she got in the front seat next to Clarke, the blonde started driving and within seconds they felt safe. They where on their way - further away from the danger.

”WOOOHOOOOOOO” Lexa bursted out excited. ”That was so close!”   
”It sure was” Clarke started laughing as well, smiling - maybe the feeling of surviving was overwhelming.   
”And…Roan - he must be in so much pain” Lexa put the seat back and leaned back, with her both hands resting on her head. ”What a feeling, I can’t describe it”   
”You did the right thing” Clarke looked at the brunette, she had closed eyes and was smiling to herself. Lexa looked truly breathtaking - she couldn’t help but admire her.   
”We make a good team!”   
”We do!” Clarke put the radio on, the beginning of ”Truth hurts” by Lizzo was blasting. ”Oh” Clarke was just about to change when Lexa bursted out singing.  
”I just took a DNA test, turns out I'm 100% that bitch”  
”Really?” Clarke chuckled.  
”Oh don’t pretend you don’t know this song”  
”Even when I'm crying crazy…” Clarke joined in and Lexa looked at her with a silly smile - together they sang. 

”Yeah, I got boy problems, that's the human in me  
Bling bling, then I solve 'em, that's the goddess in me  
You coulda had a bad bitch, non-committal  
Help you with your career just a little  
You're 'posed to hold me down, but you're holding me back  
And that's the sound of me not calling you back”

”I wanted to hate this song” Lexa admitted as the song kept playing. ”But it gets me so excited”  
”Would be better if you could sing” Clarke joked and winked towards her.  
”You should talk, sound like a screaming cow” She laughed.  
”Harsh” She pouted but couldn't help but burst out laughing - she knew she was terrible that is why she sang extra loud as her favorite part was coming.

”WHY MEN GREAT ’TIL THEY GOTTA BE GREAT?”   
”NOOOO” Lexa covered her ears.  
”DON’T TEXT ME, TELL IT STRAIGHT TO MY FACE!” Clarke went louder  
”God make it stop” Lexa was laughing loud though.  
”Okay okay” Clarke chuckled as she lowered the volume.   
”Thank god” The brunette joked.   
”So boss, where are we going?” The blonde realized she had been driving with no directions for a while, she had been lost in the moment. It had been a while since she laughed like that.   
”For now…just drive”   
”Ay ay - lets go as far away as possible” 

After over an hour of just driving Clarke’s stomach was screaming for food, she remembered she had only had those crisps from the vending machine. Lexa was slumbering and it felt mean to wake her up. Instead of being casual she managed to fake cough, she looked for reaction but Lexa was still. Clarke cleared her throat, as loud she could and finally the brunette slightly moved.

”Are you awake?” Clarke asked as it wasn’t her fault.  
”Mmmm” She hummed.   
”I’m hungry” Clarke whined more than she intended too, Lexa opened her eyes slowly and looked at her, a silly smile spread on her face.  
”Is that why you have been making all these weird noises”   
”No idea what you are talking about” Clarke tried to act innocent but as Lexa chuckled she could not help but join her. ”Okay, fine - yes”  
”I am starving as well” Lexa searched for her phone and started tapping. ”It’s a diner not far from here, just keep heading straight and….” Lexa zoomed in on google maps. ”Actually yeah, next exit”  
”Thank god” Clarke put some more pressure on the gas. 

It wasn’t far, Lexa had been right - only a few minutes later she was parking outside the crowded diner. Seemed like a popular place to stop for some food. They got out of the car en entered the restaurant.   
”Table for two?” A happy ginger haired girl greeted them.  
”Please” Lexa answered and they followed her to a free table.   
”Here is the menu, any questions we will happily answer them!” She smiled. ”Me or any of my fantastic colleagues”   
”Can I please start with a coca cola?” Lexa asked.  
”Of course, anything for you lady” She looked at Clarke.  
”One more please”   
”Coming right up girls!” She smiled and disappeared.   
”Imagine being that happy to work” Lexa chuckled towards the waitress.  
”I envy her” Clarke admitted.   
”I thought you liked your job?”  
’I do, I just don’t like Kane treating me like a child.”  
”Oh yeah, maybe it will change now?” Lexa sounded hopeful.  
”Maybe” Clarke started searching in the menu, it was the typical food you could expect at a diner next to the motorway.   
”Here’s your drinks, you need a few more minutes for food?” The ginger asked them.  
”No” they said at the same time.  
”Alright ladies, what would you like to eat?”  
”Cheeseburger please” Clarke told her.   
”God we are so boring, I will have the same” Lexa chuckled.   
”It’s a favorite, don't worry” The ginger winked as she walked away again. 

They sat in silence for a moment, staring at the busy people around them. There was a lot of families here, parents running around after their kids. Some couples trying to enjoy their food with all the noise - a group of guys loudly laughing at something probably silly as they cheered their beers. 

”I’m proud of you” Clarke looked at Lexa who snapped back to reality.   
”Why?” She wondered.  
”I know how much it took for you to not…” She lowered her voice. ”Kill him”   
”I just hope you are right”   
”You did the right thing”  
”Indra and Gustus wont say the same”   
”Maybe they are not the best influence then”  
”They are my family”   
”I didn’t mean to be disrespectful”   
”I know” Lexa breathed. ”They want revenge as much as I do”  
”If you don't stop the killing it will never end, it will always be someone seeking revenge”   
”It’s how what we are trained for”   
”What life is that?”   
”Two cheeseburgers” This time it was another girls serving them. ”Enjoy”  
”Thanks”  
”You talk as is so easy to just…” Lexa stuffed her mouth with fries, she hadn’t been lying when she said she had been starving.  
”Okay, one step at the time” Clarke took a big bite from her burger, she closed her eyes and enjoyed every chew. ”Damn”  
”Fuck” Lexa enjoyed it as well. ”Yes, well - thank you.” 

They finished their food mostly in silence, every now and they shared some small talk. The focus was to fill their empty stomachs - and apparently as fast as possible. They also decided they shouldn’t stay to long, in case they where followed.   
”That was faster than expected” Clarke finished her plate.  
”Maybe even have time for dessert” Lexa smiled.   
”Not sure I can eat anything more” Clarke chuckled.   
”Liar, there is always space for cake - or ice cream - or milkshake”  
”Maybe”   
”Let’s just relax for a while, my stomach needs to process this”   
”Okay girl”   
”I mean that I am full”   
”Okay” Clarke chuckled.   
”Shut up” Lexa rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her seat.   
”Going to the bathroom” Clarke stood up. ”I will be right back”

It didn’t take long for her to get back to the table, Lexa still seemed to get back from her food coma.   
”I’ll go as well” Lexa whined.  
”Really?”  
”What?” Lexa looked confused.  
”You look like you are going through the most painful time of your life” She chuckled.  
”Shut up” She rolled her eyes. ”Damn it’s a line” Lexa looked over at the people now waiting to use the bathroom.  
”I was lucky I guess, go for it. I will go to the bar and get the bill”  
”Okay” Lexa sighed and stood up. 

Clarke moved her body to the counter, once again she was lucky since there was no queue. She paid their food and instead of getting back to the table that a waitress was now cleaning she decided to wait in the bar. 

”What bring a girl like you to our local favorite diner?” A random guy approached her, he had brown hair and was actually pretty cute.   
”Just passing by” Clarke answered him.  
”Of course” The guy say down next to her. ”The good once doesn’t want to stay in a shit hole like this”  
”You don’t even know me” Clarke chuckled.   
”My name is Alex” He smiled and gave her his hand.  
”Nice to meet you, my name is Clarke”   
”Lovely name”   
”So do you always flirt with random girls stopping by?” She wondered.  
”Only, the special ones - preferably named Clarke” Alex smiled.   
”You are full of shit aren’t you” Clarke laughed.  
”I am trying okay” He laughed as well.   
”Clarke?” Lexa approached them, she looked at Alex like she wanted to kill him. ”We have to go”   
”I thought we weren’t in a hurry” Clarke shrugged.   
”I changed my mind” Lexa said firm. ”Come one”  
”Alright it was nice to meet you Clarke” Alex smiled at her.  
”Good luck on your next one” Clarke winked.  
”Okay” Lexa rolled her eyes, she put her hand on Clarke’s back to kind off push her faster towards the exit. 

They started walking back towards their car, Lexa didn’t say much and Clarke got a silly smile on her face, she studied the brunette - she looked annoyed.  
”Why the rush?” Clarke teased her.  
”Did you forget what happened in the forrest?” Lexa asked her.  
”So it had nothing to do with that guy flirting with me?”   
”You wish”   
”So you wouldn’t mind if I go back and get his number?” Clarke was just playing but it was cute how jealous the brunette was - and how she tried to brush it off. They reached the car and suddenly Clarke felt her body get pressed towards the car. Lexa grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. The blonde was taken by surprise but so lost in Lexa’s lips and touch she suddenly forgot there was a world around them, all she could think of was the brunettes pouty lips - how Lexa playfully sneaked in her tongue, exploring Clarke’s.   
”Are you sure you want to?” Lexa parted their lips with a proud smirk on her face.  
”More” Clarke leaned in for another kiss as Lexa put her her arms around her waist, it felt safe. ”So you admit you got jealous?” Clarke teased her.  
”Oh get off me” Lexa sighed and she sneaked her fingers into Clarke’s jeans pocket and pulled the car keys out, the movement made her whole body shiver. ”I’m driving”   
”It’s nothing to be ashamed off” Clarke continued as they got into the car.   
”What do you want me to say? That yes I wanted to punch to goofy smile on his face or scratch his eyes out for undressing you with them?”  
”Yes” Clarke smiled.  
”Oh god” Lexa rolled her eyes again. ”Maybe, just maybe…I want you to myself” She admitted.  
”That’s why you kissed me?” Clarke wondered.  
”I kissed you to make you shut up”   
”You can make shut up whenever you want to”   
”Good to know” Lexa looked at her now, with a goofy smile. ”Satisfied?”   
”Yes”   
”So if we can stop talking about that stupid guy”   
”His name was Alex”  
”I swear to god Clarke”   
”Sorry” She chuckled.  
”Trust me, I don’t care. We need to focus on our next move okay”  
”Okay”   
”Let’s lay low for a while, I need a moment to think clear”  
”WE - need a moment?”   
”You know what I mean, I know there is a city like three hours away from here. Let’s spend a day or two there”   
”Sounds good” Clarke agreed.  
”Alex” Lexa shook her head. ”Really?”  
”I thought you didn’t wanna talk about him?”   
”Did he really think he had chance with you?”   
”Apparently”   
”Ass hole”  
”He only said hi”  
”Let me be annoyed about it”   
”You are very confusing right now”  
”You know what’s confusing?” Lexa asked. ”You, you make me confused - I am all over the place and that is your fault”   
”Are you saying it’s bad?”   
”I don’t know - I just…” Lexa took a deep breath. ”Stop confusing me”   
”I can try…” Honestly Clarke was confused now.  
”Thank you”   
”If it makes you feel better” Clarke looked over. ”He wasn’t really interesting, I have my eyes on someone else”  
”WHO?!” Lexa pretended to sound surprised.   
”Oh shut up and just drive” Clarke chuckled.  
”Oh you like it, don’t deny it” Lexa smiled.   
”Now you’re happy”   
”Maybe” Lexa said with a smile as she put on the radio and started speeding faster, Clarke’s butterflies in her stomach was going crazy.

Damn, she was really starting to fall for Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! 
> 
> Another chapter, what do you think? 
> 
> So no the angst wasn't here...hmm wonder what will happen??? Lol
> 
> Glad you are enjoying the story <3


	12. The Night Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke continues their hiding...isch

Clarke finished filling the car with gas, she looked over at Lexa who was talking to someone in her phone. She seemed upset, maybe Lexa always was stressed about something? It seemed like she never really relaxed. The blonde had take over the driving and the brunette had fallen asleep so quickly. It’s like she doesn’t want to ask for help, like she was meant to do everything herself. Clarke didn’t mind driving, she had looked over and seeing Lexa struggle keeping her eyes open. She kept drinking her coffee every five second, rubbing her eyes and focusing real hard on the road. 

”Hey” Lexa put her phone in her back pocket. ”We should decide where to go next”  
”Who were you talking too?” Clarke wondered.  
”Gustu’s, they think we should head back to the nest”  
”The nest?”  
”My home I guess, I told him it was not safe yet”  
”They are worried about you”  
”They don't have to be”  
”Because you can take care of yourself?”  
”And I have you” Lexa winked at her. 

Clarke got in the driver seat again and Lexa sat down next to her, she grabbed her phone once again and started looking at places near them.  
”I mean we could stay here, there are some nice motels here”  
”I mean we have been driving forever, a break would be nice”  
”What about this place?” Lexa showed her some pictures. ”It’s not to central but not to…”  
”Trashy?” Clarke finished her sentence and Lexa chuckled.  
”Yeah?”  
”Okay, guide me” Clarke started the car.

The motel was not far away and they grabbed their stuff out the trunk before entering the lobby.  
”Good morning ladies” A smiley older lady greeted them.  
”Hey” Lexa started leaning towards the counter, Clarke realized the brunette liked being in control - not once had she let her do the talking. ”So we need a room for the night, or two - we haven't booked anything”  
”I see…” The lady started tapping on her computer. ”Well you are lucky, I have one room available”  
”Perfect” Lexa looked back at Clarke and gave her a smile. ”I guess we are staying here then”  
”A name please?”  
”Put in on McAllister” Clarke told the lady.  
”A first name please”  
”Clarie” Lexa told her.  
”Clarie McAllister…okay” The lady started looking for something before she got back to the counter again. ”Here is your key, room 201”  
”Thank you” Clarke smiled at her.  
”Do you need any help with those bags?”  
”Got it” Lexa told her. ”Thank you and have a nice day” 

They grabbed their stuff and went to the direction the lady had pointed for them, it wasn’t long until they reached their room. Lexa unlocked the room and dropped the bags almost immediately to the floor.  
”Nice…” Lexa turned the lights on and had a look around the room, it wasn’t big and the there was only one double bed placed in the middle of the room. Shouldn’t expect much from a motel but… they would have to share a bed.  
”Cozy” Clarke nervously paced around the room.  
”Hey” Lexa didn’t move from the door. ”How about we leave this shit room and go for a… I don’t know a ice cream?”  
”You want to go for ice cream?” Clarke tried not to laugh.  
”Why is that so funny?”  
”Because we are chased by three dangerous men and you want to…”  
”We can do something else…I just really don't feel like spending the whole day…here”  
”That would be awful huh? A day locked inside this room with me?” Clarke walked passed her and exited the room.  
”Well, depends on what we do..” Lexa teased.  
”I guess we are doing ice cream” Clarke could not help herself now and bursted out laughing. ”I just…you are…”  
”What?” Lexa caught her speed. ”I am what?”  
”Adorable”  
”Oh fuck off” 

They decided to take a walk, it was a nice sunny day and they where in a city they had never been in before. They felt safe enough that they had gotten far away from Roan - they had taken weird turns and roads to confuse them. At this point they weren’t even sure they where still followed, they might have gotten back to wait for them to return. 

Eventually they found a place that sold ice cream, they got a bit to excited when they saw the sign. I mean it was their mission now… ice cream… They ordered and decided to sit down by a lake the spotted near them.

”This is nice” Clarke closed her eyes and let the sun kiss her skin.  
”It is” Lexa smiled at her.  
”We need to talk about how to get back to”  
”Schh…” Lexa hushed her. ”Can we please talk about something else?”  
”Whats up with you today?”  
”I just” Lexa sighed. ”Can we just enjoy this moment? I mean I am pretty sure we are off the grid at the moment”  
”How about we don’t talk about Roan today”  
”Yeah?” Lexa looked hopeful.  
”But tomorrow we do”  
”Deal” They shook hand in agreement.  
”So tell me about you” Clarke laid down in the grass, it really was a nice day. The sky blue and the sun was shining, there was no wind and no cloud as far as her eyes could see.  
”What do you wanna know?” Lexa lied down next to her.  
”Did you finish school?”  
”Not really”  
”Did you wish you had?”  
”More important stuff on my mind”  
”Like getting revenge?”  
”When you lose your parents…you sort of lose track of…yourself”  
”Do you ever feel lonely?”  
”Of course I do”  
”Do you regret not…living a normal life?”  
”I regret a lot of things in life…but I been angry for so long I don’t think about looking back anymore”  
”If you could change one thing, what would it be?”  
”Why don't we talk about you instead?” Lexa changed the subject. ”I… really cant change who I am”  
”Everyone can change”  
”Why are you mad at your mother?”  
”I am not? What?”  
”I figured”  
”What do you mean?”  
”You’re getting upset with your mother being so protective over you, why?”  
”Because it’s annoying, she treats me as a kid”  
”You are her child, she’s a mother and who wouldn’t be scared if their daughter wanted the job you do”  
”I…” Clarke sighed.  
”What is it?” Lexa turned her head to stare at Clarke so the blonde did the same and they where not facing each other.  
”Why couldn’t she be this protective of him?” Clarke breathed.  
”Of your dad?”  
”Maybe…it”  
”Stop it, one thing I have learned is that you can never get stuck with those ”what if’s…I punished myself so hard for this, what if I had agreed to go the movies with my mom that night - what if I hadn’t been to tired, she would still be alive. What if I hadn’t had thrown up in school that day, my dad wouldn’t have had to pick me up”  
”Fuck, Lexa that is not your fault”  
”You hear how unhealthy it sounds right?”  
”Yes”  
”So stop blaming your mom for this, she could never guess this would happen”  
”I might be to hard on her”  
”You might regret it of you keep doing it”  
”Can we talk about something else?”  
”Okay grumpy” Lexa smiled at her. ”What?”  
”What do you do for fun?”  
”Fun? I don’t know…I hang out with the guys at the bar sometimes”  
”You ever go clubbing, dancing?”  
”With those old….I mean Indra?” Lexa looked confused.  
”You really don't have any friends in your age?”  
”I…” Lexa laughed. ”Oh babe, I do night clubs”  
”Yeah?” Clarke didn’t sound to convinced.  
”Do you really think I spend all my time planning my revenge?”  
”Okay…prove it”  
”Prove it?” Lexa raised her eye brows.  
”Take me to one tonight?”  
”Do you want me to you to a night club?”  
”Did I stutter?”  
”Ouch” Lexa gasped. ”Alright, fuck - yes” Lexa stood up and helped Clarke to her feet. ”Let’s go clubbing tonight. 

With the sounds of the the city in the background they finally entered the night club, it hadn’t been a long line but they had been eager to go inside. They walked towards the bar, ready to order something to drink. The bar was loud, the lights dim and filled with drunk people having a good time. This would be a good distraction.  
”What do you think?” Lexa smiled at her as she took a sip of her drink.  
”Well, it’s loud - the music ain’t terrible, I can work with this”  
”The night is young babe, you look good - I look stunning” Lexa winked. ”This will be fun, we need this”  
”True, let’s let loose and stop worrying about Roan”  
”Hey, less talky, more dancing” Lexa smirked, she really seemed to enjoy this - she led Clarke into the dance floor throwing the blonde one last smirk over her shoulder before the crowd absorbed them.

Clarke bumped shoulders with a lot of people, trying to followed the brunette through the packed dance floor while sipping at her drink. She caught up to Lexa, who eyed her every move.  
”You are not trying to be sexy right now are you?”  
”Oh shut up” Clarke rolled her eyes as she finished her drink in one long gulp.  
”Let’s dance” Lexa grabber her wrist and into the writhing mass they went further.

The brunette turns out to be an unbelievable great dancer, Clarke impressively watch her every move. Lexa grabs her waist and pulls her closer, Clarke follows the brunette and they dance in rhythm to each others bodies.  
”Damn” Lexa bites her lip.  
”There is other ways to have fun” Clarke doesn’t want to dance anymore, she hungrily gaze into green eyes who look as eager as hers.  
”Come here” Lexa leans in for a kiss but they quickly realize it was getting to steamy, Clarke is almost out of breath - she needs Lexa now.  
”Lets get out off here” 

They rushed to the motel, they had gotten a cab and it had been almost impossible to keep their hands off each other. Lexa stumbled with the keys to open the door, finally got the door open and Clarke felt her body feeling pushed towards the bed. Lexa crawled over her and started kissing her once again. Clarke wanted more control, she sat up as Lexa kept kissing her neck. She started unbuttoned the brunettes jeans and helped her peel them off - Lexa had amazing legs.  
”Can you”  
”Use your words baby” Lexa tone was authoritative and Clarke felt a chill run down her spine.  
”Fuck me Lexa” The brunette now helped Clarke undress her pants with a smirk on her face, she then rolled to onto her stomach before preparing herself up with her toned arms. She leaned down to join their lips and Clarke eagerly kissed her back. She put a hand on Lexa’s back to push her closer and threaded her fingers through Lexa’s thick hair with the other hand. 

As Lexa nipped at her bottom lip, Clarke couldn’t help but suppress a moan, both from pleasure and pain. She was ready to let Lexa take control over her. Lexa’s tongue swept across her lips to soothe the sharp sensation. Clarke’s back arched and Lexa began kissing from her jawline down to her neck, pausing to suck at her collarbone.  
”Please” Clarke’s voice was heady and she could feel her need growing with every touch of Lexa’s lips.  
”Patient” Lexa breathed into the crook of Clarke’s neck, she continued mowing down the blondes body - she helped Clarke get out of her shirt, with one hand she unzipped the bra. ”You’re breath taking” Lexa admired her naked skin before she continued moving down Clarke’s naked body, sucking at the supple skin before taking a nipple in her mouth. 

Clarke whimpered at the feeling and arched into Lexa’s touch, the brunette continued moving down the smaller girls body - leaving open mouthed kissed on Clarke’s stomach. Finally, as she reached the girls heat, she looked up at Clarke - who was not a panting mess, eyes shut tight and mouth gaping open as she waited for Lexa to touch her where she needed it most.  
”Tell me what you want”  
”Please…Lexa” Clarke managed to gasp, trying to arch into her touch again.  
”Sorry Clarke, you are going to have to do better than that” She teased.  
”Come on” Clarke practically begged. ”I need you to fuck me, please fuck me”  
”Good girl” Lexa whispered not her ear and Clarke felt herself clench around nothing at the words. Lexa dragged a finger through Clarke’s folds, then moved to circle her clit a few times.  
”No teasing Lexa” Clarke gasped out and Lexa let out a chuckle at her words - the cold night air pricked at Clarke’s bare skin - goosebumps rising on her arms and nipples hardening into stiff peaks. 

Lexa adored the sight and suddenly Clarke felt the brunettes hot breath on her center and she felt herself shudder. Both of her hands were threading into Lexa’s hair, tugging slightly in anticipation. Lexa could feel Clarke’s nails scratching lightly at her scalp and she knew the girl was worked up. She felt Clarke shake at the initial touches and she contented working on her clit with her fingers, careful not to overwhelm the blonde - who was clearly worked up. She could see the marks on Clarke’s chest beginning to appear, Lexa hadn’t meant to be leaving them there but she felt her possessive nature growing at the sight of the marks.  
”Harder” Clarke begged, and Lexa dipped two fingers into the blonde and she could feel Clarke clench around them as she began thrusting them in and out of the heat. 

Clarke’s moans and whimpers flowed freely now, filling the air as the pleasure built inside her. Lexa sucked at Clarke’s clit and the blonde’s breathing became ragged, her thighs cleanings around Lexa’s head as she got closer to the edge - and once again tugging at Lexa’s long hair. Lexa thrust a third finger into Clarke - feeling the girl clenching as she teetered on the edge of her orgasm.  
”Cum for me” Lexa breathed.  
”Fuck” Clarke moaned. Lexa continued thrusting into Clarke’s as waves of pleasure wracked the blondes body - she let out a choked sob as she came, back arching as she fisted the sheets. As Clarke rode out her orgasm Lexa softy kissed back up her body.  
”Fuck” Clarke breathed again.  
”Mmm” Lexa looked proud of herself but her expression changed to surprises as Lexa pulled her over to the sheets so the blonde was now straddling her.  
”I wont forget that teasing” Clarke smirked.  
”Come on” Lexa rolled her eyes as Clarke hushed her with her finger.  
”I’m in charge now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeelllo!
> 
> I'm curious to see what you guys think, as always I love to read your comments!
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> :)


	13. The aftertaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa needs to talk about their next step.

Clarke woke about with a smile on her face the next day, her body lingered with Lexa’s - the brunettes protective arms around her. Last night had been…amazing - let’s say it wasn’t weird they were both sleeping in today. 

Clarke doesn’t want to move but her arm was in a very uncomfortable position and as she slowly got it free she could feel the brunette pressing her closer.   
”What are you doing” Lexa breathed into her neck.  
”Nothing” Clarke smiled.  
”Stop moving then” Lexa sighed as the blonde tried to find a new more comfy position.  
”Turn around” Clarke figured she could be the big spoon, the brunette did as she was told and Clarke was in relief as her body finally enjoyed being close to Lexa again, she put her arm around the brunette and Lexa seemed to like it.  
”Better?” Lexa chuckled.   
”God yes” Clarke breathed. ”So” The blonde started playing with her fingers on Lexa’s arm, caressing it back and forth. ”We need to talk about…”  
”Schhh” Lexa hushed her again. ”what if just stay in bed all day”   
”It does sound better” Clarke kissed her shoulder and cuddled her head into the brunettes neck.  
”But?” Lexa tilted her head and looked at her with…puppy eyes?   
”We can’t ignore it…forever” Clarke pouted.   
”Just…can we talk about something else, we just woke up?”  
”We don’t have to talk at all” Clarke smirked and it made Lexa smile as well, the brunette leaned in for a kiss, teasing the blonde with a tickle to her side which made the blonde laugh out loud. 

They had been bad, somehow - well Clarke knew why - they had actually ended up spending hours in that motel room. She just craved Lexa and couldn’t get enough of her and to see the brunette scream in euphoria was something she could watch over and over. 

It was when Lexa’s stomach started making growling noises they realized they must have been there for a while.  
”We need food”   
”We do” Lexa agreed.   
Clarke went for a shower but was distracted with Lexa joining her a few minutes later - it slowed them down for sure - but a least they got clean… right? 

”So what do you wanna eat?” Lexa finally had some clothes on, Clarke could think clear - well almost.   
”Italian?” The blonde suggested as she tied her sneakers, she had decided for black jeans and a sweater, it was chilly - and it was Lexa’s…  
”Looks good on you” The brunette smiled and slowly grabbed her arms around her, kissing her gently on the forehead.  
”You better stop pressing your body against me before I throw you back on that bed” Clarke chuckled.   
”Don’t try me” Lexa winked. ”Italian sounds good, ready?”   
”Yeah”

They grabbed their stuff before heading out to their car, Lexa took the driver seat this time - it was something different about driving with her now. They way the brunette rested her hand on Clarke’s leg, how she casually turn to check her out every once in a while. It was… sexier - everything about Lexa - had become…sexier. 

They reached the restaurant and was seated next to a window, it was a nice place they had looked up using trip advisor. They had been eating crap the last days and they wanted something…nicer.

The place seemed romantic, dimmed lights and candles - Italian music playing in the background - fancy wines covering the walls. Not because this was a date - but it was definitely not the diner they had burgers at.

”Nice place” Clarke looked around once again,  
”Mhm” Lexa studied the menu. ”I’m so freaking hungry”   
”No small talk, got it” Clarke read through the menu but after discussing with the waitress after ordering drinks she had decided on the house favorite pasta dish. 

Dinner was nice, they talked about normal stuff - nothing out of the ordinary, Lexa was even given her compliments every now and then and they ended up leaving the place holding hands. It was weird, Clarke had no idea what all of this meant - but as they had decided to go for a walk reality hit her. 

They were still on the run, they couldn’t keep doing this - pushing their problems away. That’s what they were doing, even if it was amazing, exciting and new…there was bigger problems waiting around the corner.

”Can we talk now?” Clarke looked over at Lexa and they decided to sit down on the bench close by.   
”I’m sorry…I just, this has been nice”   
”It has” Clarke smiled.   
”You are right though, we need to plan our next step” They sat in silence for a while, not really sure where to start. 

”Let me talk to Kane, I know we can figure something out”   
”Do you know how dangerous that is?”   
”More dangerous than running for your life?”  
”Snitching to the cops…failing, all of us will be dead”   
”So let’s not fail”   
”Or…we should talk to Indra and Gustu’s - They’ll know what to do”  
”Kill people?” Clarke scoffed.  
”Don’t judge them us Clarke”   
”I’m just saying…and I thought maybe after this night or days, you wanted to live your life differently”   
”Do you think one night will change how I see things, how Roan ruthless killed my parents - did you see any regret on his face in the forrest?” Lexa was upset.  
”The forrest where you chose not to kill him?”   
”Maybe I should have and this would all been over with?”   
”That’s what you think? Killing is the answer…then what? You would have all off his men after you and you would probably be dead already”  
”The mission would be done and we could skip town”  
”So running is the answer again huh?” Clarke scoffed again, this was unbelievable. ”I thought you were tired of running?”   
”So what do you suggest the cops would do?””Arrest them?”  
”Clarke” Lexa stood up frustrated, she started pacing back and forth. 

”Hey” Clarke grabbed her arm and the brunette was forced to face her.   
”What?”   
”I will be here every step, I won’t leave you”   
”And what if you get hurt?”   
”That’s why we are gonna ask for help, we will be more people than them”  
”i’m not sure you understand the danger in this”  
”So what do you want to do, run away?”  
”Don’t look at me like that” Lexa snapped.   
”Like what?”   
”Like I’m some ruthless person who loves the thrill of the danger”   
”You think killing is the answer” Clarke was confused.   
”You just don’t know me, or what I have been through - what my people mean to me. Calling the cops would put all of them in danger”   
”So what? We should just drive away? Forever?”   
”You don't have to come with me, I will figure something out”   
”Today…last night - am I just another chick in your…whatever life you want to live?”   
”What did you expect Clarke?” Lexa started to pace around, stressed and annoyed. ”That we would fall in love, the cops would arrest Roan and we would move in to a nice house - you would kiss me goodbye every morning before I head to my 8-5 work?”   
”Don’t do this” Clarke rolled her eyes.  
”What, tell you the truth?” Lexa took a deep breath. ”This is who I am”  
”Push me away because you are scared to be let down, so it’s easier to get mad at me”   
”You don’t have to do this…Clarke, you are supposed to arrest me - I am a bad person - this you and me - it was nice but lets face reality. It wont work”   
”With that attitude, no”   
”You should hide for a few days, I will get Roan to chase me - and he will forget about you”   
”What about you, will you forget about me to?”   
”Clarke, I’m like poison - you will realize that soon, just listen to me for fuck sake - this wont happen. There are better people out there”   
”You’re a coward” Clarke raised her voice.  
”You’re to gullible…I can’t do this” Lexa raised her voice as well before she turned around and stormed off.  
”SO YOU ARE JUST GONNA RUN AWAY? CAN’T EVEN HAVE A CONVERSATION?” Clarke yelled after her but Lexa didn’t listen and shortly her silhouette was gone. 

Clarke gathered her anger for a few minutes, just standing there in the dark controlling her breathing and running thoughts. The butterflies from this morning was dead - completely gone and replaced with hurt and sadness.

Why she literally nothing for Lexa? She knew they hadn’t known each other for long - but the connection they had was different. Or - was Clarke the only one feeling that? It was rare and special and something she didn’t want to lose already. 

She started to slowly walk back to the motel, they needed to talk about this. Have a grown conversation without all the screaming and ignorance. Clarke realized she should off been more careful, Lexa might have been fooling her all along - to not get arrested? Seducing her like a fool… 

She unlocks the the door to their room at the motel but the place is dark.  
”Hello?” She yells out but no answer, she turns the lights on and has another look in the room - like Lexa would pop up somewhere, but it was dead quiet. 

She has a look in the bathroom to make sure there was empty, and as she thought - no Lexa to be found in there either. A more careful look around the room and she noticed all of the brunettes stuff was gone, another glance and she found a note placed on the bed with Clarke written over it.

”I will find a way to keep you safe, I don’t want put you in any danger. / Lexa”

Clarke scoffed, that’s it? When will Lexa realize she’s a grown ass woman who can take care of herself and where the hell is she? How could she just leave her here in the middle of nowhere - with no phone, no money - nothing. 

Clarke was seriously getting angry now, Lexa was being rude - only thinking about her own emotions - she was mad the she let herself fall for Lexa’s words, the brunette probably just wanted to have sex with her all along - ever since that flirting in the bar where it all began. 

Lexa could run how much as she wanted - but if she didn’t want her help - Clarke would arrest her ass, take the reward money and wave her goodbye. No way she was gonna let this body hunt go to waste now - she had been fooled and played. 

It was easier being mad than hurt - it was easier getting revenge than let her walk away. 

Right now Clarke was furious, she quickly packed the few stuff she had and locked the door before storming away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the lack of updating! :(
> 
> It's been a stressful month and I'm not sure many of you are interested in this story to be honest - and it sort of got forgotten with my life beating me up. 
> 
> I'm all good - and will try to post more often! 
> 
> 7 chapters left, let me know what you think so far! 
> 
> Take care, I will try to get an chapter around christmas since I'm a nice gir - if I fail - I wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year! <3


	14. The Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes back to her friends and family.

Clarke stormes out and is relieved to see that Lexa has left the car, she couldn’t help when thousands of thoughts attacked her mind wondering how Lexa left the motel. Was she safe? Her stuff was gone…she did write that note.

Clarke shrugged and jumped into the driver seat, nope - Lexa left her and like she always reminded her about… the brunette could take care of herself. 

It was nice to finally enter the town she remembered so well, the town she a few days ago hated and was bored off. She would do anything to go back in time at the moment, when the only thing she had to care about was at what bar she would meet her friends. 

It was safe but Clarke wasn’t hundred procent sure that’s what she wanted - the last days with Lexa made her feel alive and her spark to live again was because of her. It sounded depressing but the blonde did live a pretty depressing life… alone watching all her friends relationships, a job where her mom controlled everything, an apartment she had been to lazy to decorate. 

She parked outside of her office and Kane was thrilled to see her walk in.  
”FINALLY” He rushed towards her and hugged her, usually Clarke didn’t like his hugs but right now she needed one, so he hugged back - tighter than ever before.   
”Yeah I’m back” She mumbled, not sure if she was gonna break or keep staying strong.   
”Are you okay?” He asked as he let go of her. ”Let’s talk in my office”   
”Okay” Clarke followed him and closed the door behind her.

After probably 30 minutes while Kane had been listen carefully to Clarke she was finished with her story - she didn’t mention that she caught feelings for Lexa… it didn’t feel necessary right now.  
”I just don’t understand, why didn’t you just take her in if you where sharing a motel?”   
”I…” Clarke didn’t think about the details, and he was right to be confused.   
”I know you are a good agent Clarke, for you to be by her side for that long? And not bring her to the office”   
”She said it wasn’t safe”   
”You know that’s not true…you are not telling me something” Damn, she forgot how smart Kane was - he didn’t believe in bullshit.   
”It’s hard to explain…I sort of”   
”Did you feel sorry for her? The way you describe the story - Lexa never did something wrong, only Roan”   
”Roan needs to be taken in, he is dangerous” She tried to change the subject.  
”The job was to bring Lexa Woods in - we will take care of him later on, so…” Kane took off his glasses and stared into Clarke’s blue eyes. ”As someone who cares much about you, who is not your boss right now… what are you not telling me?”  
”Fuck it…” Clarke breathed, it was pointless to try to lie to this man. ”I…sort of got feelings for her and I thought she felt the same way, I was trying to convince her to go the police about Roan and then take her in - she has some trust issues”   
”Feelings?” Kane was a bit surprised. ”That makes a lot more sense…”   
”I failed Kane, I wanted to prove that I could do this and I failed… I’m sorry”   
”Hold on Clarke, I already know you have potential and I know that you can separate good from bad people.”   
”I thought so…”   
”If you believe that Lexa is good, let us help her, she’s just a kid like you and nobody should have to run from a man that killed their father”   
”I’m not sure she want to be helped”   
”Are you giving up on this hunt?” Kane asked serious, was he still gonna let her finish this?   
”Can…you want me? No - I am not” Clarke stuttered.   
”CLARKE” Kane’s door slammed open and her mom rushed to hug her. ”I am so glad to see you”  
”I had to text her” Kane informed her.   
”I’m okay mom” Clarke hugged her back, embraced the love from her mother - she felt like a little kid again but she didn't care, she needed it.   
”Here is a new phone - DON’T you dare lose it” her mother told her.  
”I could of fixed one myself but thank you mom, I will try my best”  
”I love you”  
”I love you too” Clarke smiled.   
”I will be waiting for updates” Kane told her. ”Now go home and get some rest”  
”I will”

Clarke finally gets home, the shitty apartments she’s once happy to see - being able to take a shower and sleep in her own bed. She didn’t to anything else that evening, she needed to rest and clear her mind. 

She didn't sleep to well that night, her mind was constantly going back to Lexa even though how much she tried not to think about the brunette. So when her phone buzzed the next day, she felt like a truck had hit her twice.  
”Clarke” she answered as she didn't bother to check who was calling.  
”Look who’s back in town, without saying a word” It was Raven.  
”Sorry, I was just so tired yesterday”  
”Understand, talked to your mom - she gave me your new number”   
”Of course she did” Clarke sat up and was glad her room was still dark, she had an headache.   
”So me and Octavia missed you…and it’s Friday today” Clarke knew where this was leading.  
”Yeah, count me in - I need alcohol”   
”Oh shit, spilling some tea tonight?”   
”Yeah, but I need some sleep. I call you later okay?”   
”Yes, I tell the gang, we all missed you”   
”Love you” Clarke threw her phone to the side and closed her eyes, this time she had no problem falling asleep. 

Later that day Clarke found herself with a beer in front of her and her friends around her - she had went a bit over the top with make-up and clothes today. She wanted to feel sexy and she would never admit that it could be because she might run into Lexa. That was probably unlikely - so at least she felt good.   
”So the boys are playing pool, tell us whats up” Octavia looked at Clarke, they were at the Brew and the blonde looked over at the pool table where she and Lexa had played.   
”I fucked up” Clarke shrugged.   
”Why?”  
”Remember that blonde girl I kissed here?”  
”How could we forget” Raven said with a goofy smile.  
”Well first of all, she’s a brunette and her name is Lexa. I didn't mean to work that day but she was my next hunt”   
”Oh shit?” Octavia gasped.  
”So she is the one you been going after these days?”  
”Yeah” Clarke sighed.   
”But you never take days - there is more to the story isn’t?”   
”At first, I flirted because I wanted her to trust me…I didn't for a second think I would get real feelings for her”   
”Woa, feelings?” Octavia bursted out and almost spilled out her beer.  
”Yeah, I know - Clarke Griffin catching feelings…”   
”Did you bring her to the police?”  
”I guess using someone gives you bad karma, she used the same trick towards me and I fell for it. I thought she liked me back. I was stupid and reckless and I didn't think straight”   
”Fuck Lexa” Raven sighed.   
”I’m sorry” Octavia threw her arm around the blonde.   
”Yeah, so I need to think about something else tonight - I need a distraction”   
”Thats my girl, next round is on me!”   
”YEEEEAH” Octavia cheered on Raven who skipped to the bar.

Clarke went wild that night and she couldn’t care less - and her friends was partying as hard as she did. That was something they did, if someone was feeling down and needed to have fun - they all went hard.

They were dancing all over the bar, talked to strangers, played pool - laughed over stupid things and just enjoyed each others company.

”I LOVED YOU GUYS” Clarke yelled happily as the bartender poured another round of shots.  
”Can you guys handle more” The bartender chuckled.  
”She got her heart broken, she need this” Raven told him.  
”Alright miss, I take one with you then”   
”Yeeeey” The friends cheered like three teenagers. They cheered and Clarke could feel the burning liquor in her throat…oh oh. This one did not want to go down.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom to throw up, she almost wanted to cry as she was done emptying her stomach. Getting drunk didn't fix shit…she sat on the bathroom floor for a while to gather herself. She felt a bit pathetic, her and Lexa wasn’t official or anything - but still she felt so betrayed. 

The fact that she actually felt something for someone was so special for her, Clarke had almost believed it was possibly for her to feel anything at all. However, feeling everything so quickly from the good to the bad was terrible. She almost wish she could feel numb again but she knew that was terrible as well. 

”Hey Clarke” Raven knocked on the door. ”Got you some water”   
”Hey” She greeted her friend and took the water, it was gone in no time.  
”Are you okay?”   
”No…” She answered sad.   
”We can take you home”   
”I just need some air I think, I don’t want to be alone in my apartment right now”   
”Alright” they walked back to the bar.  
”I will be right back, okay?” Clarke left Raven and exited the bar. 

She decide to walk a bit away from the windows, she didn't want the people from the Brew to stare at her. She took some deep breaths - she wasn’t dizzy anymore and the water had helped a lot. She was not sober but definitely brighter now - no more alcohol this evening. 

Another deep breath, the cold air felt amazing - she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. It’s crazy how quickly it can change from having the time of her life and then boom - reality hits you hard. Clarke should know better than to drink when she’s feeling down, after losing her dad she tried to escape the pain with alcohol multiple times - it never helps. 

If something, it makes you feel worse. Especially the next day when the anxiety creeps in but she never learned her lesson. At the moment she wanted the high, the fun - the distraction to feel happy. It’s all fake and that is why it hits harder when it’s over.

She breathed out, nothing she could change now…and she did have a lot of fun that evening it could of ended much worse. Now she wasn’t sure if she wanted to stay here at the Brew or just sleep at Raven’s place or something. If she drank more she would probably just break down crying or do something stupid. 

As Clarke prepared to step inside to the bar again she suddenly felt her arms getting brought back and a bag being tucked over her head.  
”WHAT THE FUCK - HELP!!!” She screamed, she struggled and fought to get her arms free.   
”Take her legs” She could hear someone say, Clarke knew if she could just get closer to the windows someone from the bar could see her. She used all of her strength and fell to the ground, the strangers was quick to grab her arms and now her legs was up in the air as well. 

She moved her body as much as she could, she could tell they where walking away from the bar…   
”HEEEEEEEELP”! She kept screaming.   
”CLARKE!!!!!!” She could hear Bellamy scream behind her and got hopeful as suddenly her body hit the ground. That’s when she could hear a door shut…fuck she was in a car, the vehicle was moving and Clarke swore to herself.   
This night definitely got worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Sorry guys, I'm gonna stop try to promise stuff here. I think I was to quick to start this story and I am not sure a like the story - and that might be a reason why it's hard for me to update. 
> 
> Well, I should be able to handle six more chapters if you want the ending lol! 
> 
> Thanks for reading my stories! :) 
> 
> Hope you are having a great 2020 so far.


	15. The Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is kidnapped

Clarke’s body was aching and her head was dizzy, they had left the car and she had been forced to walk up stairs. She had absolutely no idea what was going on, she was scared - she tried to focus and her location. Finally they stopped walking.   
”She’s here” A unfamiliar voice let go of Clarke’s arm and she was pushed forward, her arms was tied but someone finally took of the bag from her head. She adjusted her eyes and looked around the room.

The room seemed like a conference room, or a meeting room. Lot’s of chairs and a table full of papers, it wasn’t to big but the lack of furniture made it feel huge right now. Where the hell was she?   
”Who are you guys?” Clarke wondered but no response. 

She looked around as she heard movements from the door she entered, that’s when she saw her.

”Are you fucking kidding me?!” Clarke spitted out.  
”I told you not to hurt her” Lexa looked at Clarke, she seemed to be unbothered by the fact that this was absolutely absurd.   
”She didn’t go easily”   
”Let me go” Clarke breathed heavily, she was furious but she tried to remain calm. Lexa was behind all of this?!

”We need to talk” Lexa walked up to her, studied her face for a minute. ”Are you drunk?” She asked.   
”Let me go, I swear to god” Clarke said angrily.   
”Clarke” The way she said her name, almost begging.   
”NO! FUCKING LET ME GO YOU BITCH!” Clarke raised her voice, she was not having it. ”What the fuck is your problem?! Kidnapping? This is insane, YOU are fucking crazy?!” And there she snapped, just to see Lexa made her insane. 

”Please let me explain” Lexa took a step back to give Clarke some space.   
”Explain what? That I was a fucking fool to trust you? I already figured that out, unfortunately a bit to late - but this?! This is fucking crazy…let me go” The blonde interrupted her.   
”I can’t” Lexa looked a bit ashamed and she wasn’t able to look Clarke in her eyes. ”Take her to her room” The brunette ordered the men next to Clarke.  
”My room?! Are you gonna lock me up, what kind of shit show is this?” Clarke started to fight back but the men was stronger. ”You fucking bitch, I don’t want to see you ever again” Clarke spitted as she got dragged out of the room.   
”I’m sorry” Lexa said quietly back to her, the blonde couldn’t hear it. 

Clarke was surprised to see that it was not a basement she was dragged to - but actually a room - a pretty nice one as well. I didn’t make this any better though, she had no idea where she was, why she was here or what Lexa was up to. At least she was alone, or - there was people outside her room to keep her from leaving but she still had her belongings. 

She realized they let her keep her phone, cards, keys and everything - she still had her bag and that was a bit strange. If you wanted to hurt someone why leave them with their phone right? 

Her phone was about to die, she scrolled through the text messages and missed calls from her worried friends. Damn it, Bellamy saw this happened - that’s a good thing. 

She opened their group chat. 

”I am okay, sorry to scare you all. Not sure when I will be back” 

That would probably calm them down a little bit, she threw herself at the bed - her head was still dizzy from the alcohol. She probably should call someone for help but her gut said to wait and see what was going on. She had to find out what the heck was going on here. Clarke don’t know how or when but she managed to fall asleep in the chaos. 

The next day she woke up in the same position she remembered falling as sleep in, it was a knock on the door that woke her. She wondered what time it was, took a second to remind herself where she was.

She slowly made her way to the door and carefully opened it, she wasn’t sure who was behind  
it - luckily for her it wasn’t Lexa. She was not ready to face her yet. 

”Clarke”   
”You’re Indra” She studied the woman in front of her.  
”Someone did her homework”   
”Apparently not” Clarke rolled her eyes.   
”Are you okay?” Indra asked.   
”A part from being kidnapped, brilliant” She answered sarcastic.  
”You may not believe this but we are on your side”   
”I don’t want anything to do with any of you”   
”Unfortunately you already are, that is why Lexa ordered us to bring you here”   
”To do what?!” Clarke was tired of this - and the sound of Lexa’s name was breaking her a bit more.  
”Keep you safe of course”   
”Hah” Clarke scoffed. 

Indra walked into the room and studied Clarke for a while, she was awkwardly quiet and the blonde wasn't sure what was going on. She could understand why Lexa liked her though, she seemed to taken a lot from Indra - a role model you may call it. 

”I can see why she likes you” Indra finally said something. ”You have been through hurt, you kept strong and - the stubbornness, someone who doesn’t give in to easily.”   
”What are you talking about?” The blonde was confused.  
”She cares about you - and I was curious to meet you”   
”That where you’re wrong” 

Indra remained quiet again and locked eyes with Clarke’s, almost like she was searching and reading her soul. Clarke had to look away, it was to intense. 

”You are not dumb Clarke. You must know you have a big impact on her - when she told me she had the chance to kill Roan but didn't - I knew someone got trough to her”   
”I didn’t want her to get in trouble - there is others ways to end this war between you”   
”Blood must have blood” Indra told her.   
”That is some fucked up thinking” Clarke snapped, now she really understood why Lexa kept on with that bullshit.   
”That has always been our ways - but” Indra took a deep breath.   
”What?”   
”I made a promise to Lexa’s dad - to look after her, and I don’t want her to get same destiny as her parents - I want her out of this mess”   
”That’s what I told her but she want’s her revenge”   
”Lexa wants to be normal, even if she won’t admit it - I thought it was hopeless until I heard of you - if it was someone else she would of never gone through the trouble to save you. To expose our hiding spot”   
”I don’t know what you want me to say Indra”   
”Don’t give up on her”   
”Let me go and I might consider it”   
”I can’t let you go, Lexa ordered to keep you here and I must obey” 

Clarke didn’t understand, why did she have to be here? Lexa didn’t want to do it her way anyway - the brunette had made that very clear. She had just got home - back to her shitty apartment - why couldn’t she just get one day rest? She was literally going insane. Did Lexa has some master plan? Did Lexa send Indra to talk to her? She had so many questions. 

”She wants to talk to you” Indra told her.   
”I can’t help you with that, I don’t have anything to tell her” Clarke was stubborn.  
”I still have to keep you here”   
”You can’t keep me here forever”   
”Just talk to her”   
”No, I need a moment alone. Can you please leave?”  
”Okay”   
”That was easy”   
”Lexa told us to respect you.” 

Clarke laughed, what kind of episode of punked was this? 

”What’s so funny?” Indra wondered.  
”Nothing - so will I be starving to death or can I get some food?”   
”I let someone know you’re hungry”  
”Wonderful” 

Just as Indra was about to leave she stopped by the door and looked back at Clarke - what was her problem?   
”I don’t know what she did to hurt you, but she’s hurting to” Indra didn’t wait for a reply and was gone before Clarke processed what she said.

Hurting from what? 

She was the one who left her? Who lied to Clarke - why the fuck was she hurting for? 

Clarke was so angry - but she was to tired to fight right now. These last days had been so emotional frustrating exhausting. The lack of sleep, the hangover, the stress - the overwhelming of being kidnapped - not once - but twice in a short period of time. Clarke was tired - and she wanted to go home, and even if she didn’t want to admit it she was hoping Lexa would knock on the door - so she could tell her off.   
The brunette never did, and it was clear she didn’t give a fuck about her. It was good though - because Clarke didn’t want to see her either. 

She was angry, but that was definitely a lie - she needed answers - but she didn’t want to talk to her either. 

Clarke patiently waited during the day, no one else visited her that day- she texted her friends that she was fine - she was lonely - but she didn't want to worry them. 

Somehow this was better than her apartment, she wasn’t alone and once again she fell asleep pretty easily, maybe…just maybe…. because she knew that Lexa was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Another chapter, hope you like it! 
> 
> What do you think Lexa is up to? 
> 
> :)


	16. The Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke still has to stay at Lexa's nest

As the morning before Clarke woke up with knocking on her door, was it really Indra again. This time she wasn’t as careful - she knew she wasn’t in danger - but she did have to figure out what was going on.

”The answer is still no” Clarke was shocked to see Lexa standing in front of her, she was already wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, she looked like she had been awake for a while.   
”I didn’t say anything”   
”What didn’t you understand?” She sighed. ”I really don’t feel like talking to you Lexa”   
”I gave you time to calm down Clarke” 

Lexa closed the door behind her and walked into the room, she had no plans to leave. Clarke saw her pants lying on the floor and reached for them - she didn’t realize she was in her underwear.   
”I got some clean clothes if you want” Lexa studied her.   
”I’m fine” She would actually like some new clothes.   
”Come on” Lexa rolled her eyes. ”Follow me” 

Clarke did as she was told even if she didn’t want to - Lexa led them to another room and as they entered the blonde was amazed by the room. It was huge, had it’s own balcony, candles everywhere and a big king size bed against one of the walls. Seemed to be a bathroom to the right as well. 

”So you take all your bitches here” Clarke scoffed, she was being a bit childish but couldn’t help it.  
”If you want to call yourself a bitch” Lexa said with a smug smile. ”Here” Lexa reached her some clothes, you can use the shower over there”  
”Okay” Clarke took the clothes, she already knew that she would have to go around and smell like Lexa.   
”You are the only one, if it matters” Lexa looked her in the eyes. ”I don’t bring people here”  
”I’m going to take a shower” Clarke didn’t want to be vulnerable.

She made her way to the bathroom and locked the door behind her, she took a few deep breaths before she undressed and started to let the warm water caress her body. It felt amazing. She had a hard time turning off the water because it meant that she had to go out there and face Lexa again. 

She still wanted an explanation and answers, but it was so hard to just look at the brunette. Her green eyes was filled with regret and sadness but the next second it was impossible to read her again. Clarke didn’t like that, usually she was good with reading people, she had been completely wrong about Lexa and that really bugged her. 

Eventually she dried her body and her hair as much as possible, at least she felt fresh again. Lexa had gave her the same shirt she had borrowed at the motel. Her memory flashed as she remember getting out of that shower and had to scream for a towel - Lexa had laughed at her for making some bad ”that’s what she said jokes” but then gently handed Clarke this shirt. 

Lexa fucking did this on purpose, she had even mentioned that Clarke looked good in it - the blonde however had no other options than to put it on. It would only make it worse if she made a scene about it. 

A black pair of ripped jean and some socks, she looked like a wannabe Lexa at the moment and right now she wasn't a big fan about it. 

Once again, she gathered herself - took some deep breaths, fixing her hair a little bit before she unlocked the door. She found Lexa sitting in her bed writing in a note book, the brunette looked up as she walked towards her. 

Clarke could swear that the brunette was smiling, but barely visible.   
”Can we talk now?” She wondered.   
”How can you act like this is normal?” Clarke almost felt defeated.   
”I respected your feelings, I gave you space”  
”That is not how it works, do you magically think everything is okay now?”  
”Clarke” Lexa breathed, she put her pen and notebook on her bed table. ”I am sorry, what do you want me to say?”   
”For started I don’t have to ask for you to finally apologize”   
”You didn’t want to talk to me”   
”I still don’t” Clarke spitted. 

”I already punished the men that took you here, I am sorry they hurt you”   
”Are you fucking hearing yourself? I don’t want you to punish them, I want you to let me go”   
”They also told me about a guy, he was screaming after you - running after the car”   
”Don’t you dare hurt him”  
”Who is he?”  
”Leave him out of this”   
”You care about him”   
”I care about all my friends”   
”They way he fought for you…” Lexa stood up, walking over to face Clarke. ”Do you have a history?”   
”Maybe he reacted like any normal human being if they see their friend getting dragged to a car”   
”We won’t hurt him”   
”So why are you asking about him?”  
”I just wanted to make sure you knew him, so it wasn’t someone else who followed us here”   
”You knew he wasn’t, are you…” Clarke locked eyes with green and scoffed. ”Jealous?” 

Lexa wasn’t prepared for the question and had to look away, she started to pace around the room unsure what to say.

”You don’t have the right you know” Clarke studied her. ”Let me go”   
”Okay fine!” Lexa raised her voice now. ”I am really fucking trying to keep calm here, I know that I said some bad things. I was being an asshole okay but THIS is bigger than our argument Clarke”   
”So being jealous of Bellamy is important?”   
”I was just wondering who he was”   
”You” Clarke walked closer this time. ”Stop pretending that you don’t care about anything - just ask me what you really want to ask, at least I can be honest”   
”Is there something between you and Bellamy?” Lexa raised her head, to seem more confident.   
”It’s been known that he has feelings for me”  
”And you?”  
”Lexa…” Clarke decided to sit down on the side of the bed. ”God damn it”   
”Okay…” The brunette sat down beside her, they studied the wall for a moment in silence. 

”Why am I here?” Clarke wondered.  
”I promised to find a way to keep you safe, did you see my note?”   
”I was thrilled to see it”   
”You are in danger, I would never have done this otherwise” Lexa breathed heavily, trying to search for any expression on the blonde’s face.   
”Why..” Clarke changed her mind, fine. ”How am I in danger?”   
”As I came back to the city, his men was waiting for me - luckily i had asked Gustu’s, Indra and some other people to meet me at the boarder. We where attacked” Lexa showed her arm, a deep bruise was showing. ”I was lucky, someone hold me while someone else attacked me from the back, Indra was able to push them away, and that’s why it’s not that deep.”   
”You need to clean that” Clarke told her.  
”We managed to run away, they where to many - as we speeded away we could see them all following, they are spreading the city Clarke…and Roan has threatened you - he wants you”   
”Fuck…” Clarke realized that she was actually still in danger.   
”I knew you wouldn’t go easily and I’m sorry it had to be this way”   
”You didn't have to this and as you know I can take care of myself”  
”Roan is literally here, wanting you” Lexa seemed frustrated.  
”Then he can try to get me, I still don’t want to be around you - how can you not understand, you made it very fucking clear that you didn’t want anything to do with me”  
”I can’t take back what I said, I know”   
”You made fun off me for believing in you - that I thought this world has more to offer you”   
”I can’t change who I am”  
”Everyone can, but with that attitude - no” Clarke shrugged.  
”Right now I just want you to be safe”  
”You keep saying that but how do you expect me to be okay with this, this may not be important to you but you actually hurt me…” Clarke took a deep breath. ”and then you actually just left me in the middle of nowhere” 

Lexa took a deep breath as well, she searched for Clarke’s blue eyes and the brunette looked sincerely sad.   
”I fucked up, I’m a fuck up”   
”I just… I don’t want to be near you right now”   
”I can’t have you going out partying”   
”You’re not my boss, you can’t order me shit”   
”No but I can order my men to keep you here”   
”You are unbelievable”  
”I don’t want that but I will do what I need to do to keep you safe”   
”You’re talking like you would give a fuck about me”   
”You know I do” Lexa breathed out.   
”Can I at least go to my room” 

Clarke stood up, she was done listening to Lexa - she couldn’t even apologize or for a second try to make it better. Was this her shitty way to say sorry? 

”Clarke” Lexa followed her and reached for her arm.   
”I will stay, fine. But you said nothing but having to spend time with you”   
”I know…” Lexa struggled to find her words, she seemed stressed. ” I thought I did the right thing, I thought it was for the best. I thought If I…left, Roan would go after me instead - and you would be safe. I tried to push you away but I was wrong okay.”   
”You know when I first saw you, I was amazed with how confident you where, now I know how it’s just a bad act - you are so fucking insecure”   
”Sure, okay - maybe I am - I am trying here Clarke. I am not used to this, I thought it was the answer”  
”When you have an argument you solve them, you just left - can imagine how that made me feel?”  
”I just wanted you to be safe, but it’s to late to just walk away from this.”   
”I thought running was the answer?” Clarke wondered sarcastic.   
”Fuck” Lexa swore.  
”You hurt me” Clarke’s voice cracked and the brunette noticed, she studied the blonde.   
”I am sorry, I didn’t mean what I said - I was scared, you scare me and I took out my inner anger on you.”  
”Why are you scared”  
”Of hoping off something else and then have it crushed because of my past”   
”You are emotional damaged”   
”So are you” Lexa tried to make a joke but Clarke wasn’t in the mood.   
”I still meant what I said, we can solve this without ruining your life”   
”It was to good with you, I panicked and what I usually do is to destroy for myself…I do care for you, I felt so bad for leaving you but you must believe I did it because I thought it would keep you safe”   
”Whatever you say” Clarke was surprised as Lexa put her hands on her hips and pushed her closer. 

Lexa studied Clarke as her eyes flickered to the blonde's lips, Clarke realized what was going on as Lexa leaned in to kiss her. She immediately pulled away and the face of Lexa was the most heartbreaking she had ever seen her, her eyes screamed of embarrassment and confusion. 

”I….” Clarke didn’t know what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you still enjoying the story! 
> 
> Here is another chapter for you! 
> 
> Take care :)


	17. The roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa tries to solve things

Clarke is still speechless and she watch as Lexa takes a step back, the brunette breathes out heavily.  
”I know what I did was terrible Clarke” She said.  
”Are you for real?” Clarke rolled her eyes, her emotions was heating up - she wasn’t sure how to control them. ”Do you think you can solve everything with a kiss? I am still so fucking angry with you”   
”I’m sorry Clarke, what else do you want me to say?”   
”I’m out of here” Clarke once again tried to leave the room.  
”Wait” Lexa sounded desperate. ”Fuck… Clarke”  
”You can at least try to act like you cared about me” She had enough now and Clarke left the room even as Lexa tried to call her back multiple times, she was not having it. 

Clarke wasn’t sure where she was going, she had gotten herself lost - she hadn’t realized how big this place was. Long halls, multiple rooms, bathrooms, living rooms, weird rooms, locked rooms - all very depressing decorated. 

Did Lexa really grow up here? Was there other people in her age? So many questions was spinning around her mind, trying to focus on something else rather than the fact that Lexa had tried to kiss her. 

She could apologize, yes but Clarke did not believe her - Lexa needed to make a bit more effort. The blonde threw herself in a random sofa, she sat the for a while as she tried to collect her thoughts. 

”Excuse me” a man entered the room.   
”What?” Clarke sounded more rude than she intended.  
”I am Gustus”   
”Of course you are”   
”I am here to take you to Lexa, she wants to see you.” He told her.  
”She’s to scared to ask herself?” She scoffed.   
”She’s a busy woman miss”   
”Alright then, you can tell her I really don’t want to see or talk to her”   
”If you could just - ”  
”Did I stutter?” Clarke interrupted him.  
”No miss, if you change your mind - she ready to see you whenever” Gustus got the hint and nodded politely before he left her alone. 

Unbelievable, Clarke didn’t want to sit there anymore - she once again tried to find her way back to her room - like she would change her mind… She followed the voices in the hallway hoping that would be the right path. She knew that people often walked passed her door - because she had heard almost all of them walking by. 

”I’m sorry Lexa” It was Gustus voice and Clarke slowed down and tried to be quiet.   
”I don’t know how to fix this” Lexa answered him.   
”Whatever you did, she’s hurting, you must understand that” Now Indra was talking.  
”And what about me? I apologized”   
”Sometimes words doesn’t really mean anything, actions sometimes speak louder” Indra spoke calmly.   
”I have stuff to do right now, please close the door behind you” Lexa didn’t respond to what Indra said.   
”Your head is not with you right now. Be careful to not make any stupid mistakes” Gustus told her.   
”You know I am more than capable of separating my feelings from duty”   
”Go talk to her” Indra tried again.   
”She doesn’t want to see me, she had made it really clear that she is done with me. I will I a way to keep her safe from Roan so she can go home and…” Lexa lost her words. ”So she doesn’t have to see me again, as she wishes.”   
”Just be honest with her Lexa” Indra said.  
”Leave me alone now” Lexa raised her voice. 

Clarke could hear a door slam and two bodies walking away the opposite from where she was standing. As quietly as possible she sneaked past Lexa’s door, she was so quiet it was possible she heard sobbing from there - but that could be her mind making it up - because she wanted Lexa to be sad, that would only be fair. 

Turns out Clarke had just been stupid - or maybe to unfocused and missed her door. She was reliefed as she closed the door behind her, she needed space right now. 

What if Lexa was sincerely sorry? That she had not meant everything she said… the brunette had no idea she was hearing them and she still wanted to protect her - even if it meant never seeing Clarke again after that. 

That’s because she respected what Clarke had told her. 

The rest of the afternoon is slow and dull, Clarke tried her best to gather her emotions, her thoughts and focus on what was actually important right now. 

Get rid of Roan   
Hand in Lexa once and for all. 

She had not forgotten about her first mission - and she had to complete it - this had been a hell of a journey and she swore to never be personal with any of her hunts again. The first mistake was feeling sorry for Lexa but who couldn’t? It’s only being human, the girl lost both of her parents and had to find one of them dead… 

If she didn’t want to feel anything she had to go complete numb and she wasn’t sure she was ready to do that, feelings didn’t make you weak - it made you strong. The solution would be to not fall in love with your clients… 

Another knock on the door, damn these people really didn’t give up did they.   
”Come in” Clarke yelled.   
”It’s me” Indra entered the room.   
”Did Lexa send you”   
”I know you are angry with her but I think you would like to hear her out, give her another chance. She’s clumsy with her words and actions sometimes -but she has a big heart”   
”I’m not sure about that”   
”Come on” Indra opened the door wider and Clarke stared at her for a while as she tried to decide.   
”Fine” She sighed. 

Clarke was surprised as they didn’t walk towards Lexa’s room but instead the opposite direction, a few stairs later Indra finally stopped.  
”She’s out there” She pointed towards a ladder that lead to the roof.  
”Okay” Clarke nodded and started climbing, she felt shaky and nervous and wasn't sure why.

As Clarke finally made it to her feet up on the roof it was a bit dark, it wasn’t until she turned around and she saw candles covering that part of the roof. The candles made a cozy path for her to follow, Lexa was waiting not far away - she was standing up but beneath her was a blanket - a bottle of wine and some snacks - and what felt like hundreds of candles. 

”I wasn’t sure you where gonna show up” Lexa seemed nervous as well.  
”Me neither” Clarke took some careful steps closer.   
”Do you want to join me?” Lexa asked as she sat down.  
”I made it all the way here” Clarke sat down next to her and in silence Lexa filled two glasses with red wine.   
”I love it up here, you can see the stars so clearly - and it’s something about space that make’s me feel calm. I can stare at the stars forever” Lexa spoke as she sipped on her wine. ”I probably sound so cliché”   
”It’s beautiful” Clarke agreed, the stars was really visible from here.  
”I used to sit here with my dad, it was our place - he told me about the stars, how I could be anyone I wanted to be, that…” She took a deep breath. ”That mom was watching over me, and talking to me from the stars - so when I needed her, or when I need her I go talk to her here” She took another break to gather herself. ”Today I needed her, so I decided to meet you here - if you wouldn’t had shown up - then at least I could complain to her” Lexa chuckled a bit at the last part.  
”Wow…” Clarke did not expect that speech.   
”I know I am a lot Clarke - and I warned you to be fair but you also promised you where not going anywhere”  
”Last time I checked, you decided to leave me”   
”And what I did was awful, everything you said to me that night - you where correct. I am a coward, I am scared of rejection. That you would..”  
”Run off like Costia did?”   
”Yeah” Lexa nodded. ”I really…really like you Clarke but I snapped back to reality and my natural response was self-destruction and push you away”   
”And what is this reality”   
”That you might not like me back - you’re still on a mission Clarke, it’s hard to know if it’s real or not”   
”What do you believe now?”   
”With your reaction I figured I messed up big”   
”Okay, can we make a promise?” Clarke asked.  
”Yeah” Lexa turned to face her and they locked eyes for the first time that night.  
”Next time you feel insecure can we please talk about it?” Clarke reached out her pinky finger.   
”I’m done running away” Lexa smiled of relief and they did a pinky swear.   
”So…” Clarke looked up and studied the stars. ”Is your dad up there as well?”   
”Of course” Lexa looked up. ”And so is yours…” She said carefully.   
”I always had a hard time when people would tell me he will always be here…that is something you say just because you try to cheer someone up”   
”I always liked the idea, makes it easier you know”   
”I get that” Clarke studied the stars. ”I hope he is”  
”We really are two depressed people aren’t we” Lexa laughed shyly.   
”At least we can be depressed together” Clarke smiled at her, the brunette had her back around her finger. She didn’t like to see it that way and it probably was the other way around - but she was irresistible.   
”Hey…I’m sorry - I won’t leave you again. It will probably haunt me forever”   
”You are forgiven” Clarke took a sip of her wine, the alcohol made it a bit easier to talk.   
”And I’m also sorry that I tried to kiss you earlier today…” Lexa couldn’t look her in her eyes. ”I am not sure what I was thinking - I was a bit desperate and I couldn’t read you - or wrap my head around how bad I hurt you. That however, gave me no right… I’m sorry”   
”Thank you” Clarke was surprised by that apology.  
”So are we okay?” Lexa’s green eyes now locked with ocean blue.   
”Yes” They stared at each other deep into their eyes, once again Clarke saw how Lexa’s eyes flickered to her lips - the brunette didn’t lean in this time, instead she bit her own lip - as she tried to resist it. It made sense, Clarke would want to make the first move on someone who had pushed her away earlier. The sexual tension was insane however and Clarke could not resist but to pull Lexa closer by her neck and collide their lips in a passionate kiss. 

The brunette was careful, and she even stopped for a second to look for approval in Clarke’s eyes - she just nodded - she was out of breath but she wanted more of Lexa and that was now. The blonde also wiped away the tears she had seen falling from Lexa’s eyes with her thumbs.

”It’s okay” She mumbled between their kisses. ”I’m here now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, another chapter!! 
> 
> I hope you like it and had an amazing weekend!


	18. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa discuss the next move.

The next day is different, Clarke wakes up Lexa’s body lingering close to her - the brunette was still breathing heavily into her neck. She didn’t want to wake her up, she wanted to enjoy the moment. Last night had been adorable, to finally have Lexa open up and talk to her for real, she couldn’t help but smile to the flash memories from yesterday. 

They had made love, not once but three times - the first time had been emotional for both of them, like they had been longing for the other for years. So much passion and feelings, the other two rounds was due to the fact that they could not get enough of each other - more intense. 

Suddenly movements next to her made her smile even more, Lexa placing lazy morning kisses on her neck made her body shiver.   
”Morning” Lexa whispered and held her even tighter, their naked bodies collided.   
”Morning” Clarke was still smiling of butterflies and Lexa started playing with her fingers back and forth on her back, drawing nonsense.   
”I…” Lexa started.  
”What?” Clarke turned around to face her curious.   
”I enjoy your company” She said shyly.   
”Yeah?” Clarke chuckled. ”Only my company?” She teased.   
”Okay” Lexa chuckled back. ”I really like you, like a lot”   
”A lot lot?”   
”Oh you, shut up” Lexa smiled as she leaned in for a quick kiss to her lips.   
”I missed you” Clarke admits as she wraps her arms around her.   
”Me to” Lexa says quietly as she buries her head in Clarke’s neck and it might have been the cutest thing the blonde had ever seen.   
”You really are a softy aren’t you?” Clarke smiled as she started playing with Lexa’s fluffy brown hair.   
”Don’t tell anyone” Lexa laughed. ”Schhh”   
”Your secret is safe with me” Clarke kissed her on the head.   
”I want you to be mine” Lexa whispered in her ear being serious again.  
”Yeah?” Clarke smiled, of course she wanted to be Lexa’s.   
”I don’t want to share you with anyone else”   
”I’ll be yours” Clarke answered and Lexa finally dared to look her in the eyes, the brunette looked so pure now. Innocent eyes filled with love, she looked slightly tired and a bit different with no make up on - but she was unbelievable beautiful.   
”You signed up for it now” Lexa suddenly teased, she could go from adorable to sexy within a second and suddenly Lexa swinged her body over Clarke so that she was straddling her, the brunette held the blondes arms so there was no way she could move.   
”Fuck” Clarke mouthed as Lexa started kissing her neck, she loved this Lexa too - maybe to much.   
Clarke pulled her head down for them to share a deep kiss, a kiss that soon became desperate and needy, the blonde wanted to touch Lexa everywhere but she was still holding her hands steady. Lexa broke the kiss and kissed her way down, over and down her chest until she latched onto a swollen pink nipple. She smiled as Clarke arched and moaned beneath her.

Clarke was begging beneath her, pleading for Lexa to touch her, to take her. Lexa took her time, kissing around Clarke’s large generous breasts, licking underneath, down her sides, across her hips. Clarke tried to move her arms, she was desperate to touch her but it only made Lexa’s grip tighter.  
”Patience” She told her as she gazed into oceans eyes with lust in hers.   
”Please” Clarke pleaded. 

To her relief Lexa sent two fingers deep, working them inside he in a way that Lexa knew would have Clarke crashing over the edge quickly and explosively. Between her fingers and her tongue she soon had Clarke finally breaking free and reaching for a pillow to smother her cries. Lexa knew she was close, could feel the blonde start to shake, the muscles around her fingers started to tighten before clenching hard and Clarke screamed into her pillow.

Lexa brought Clarke down gently before kissing her way up to kiss her tenderly, the brunette looked satisfied.   
”I’m yours” Clarke mumbled as she tried to get her breathing under control.  
”Your mine” Lexa smirked as she leaned in for a kiss.

Later that day Lexa had gathered everyone for a meeting, Clarke was fascinated by how much respect Lexa had. Everyone kept quiet and listened to every word she said - only if she asked for a reaction she got one.   
”We need to once and for all end our ongoing fight with Roan”   
”Let’s kill them all!” A grumpy man said angrily and people cheered in.  
”YES!”   
”Guys” Clarke raised her voice and everyone looked at her surprised.  
”Who’s this”  
”Listen” Lexa raised her hand and immediately everyone hushed down and all eyes was on Clarke.   
”Trying to kill them all wont work - what we need is to be one step a head of them. Because they are already expecting you to go right into their trap. They are twice as many people as you are - how well do you think that will go?”   
”So what’s your brilliant idea princess?” Clarke shrugged at the nickname.   
”Her name is Clarke” Lexa told him off, it was kind off sexy how much power she had.   
”Well, if you want to get rid off them for good - there is a place for that without you guys getting into any trouble - caught them in the act with the police behind us” Everyone started laughing and mocking the idea.  
”We aint no rats” They scoffed.  
”No you are smarter than that, you are not exposing your own people - let them rut in prison, that will stink more”   
”Lexa, you can’t be considering this”  
”Do you considering our previous plans that hasn’t worked for years a better idea?”   
”At least it will scare them off for a while”  
”I don’t want to scare them for a while, I want them out of the picture for good” Lexa said.  
”The odds are on our side, I know that you guys do not know me…and I know that you have never and probably never would have considering working with the police - but that is also why Roan will not expect this”   
”She might have a point” Indra finally seemed to listen.  
”She has a point” Lexa corrected her.   
”Don’t you want this to be over with?” Clarke asked and got a few nods and some mumbled yes.  
”So what’s the plan?”   
”If you want to go ahead with this plan, I will talk to Kane he is one of the best out there - and invite him to come talk to you tomorrow - so that you all can see that he can be trusted.”   
”I give you a few minutes alone to discuss this” Lexa told them, she then put her hand gently on Clarke’s back to show her out of the room.

”What do you think?” Clarke wondered.  
”You did good” Lexa smiled.   
”It didn't feel like it”  
”Trust me, I have forced them to do other stuff and they have screamed at me, arguing for hours…I think they are all tired at this point. They want this to be over as well”   
”So…if this all goes as planned…” Clarke stuttered.   
”Yeah?” Lexa looked into her eyes curious.  
”Do you want to try this for real…I mean you and me?”   
”Didn’t I tell you this morning?” Lexa smiled shyly.  
”I guess it was one way to tell it…I just”   
”I do” Lexa interrupted her. ”I don’t care if they don’t agree in that room, we are following your plan - I am just pretending to give them a say in this, it makes them feel more apart of the plan - I have done it for years” Lexa chuckled.  
”That’s… mean” Clarke laughed as well.  
”My father taught me that…he always told me that they will always have my back - but they are not the smartest OR make the best decisions, but as long as you pretend that you value their opinion, they trust you”   
”I am not sure if that’s nice or just…not fair”   
”Everyone once in a while they come back with some really good ideas, I am not saying that they are total morons but sometimes when a decision like this - that is so out of their comfort zone I need to smoothly push it on them. Eventually they agree - but they are all so fucking stubborn, I have learned the hard way”   
”I am impressed how much they listen to you”   
”Yeah, and I care about them all…they know that I would never do anything to put them in danger”   
”What will happen when Roan no longer will be after you?” Clarke asked.  
”They can live in peace, I don’t know…take care of their families, ride their bikes - enjoy the pub, don’t have to watch their back every five second. It will be good to all of them”   
”Good thing you all live close to each other”   
”Yeah” Lexa smiled. ”But I think, as I will step down from the throne as you may call it…I need to take some distance, as long as I spend time with them I think I will always be involved.”   
”Did you talk to Indra or Gustu’s about this?” Clarke was happy to hear Lexa say this.  
”They think it’s a good idea, they promised to keep me safe from this and to finally have Roan out of the picture - I get my revenge and I can leave this, start over and be kept safe”   
”Good thing they got your back in this”   
”Yeah I mean I will still visit them”   
”Or… WE could visit them” Clarke smiled.  
”I would love that” Lexa smiled back. ”Well…I think I have given them enough time, are you ready?”  
”Ready” Clarke crossed her fingers as they walked back into the meeting room. 

”So” Lexa greeted them.   
”Do you think this will work?” a man in the corner of the table asked.  
”I do” Lexa said surely.   
”Even if we want to rip his head off, we do agree that to end Roan and his men for good is a better idea”   
”Glad you all figured that out” Lexa sounded sarcastic.   
”So Clarke” Gustus looked over at her. ”Kindly invite Kane for a meeting tomorrow.”  
”I will” Clarke nodded.  
”We’re done here, Indra will you gather some people that can transport Kane safety here tomorrow?” Lexa asked.  
”Of course”   
”Perfect, thank you all.” Lexa started walking out of the room but stopped as she noticed that Clarke did not follow. ”Clarke?” She asked for her.  
”Yeah?” The blonde looked over at the brunette.   
”Are you coming?”   
”Yes” Clarke couldn't hide her smile as she walked towards Lexa and as a soon as they where away from the people she bursted out in a cheerful scream.   
”Happy?” Lexa was smiling big.  
”Of course and thank you for being on my side and for trusting me” Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s neck.   
”It took me a while” Lexa smirked as she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist.   
”So…” Clarke got a smug smile on her face. ”How do you want to celebrate?”   
”Hmm…” Lexa pretended to think before she leaned in for a kiss. ”I think of one or two things we could do” She said before she started kissing the blonde’s neck.  
”Fuck” Clarke breathed but was surprised as Lexa suddenly stopped and gently caressed her cheeks with her hands.   
”But first…I want to have dinner with you” Lexa smiled.   
”Dinner?” Clarke smiled, that was actually very sweet of her.   
”Yeah, I want to know more about you”  
”You are cute”   
”Shut up…” Lexa rolled her eyes but with a smile on her face. ”Trust me will have enough fun later, I don’t want you to stop in the middle of it and complain about being hungry” She joked.   
”Hah” Clarke scoffed as she grabbed Lexa’s hand and they started walking towards the kitchen. ”I saw that you have a pool table, I remember a fun game we can play”   
”For all the juicy questions?” Lexa chuckled. ”I have to play to find out? Remember that I am slightly better than you”   
”You tricked me”   
”Maybe, let’s play a game and find out if I was just lucky that night” Lexa winked.

They continued giggling towards the kitchen holding hands, for a moment they forgot about the problems around them - and the danger they where actually in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! 
> 
> Chapter 18?!!?! that means that it's only two chapters left?
> 
> And I mean a lot could happen in two chapters ;) 
> 
> Heads-up the next chapter will be longer!
> 
> Thank you for still commenting and reading the story <3


	19. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to end Roan and his men.

”It will be fine” Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s neck.  
”They will be right behind you all the time, if something is off just…”  
”I know” Clarke stopped her. ”I will signal them, remember that I will enter a police station…I will be safe in there”  
”Okay” Lexa breathed out, she didn’t like the idea about Clarke leaving but she had to talk Kane face to face, and they needed to be guided back here safely.  
”I’ll be back in no time” Clarke let go of the brunette and caressed her cheek before grabbing her bag from the floor.  
”You better” Lexa winked but Clarke could tell she was nervous even if she wanted to try to play it off. 

Clarke made it to the office and it seemed to be unseen or at least it all worked to the plan, Lexa’s men was outside waiting. Not visible but there. 

”Clarke” Kane greeted her with his normal smile.  
”Hey” She smiled back and gave him a quick hug.  
”So I guess we have a lot to talk about?” He asked.  
”Yeah…we might want to sit down for this”

That’s exactly what they did and after an hour they where ready to get Kane to Lexa - they didn’t have a plan yet but as Clarke knew - Kane was on their side and wanted to help. He was a sucker for cases like this and he was ready to get whatever man needed to get the job done. 

Also because he was worried about Clarke, he realized that she was in a lot of danger at the moment and of course he wanted to help her get out of it. Clarke and Lexa’s men had a meeting spot a bit down further down the street, so they started walking. 

”Don’t react Clarke, keep looking forward - chuckle to whatever I just said” Kane suddenly told her and she did what she was told and let out a fake laugh. ”You are being watched, you see that car over there?” Clarke nodded. ”Once it passes that red light we will take a turn and we will be out of sight, okay?”  
”Okay” Clarke studied the car carefully and as they was covered for a second they turned quickly.  
”In here” Kane opened a door to a bookshop.  
”How did you know”  
”I’m a cop, I have eyes everywhere - he must of been waiting outside for you”  
”Damn”  
”You’re a target Clarke, I think we can wait it out here, I should see him pass soon”  
”You think he followed us?”  
”Yes, hey - look” Kane pointed and Clarke could see a man looking right and left - like he was looking for something or in this case - someone.  
”Hide” Kane pressed his body towards the wall to hide from the windows and Clarke did the same.  
”I think he’s gone”  
”Can you tell our pick up to come get us here, it’s not safe to go outside”  
”Yeah” Clarke took out her phone and dialed the number Lexa had given her, he answered immediately. She explained what happened and informed the directions to drive to her and Kane.  
”Clarke, you are in serious danger you realize that?” Kane was firm, she only saw him like this when something was dead serious.  
”I figured but I didn’t know it was this bad”  
”They want to get you to get to Lexa”  
”Our ride is here” Clarke spotted the car she went with earlier. ”We should hurry up”  
”We should definitely hurry up” Kane opened the door for her and Lexa’s men was already ready with the car doors open for them.  
”Get your heads down” The driver told them and Kane and Clarke bended down.  
”Cover them” He informed the man in front seat. ”No chances”  
”I got it” Kane took the blanket and helped cover both him and Clarke under it.  
”Don’t get up until we say it’s safe”  
The car ride was long and uncomfortable, bending over like that in a car was not good for your back or your body. It had also been hard breathing under the blanket and to carefully lift it to get some air was a challenge in the end. 

As they finally could sit up and get out of the car, they both ended up stretching their body immediately.  
”Sorry about that, better safe than sorry. My name is Dom”  
”I’m Kane, nice to meet you” The men shook hands.  
”What happened?” Lexa stormed out from the house with Indra and Gustus right behind her.  
”Clarke was being followed, luckily Kane spotted him”  
”And why didn’t you guys spot him? You where out there guarding her?” Lexa was upset.  
”I’m sorry Lexa, we tried our best to stay out of sight as you mentioned”  
”That didn’t mean not to do your job?!”  
”You are Lexa I suppose?” Kane interrupted their argument, typical him - try to calm the situation. ”I’m Kane”  
”I heard so much of you” Lexa now smiled at him. ”Sorry we have to meet like this” She was being very polite and Clarke couldn’t help but admire the change of attitude.  
”He was hard to spot, he must of been hiding very well - I have my ways to see my surrounding without looking around.” He informed her. ”But they got us out of there unseen and safe, I take that as a win” he smiled at her as he spoke calmly.  
”You are sure no one followed you?” Lexa looked over at Dom and the other guy.  
”Yes, we took safe road - it’s a bit longer but at least we know no one followed us”  
”Good, well then - Kane let us show you around.” Lexa took a step to the side to let Kane walk beside her.  
”Thank you, and this is?” Kane greeted Gustus and Indra. ”Nice to meet you”  
”Follow me” Indra smiled.

Lexa studied as they entered the building and Clarke walked up to her, she rolled her eyes as Kane tried to small talk but it seemed to work as both Indra and Gustus chuckled a bit before they disappeared inside.  
”Dismissed” Lexa told the men behind them. ”Thank you” She nodded before turning back to face Clarke. ”You scared me you shit”  
”Wasn’t prepared for that” Clarke admitted.  
”This better work”  
”It will” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and lingered their fingers together.  
”Well, let’s see what Kane has to say” Lexa started walking, leading them inside - still holding on to Clarke’s hand - maybe a bit to tight. 

Indra, Gustus and Kane was talking about food as Lexa and Clarke entered the kitchen and they all decided to eat some dinner before sitting down in a meeting. It was weird to see Kane with this people - to see the rest of them act so normal. Laughing at poorly dad jokes, Lexa giggling with her mouth full, Gustus to even be smiling and Indra to not be serious for a second. Kane could really bring out the good in people. 

It seemed like everyone forgot for a second on what was going on - Clarke couldn’t quite get there, that a man followed her was really sending shivering through her spines. Her job had never been dangerous before, not like this. What would of happened if Lexa hadn’t decide to ”kidnap” her from the bar? Was she followed that day as well? What did they want to do to her? There was so many questions spinning around in her mind. 

She did however like that Lexa and Kane went along so well - even Indra and him seemed to genuine like each other. Clarke couldn’t help but picture the future, backyard bbq’s at her moms house - in the garden where she grew up. With Kane grilling meat, her mom talking to much (out of love) - Lexa helping setting the table - showing her childhood room… drinking wine until late hours. 

She wanted that to become a reality - but today really scared her. 

”Clarke?” Kane repeated her name and she finally looked up from zoning out. Everyone at the table was looking at her. ”Are you okay?” He asked.  
”Yeah, sorry” Clarke faked a smile as Lexa rested her hand on her leg, comforting her.  
”Are you sure?” She whispered as the rest started talking again.  
”I don’t know” Clarke sighed. ”It’s just… a lot, a lot to risk - a lot to win”  
”I know” Lexa put her arm around her to get closer. ”I’m scared to but together we are stronger, like you said so many times. We can do this - and with Kane helping us…”  
”Yeah, I guess it was just a matter of time before some self doubt would hit me - but doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing.”  
”That’s my girl” Lexa smiled.  
”What do you say guys? Let’s talk?” Kane wondered.  
”Yes” Lexa agreed.

They spent hours in the meeting room, discussing back and forth - what could be the best solution for this.  
”We need to surprise them” Kane turned down an idea again. ”We can go with your old tricks, they will see right through it. They know that you know they are in town”  
”So what do you suggest?” Indra sighed. ”This is not leading anywhere”  
”I might have a plan” Kane sat up straight.  
”Anything” Lexa looked tired.  
”I think that they followed Clarke for a reason today. They want to find out where you guys are hiding”  
”Go on” Gustus said.  
”What we should do is to get them here, they think they will be one step a head but we will”  
”How will we do that?” Lexa wondered.  
”We need to trick Roan and his men to this nest, the police will be ready, hiding once they get here. No one needs to be hurt, we grab them as soon as they try to enter the house.”  
”Why does it sound easier said and done?” Lexa asked.  
”He is not stupid, if one of you - or more suddenly show up in town. Visible, they will know something is up”  
”So what are you saying?” Indra asked.  
”You can’t be the one luring Roan..” Clarke filled in the details Kane wasn’t saying out loud. ”But I can..”  
”No” Lexa stopped her. ”To dangerous”  
”I agree it’s dangerous, but with a good plan - it will work.”  
”They followed me today and will do it again” Clarke sighed.  
”What if they want to hurt her huh?” Lexa bursted out. ”Maybe they don’t just want to follow her? They have kidnapped her before - and this time around it would be more dangerous”  
”It’s of course possible” Kane told her. ”But you is the person, or you guys they truly want to get, Clarke is a way to get to you.”  
”There must be another way” Lexa shook her head.  
”Do you have any other ideas?” Indra wondered.  
”THINK ABOUT ONE” Lexa raised her voice.  
”I know it’s not ideal but don’t forget that I am trained for this. I am not completely clueless and I trust you guys and I trust Kane and his men. If this is what we need to do, I will volunteer... no doubt.”  
”One more thing” Kane took a deep breath. ”All of you” He looked at Lexa and the rest of her people joining the meeting. ”Have to be far away from the scene, or at least out of sight”  
”You expect us to just sit this one out? We are not scared of those morons” Gustus told him.  
”Once again, being one step ahead. For you not to be involved - just to be safe”  
”Clarke” Lexa looked over at her. ”This…”  
”This is the best idea I have heard in this room in hours” Clarke told her. ”We’ve listened to your ideas but…”  
”What do you mean? You already planned this?” Lexa interrupted her.  
”We ran some ideas and after today it just confirmed that it might work” Clarke told her.  
”So we have just been wasting our time?” Lexa was getting upset.  
”No. We only talked - because I was inviting him over - we wanted this to be planned with you guys but…if we couldn’t come up with anything better we…”  
”So just like that? You will risk your life?” Lexa rested her head in her hands. ”There must be another way”  
”I don’t want Clarke do this either” Kane tried to comfort her. ”But it is the best idea and if everything goes as planned, no one will get hurt and we can lock them up forever”  
”Fucking hell…” Lexa studied Clarke. ”Are you sure about this?”  
”I am” Clarke was confident in her answer.  
”It’s settled then. I will have to go back, run this with my folks and you guys need to help us get here unseen” Kane told them.  
”Got it” Indra nodded.  
”Thank you for believing in me Lexa” Kane smiled at her. ”We will win this”  
”Good” She nodded towards him.

A few days later Clarke found herself driving a car that had been waiting at a parking lot, two of Lexa’s men had been driving her there and was now following her in distance. Her little voice inside her head kept saying everything would be alright, just stay calm. 

Today was the day they where gonna get rid of Roan for good…hopefully. She didn’t want to be doubtful but she couldn't help it, she was nervous. Kane and all of his men was at Lexa’s nest while all of her people had been alright with waiting upstairs. They didn’t accept to leave the scene completely and Kane had to agree finally. 

The car ride felt like forever but once she entered the city she felt it was to short…she gathered herself and as planned she drove to the police station. They where probably waiting for her to show up there again, she parked outside and went inside - greeted some of them that was already aware of the station, ready to be stand by if anything went wrong. 

Clarke carefully looked outside the window as far away from it as possible, trying to act casual. Everything seemed normal until she spotted a man looking suspicious, he looked directly at the office and she knew…that was one of Roan’s men. 

”It’s time” Clarke nodded to her colleague.  
”You got this” He told her and she grabbed some random papers to seem like she had a purpose to enter the building for that short period of time. 

She quickly entered her car and locked the door immediately, she carefully looked at the man quickly - he was staring at her car talking to someone on the phone.  
”Showtime” She smiled to herself, gathering some more confident as she started the car. She was meant to be driving around for a bit to see if any cars or anything was following her, she prepared her GPS to find Lexa’s house. 

First nothing special seemed to be happening around her, she spotted Lexa’s men once but they where good at hiding and keeping track of her at the same time - as soon as she left the city they had to wait before following her. It was to risky otherwise. 

20 minutes went by when she suddenly saw not one but two black cars that seemed to be following her…maybe this was working - she had been tired of driving around in circles. Clarke tested her theory and turned to the left at a random neighborhood street that she knew would take her out to the big road again. It took a while driving before she spotted them again, they thought they where being discreet. 

It was three cars now, she knew for sure that it was Roan and his men now… just imagine if she wasn’t aware of this - what kind of danger she could have been in.

She started speeding as soon as she hit the motorway, trying to pass some cars to not seem so suspicious. The GPS showed 20 minutes until arrival, she could do this. Clarke wasn't nervous really, she knew she had tons of people backing her up as soon as she parked the car…but it was still a bit nerve wrecking since anything could happen. 

She dialed Kane’s number and put him on the speaker, as she had been informed to do as soon as she was on her way.

”Clarke” Kane almost answered directly. ”Are you okay?”  
”I’m fine, I’m on my way. The plan is working so far, I will be there in 12 minutes according to the GPS” She told him.  
”Perfect, good job. We got your back, try to get into the house as fast as possible”  
”Yes. See you soon” Clarke ended the call and started speeding a bit more - she wanted to get there as fast as possible. 

10 minutes went by pretty quickly and she finally parked the car outside the nest, everyone was hiding inside and a few light where lit. She jumped out of the car, it was so quite once the engine was turned off. She took another breath and as she was about to walk inside she could hear vehicles coming closer and car lights was lighting up the house. Damn, they where closer than she thought. If she acted weird now they would know something was off, why would she react to other people parking behind her…the lot was filled with them. 

She started to walk towards the house but as she got closer doors slammed and voices filled the air.  
”Missed me?” Roan scoffed and she froze.  
”Back away from me” She turned around and realized that it was actually five cars parked on the lot, all of them getting out… It was probably 20 people standing in front of her.  
”Well, you are asking so kindly” Roan smirked as he moved closer towards her. 

Lexa couldn’t sit still, she was told to do nothing… how could they expect her to nothing? It had been over an hour since Clarke drove away and the waiting was killing her. Kane had texted her telling her that Clarke was on her way…but that felt like a life time ago.  
”This is killing me” Lexa wined to Indra.  
”Patience my dear” She told her and as on a cue they heard a car parked outside. ”No rush, stay away from the windows”  
”I know” Lexa felt sweaty.  
”More cars” Gustus was carefully watching out the window.  
”It worked” Indra smiled.  
”Clarke is not inside yet”  
”What? Move!” Lexa pushed Gustus away and took his spot. ”We have to do something, Roan is walking towards her”  
”No, the police is downstairs Lexa…Don’t do anything stupid”  
”Something is wrong” She told her.  
”Why?”  
”Roan is looking inside the house, so is Clarke…”  
”It’s probably nothing” Indra said as Lexa studied how Roan grabbed Clarke’s neck as she was looking away with a gun to her head. In a second she can see how Clarke struggles as she being dragged away from the house and the next second she is already running downstairs.  
”LEXA DON’T” Kane yelled at her as he tries to stop her, she pushes him away and steals his police speaker as she push the front door open.

”ROAN, I SWEAR TO GOD. I’M GONNA KILL YOU MYSELF” She yell in the microphone before throwing it away since there was already people coming towards her. She was not afraid of them, she was ready to fight her for her life to get Clarke safe out of here.

The first man that came close to her she pushed to the ground with two hits…this was gonna be easy. Roan’s men might be big but they didn’t have her technique. She fought three people at the same time and it was starting to get loud out there.  
”FUCK IT’S THE POLICE” Someone screams and Lexa swears to herself - this was plan was going down hill.  
”FREZE” Kane yelled but no one listened…Roan’s men was ready to fight the police as well. Lexa had knocked at several people, she was furious and she felt like no one could stop her.  
”WHERE IS SHE” She screamed. ”ROAN YOU FUCKING COWARD, COME FIGHT ME YOURSELF” 

The scene was getting out of hand, Kane’s men was fighting all over her front yard - people fell to the ground and it was hard to tell who was winning this.  
”Lexa” Kane grabbed her and dragged her to the side, people where to busy fighting to notice them. ”We had a plan”  
”That was before Roan put a gun to Clarke’s head” Lexa yelled angry at him.  
”We will find her” Kane looked around and Lexa did the same - bodies being brutally hurt and thrown to the ground the police trying to handcuff so many people as possible.  
Roan or Clarke could be seen, he must hide her somewhere…fuck fuck fuck.  
”They went that way” Kane pointed as they started walking towards the direction when suddenly a gun shot made everything stop for a second. Kane and Lexa looked at each other before looking back at the scene where everyone was fighting…they looked as curious as them and that meant the shot hadn’t come from any of them.

”Clarke…” Lexa breathed as panic filled her whole body, it couldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola people!
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than usually I hope you don't mind lol. 
> 
> What do you think about the chapter? 
> 
> Hopefully you're all fine during this horrible Covid-19 times, be careful and take care!
> 
> Thanks for reading my story <3


	20. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where it all ends.

”Clarke…?” Lexa breathed.  
”Let’s go” Kane grabbed Lexa’s arm and it woke her up from all the bad thoughts speeding through her mind.   
”Hurry!” Lexa started running towards the directions Roan had been dragging Clarke. 

She had lost both her parents, she knew how to handle death - she had seen bloody death scenes before. That was a lie though… how could anyone know how to deal with that? Seeing someone you loved, someone who was your safety…family…dead? No one could prepare for that and she didn’t want to have to prepare for that again. At least now she could be prepared for the worst.

A memory flashed through her mind, she had been in her room doing homework when loud noises came from downstairs, her father screaming loudly. She had been used to random people visiting their home but when it suddenly stopped she had freaked, running down the stairs screaming for her dad…it never was that quiet. That is when she saw him covered in blood… barely breathing. 

For a young girl it’s hard to even understand death, she had to go through it twice loosing her parents in tragic. It haunted her everyday, yes it wasn’t as heavy as years ago but it scared her and to see another person she loved dearly die because of Roan she knew she wouldn’t be able to move forward.

”Lexa” Kane’s voice cracked and she could already feel her eyes get teary but one thing she knew was how to hide her emotions.  
”What?” She held her head high even though she wanted to sink through the dirty ground.  
”Over there…” He pointed and she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she opened her eyes towards the direction. Two silhouettes lying in the dark a few meters away from them, due to the darkness you couldn't tell who was who.   
”Stay here” Kane stopped her from moving.  
”You can’t stop me”   
”You’re still a young girl and I am a police officer…I can stop you Lexa, you don’t need another night mare.” Kane told her, he seemed to care about her feelings and she suddenly took a step back. Even if she wanted to run, see what was going on - she still didn’t want to see Clarke covered in blood - lifeless. It was something in Kane’s eyes as well - he was scared too. 

She watched him his body moving in the dark, getting closer to the scene. Lexa was numb at the moment, she didn’t know how to feel, what to think how to react. The waiting was the worst part, it probably hadn’t been long at all but it felt like she had been there forever. What was taking so long, how slowly did he walk? 

”Lexa” Kane’s voice filled her ears and her body stiffed. ”Come here” If she was allowed to go there, it should be fine right?   
”Is she alright?” She couldn’t wait for the answer, she yelled as she was running towards them.   
”I need a hand” He told her and her heart started raising as she ran even quicker.   
”Clarke” She said out of breath as she finally got to her body, Kane was sitting down as she rested her upper body in his lap. ”Whats wrong?” Clarke was alive.   
”It’s my leg, I think it’s broken” Clarke’s face was filled with pain.  
”What happened?”   
”I escaped his grip, we started fighting - I started running and my shoe got stuck, I fell and he pointed the gun towards me…I had too” Clarke started to cry and Lexa slowly moved her eyes towards the other body…Roan.  
”I checked” Kane told her. ”He’s gone”   
”Wh-What?” Lexa was surprised.   
”I had to” Clarke cried. ”He was about to kill me”   
”It’s okay love” Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s cheeks and wiped her tears away. ”I’m just glad you’re alive” Lexa took a deep breath to not cry herself.   
”We need to get her to a hospital” Kane grabbed Clarke’s arm to put it around his shoulder and Lexa did the same with the other arm. Together they got her to her feet.   
”I can’t walk” Clarke said and as she stood up Lexa could see her leg much better, it was bad…she didn't want to react to it because it would probably make it worse.   
”I’ll carry her, Kane - take care of whatever is going on over there” She pointed towards the fight scene where everyone else was still struggling.   
”Are you sure?” Kane was worried.   
”It’s not far to my car” Lexa told him.   
”Okay” Kane nodded before he kissed Clarke on the forehead and started running away. 

”You scared the shit out me” Lexa breathed heavy as she carried half of Clarke’s body weight.   
”I’m sorry, I can’t feel sorry for you right now I’m in so much fucking pain”  
”You know I would of killed you if you where dead”   
”That doesn’t make any sense” Clarke was getting pale.   
”Here” They finally reached her car and Lexa opened the back seat so Clarke could lay down. ”Don’t pass out, okay?” Lexa slammed the door before running to the front seat.  
”Talk to me blondie” Lexa started the car.  
”About what?”  
”Anything, you are loosing a lot of blood”   
”Can I talk about how beautiful you are?”   
”Sure” Lexa chuckled. ”Tell me about it”   
”It’s not just your…perfect bone structure in your face, your plumped lips or your green eyes.”  
”No?” Lexa’s heart beat raised by the compliments.   
”Your body girl…like WOW” Clarke sounded like she was floating away with her thoughts.   
”Don’t get to excited now”  
”You are beautiful…but your soul is more beautiful. I have never felt so connected with someone and even if me met in these fucked up situations I would never take it back, because I met you”   
”Well…I should thank you love.” Lexa smiled as she speeded way over the limit she knew Clarke was zoning out. ”You know why?” She needed to keep her talking.   
”Why?”   
”You thought me that life is more than just…you…” Lexa struggled to find her words. ”I thought my purpose was to get revenge over Roan but you where right, I should of listened to you a long time ago”  
”Yeah but you’re so stubborn”  
”Right back at you”   
”Schh”   
”You’re not gonna sleep are you?”   
”Maybe just rest…my eyes” Clarke was drifting off.  
”Hey hey hey” Lexa raised her voice. ”I need you stay awake for me a little bit longer okay?” She didn’t get any answer. ”Clarke?!”   
”Mm”   
”Hey, you are the strongest person I ever met alright, I know you can do this” It wasn’t far to the hospital now and she couldn’t speed more than she already was.  
”You” Clarke breathed.  
”Yeah Clarke what?” Lexa was hopeful as soon as she heard her voice again.   
”Are the strongest person I ever met”   
”Good, keep talking to me babe” Lexa was glad it was late, it was barely no cars on the roads.   
”I love you” Clarke breathed heavy.   
”Don’t you dare Clarke” Lexa yelled at her and she quickly looked back at the blonde who had closed her eyes, fuck.  
”Hey” She tried to slap her with her hand but it was hard as she was speed driving and had to keep her eyes on the road. ”Clarke” Panic filled her but she had never been so glad to the the city lights from the town. ”We’re almost there” 

Lexa finally reached the hospital and parked right outside the entrance, she screamed for help as she got out of the car and it wasn’t long until caretakers where outside helping carrying Clarke out of the car.   
”She hurt her leg and she lost a lot of blood” Lexa informed her.  
”How did she get hurt?”   
”She fell, she was in a fight with a man” Lexa didn’t know what to say. ”JUST HELP HER” She raised her voice.  
”We just need to understand the circumstances, how long has she’s been out?”  
”Not for long”  
”Okay we need you to wait here”   
”What?” Lexa had to stop as a nurse blocked her way.  
”She’s in good hands” She told her.

The silence as Clarke was dragged into the hospital hit Lexa, she wasn’t a big fan of hospitals. After waiting hours for both her parents it maybe wasn’t the biggest surprise. She took a few big breaths, trying to calm her nerves.

”IT’S MY DAUGHTER!” Lexa looked up and saw an mid-age woman rushing towards her dressed as a doctor.  
”Dr.Griffin you know you can’t go in there” Another doctor yelled behind her. Wait Griffin? Clarke’s mother was a doctor, could it be?  
”Abby?” Lexa said clueless.  
”Who are…” Abby looked at her confused before she locked eyes with her. ”You must be Lexa?” She asked.  
”Yes”   
”What happened?”   
”She fell, it’s her leg…she um” Lexa head was spinning. ”Lost a lot of blood”   
”Are you okay? You look a little pale” Abby reached for Lexa’s shoulder and then everything went dark. 

Lexa adjusted her eyes, she had no idea where she was - it was in a room she had never been in before - her head hurt and she looked around the room and recognized the woman who was staring at her.  
”Welcome back” Abby handed her some water. ”You fainted”   
”How’s Clarke?” Lexa suddenly remembered.   
”She’s steady, she did lose a lot of blood and it will take some time for her leg to recover but…”  
”What?” Lexa was confused. ”She will be okay?”  
”Why do you seem so surprised?”   
”I…” Lexa sat up so she could take a sip of the water. ”Never heard any good news from a hospital before”   
”I’m sorry” Abby studied her. ”Can I ask what happened?”   
”It’s not your fault, I mean my parents where murdered - and couldn't be saved. The waiting to hear that…It’s like slowly getting your heart ripped out”   
”Both…your parents. I am sorry for your loss. Clarke lost her father as you probably already know, it wasn't easy on her. You must be a very strong girl”   
”That’s what they say” Lexa shrugged. Right now she felt pretty small, the way Abby looked at her reminded her of the way her mom used to.   
”You know it’s okay to ask for help sometimes right?”  
”I see where Clarke got it from…” Lexa chuckled quietly.   
”You’re good for her, you know that right. I haven’t seen that spark in Clarke since her father passed. Even due to the circumstances I somehow feel like it was meant to be for you two to meet”   
”That’s a beautiful way to see it I guess” Lexa smiled at Abby and she returned it.   
”It will take a while before we can visit Clarke, as you are not a big fan of the hospital - do you mind if I buy you some dinner? Or late snack or whatever to call it?”  
”That would be nice” Lexa really didn’t want to be here.   
”I need some distraction as well, I am not gonna lie”   
”Okay” Lexa took a few breaths before getting on her feet. ”We can get some dessert as well”  
”I think we will like each other” Abby laughed and it eased the tension a bit. ”Grab your jacket it’s a bit cold outside dear” 

It was weird, Lexa hadn’t have anyone say those simple words in years - she could take care of herself, like she always told herself but the simple act made her eyes teary and she had to blink a few times to not cry. 

It had been an emotional day and she still had no idea if Kane got Roan and his men…or his men because the man who murdered her parents was dead. Clarke had actually killed a man, Lexa knew that can mess someone up - she was also in the hospital with a broken leg. 

Her thoughts was spinning again and she breathed heavily, trying to focus on both her feet moving, and step at the time.   
”Lexa?” Abby called out her name.  
”Yeah?” She didn’t look up from her feet moving.  
”Weird question but an elephant has four legs right?”   
”What? Yes?” Lexa was confused.  
”One, two, three four…” She counted slowly. ”Yes you are right, do you think a giraffe count as five legs due do the long neck?”   
”Thats silly”  
”One, two, three, four…five” Abby chuckled a bit a Lexa looked at her wondering if she was going insane.  
”Does any animal have five legs?” She seemed to think about it.  
”Spiders has more” Lexa told her.  
”How many?”   
”Eight?”   
”One, two, three, four, five. six, seven, eight” Abby counted again. ”You’re right”   
”Did you faint as well?” Lexa wondered. ”Hit your head maybe?”   
”No” Abby laughed. ”It’s a trick I used on Clarke when she was about to have a panic attack, do you feel any better?” She wondered.  
”What…” Lexa realized now that she was fine. ”You are sneaky”  
”I know my tricks” Abby winked. ”And maybe a bit crazy”   
”Thank you” Lexa meant it. 

Food was definitely needed and also the company, Lexa had decided she that she really liked Abby. She had to tell Clarke to cut her some slack, also - who wouldn’t be overprotective of the blonde beauty?   
”Your phone” Abby informed her as it started buzzing.   
”It’s Kane” Lexa looked at the screen inhaling all the air she could.  
”The moment you have been waiting for” She smiled at her.   
”Hello?” Lexa answered.  
”How’s Clarke?” Was his first question.  
”She will be alright, we can’t see her yet but she’s stable” Lexa eased his worries.   
”That’s…I need to call Abby”  
”I’m with her, it’s okay”  
”Okay okay” Kane gathered the information.  
”So?! Are you seriously gonna have me drag at out the answer from you?”   
”Lexa” Kane sounded happy. ”We did it”  
”It’s…It’s over?” Lexa let out a reliving sound and Abby smiled at her.   
”Yes, it wasn’t easy but they will all go to prison - wounded and locked up”   
”I..I don’t know how to thank you”   
”Thank Clarke”

Four weeks later -

”So what are we doing here?” Lexa asked Clarke as she parked the car.  
”I can’t drive myself” She pointed at her leg.  
”I’m not dumb babe”  
”I know you’re not, I just need to swing by the office. Join me, I am sure Kane will be happy to see you”  
”Yeah sure” Lexa was still confused.   
”Come on now, help me get out” Clarke smiled at her and Lexa jumped out to go around and lean Clarke a hand to help her to her feet.  
”Only six weeks left” She tried to sound positive.   
”Don’t remind me” Clarke wined as she steadied her crutches.   
”Well - you can keep using me as your personal assistant. I now you love teasing me”  
”You have a point”   
”Kane” Clarke greeted him with a smile and he hugged both the girls.  
”Good to see you both again, how are we holding up?”   
”All good, how about you?” Lexa wondered.  
”I’m good thanks, so what brings you here?”   
”Well…” Clarke smirked at both of them. ”I am doing my job sir, I am handing over Lexa Woods - as you asked me to weeks ago”  
”Pardon me?” Lexa looked back at her raising her eyebrows.   
”Did you forget the fact that I am a bunny hunter that swore to get you?” Clarke winked.  
”Wait…what?”   
”You can add the extra payment to my next check”  
”She still need to show up to court?”   
”Oh trust me old grump, she will” Clarke smiled and seconds later Lexa stormed out the office.  
”Oh hell no”   
”Ops, gotta go” Clarke laughed before jumping as fast as she could to catch up with Lexa.

”How could you?” Lexa heard her and turned around to face her.  
”Chill” Clarke got closer. ”It will only clear your name and get us some extra money”   
”Wait what, you still want to be with me?”  
”Oh for god sake Lexa, of course. Trust me you are stuck with me”   
”Fuck okay but why didn’t you just ask me?”  
”You must admit that was a bit more fun?” Clarke teased.  
”I hate you” Lexa rolled her eyes but it turned into a smile. ”So what are the plans with the extra money, you do have to share you know”  
”We are not really gonna be rich but maybe enough for a new adventure, we could travel anywhere you want”   
”Or…” Lexa stepped closer. ”We could use the money to renovate my old parents house”   
”Wait what, it’s yours?”   
”Yeah…It’s all paid and left for me. I just never want to spend any time there alone with the memories”  
”What changed?”  
”We could make new ones, great ones. With you there I could start loving the place I grew up in again, a place I used to call home”   
”Are you sure?”  
”You hate your apartment and to be honest I am not the biggest fan of it either” Lexa chuckled. ”I don’t need any big adventures right now, all I want is to be with you - get to know all of you”   
”Okay” Clarke bursted out in a happy smile.   
”You will love it and you can continue with your work, Kane needs you and so does your mom”   
”They are very fond of you, I guess it would be selfish to steal you for myself”   
”Indra and Gustus is here to”   
”No more running” Clarke smiled.  
”Not with that leg” Lexa winked as she started walking towards the car. ”I mean how did you plan to chase me with that leg?”  
”What do you mean?” Clarke was confused.  
”ARen’t you suddenly back to bounty hunt me again?” She winked.  
”Oh don’t you dare”   
”If you want to play games so can I” Lexa chuckled as she got into the car and rolled the windows down. ”You are already behind” She yelled.  
”That’s not fair” Clarke wined as jumped next to the car as Lexa slowly drove teasingly besides her.   
”Okay okay” Lexa laughed at the struggle in Clarke’s face. ”Get in before you hurt your other leg” She stopped the car but as soon as Clarke reached for the door she drove a bit further.  
”Really?”   
”Try hunt me now you great bounty hunter” Lexa enjoyed this to much and was blindsided as Clarke jumped and reached for the door, she opened it and got into the car - not easily but once settled she smirked.   
”See, I still got game” She said sarcastically and they both started laughing.   
”Jerk” Lexa leaned in for a kiss and Clarke met her halfway.  
”The jerk who finally got you”   
”You sure did” Lexa smiled into their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I am so sorry that this took so long and the chapter might be a bit messy, I wrote this over a long period of time unable to finish it.
> 
> But I wanted to finish it and here is my last chapter for the story.
> 
> I really hope you liked this one.
> 
> Teasingly enough another story has been spinning in my mind and distracted me, might be another fic coming your way. We will see. 
> 
> Anyway - let me know what you think as always I love to read your comments! 
> 
> Take care and thank you for the support! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, okay? It only took me a week (from my last story) before this idea randomly got to my mind. I didn't think I would write in weeks but when inspiration takes over you can't really stop it.
> 
> If it seems interesting, please leave a comment to let me know if I should continue the story!
> 
> TRAILER: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivz0uO7ctn0&feature=youtu.be


End file.
